FLATMATE
by parkayoung
Summary: Baekhyun pikir dia cukup nyaman menjalani hidup seperti sekarang. Tapi sejak Chanyeol datang, perlahan dia harus membuka jati diri sesungguhnya, bahkan berencana melakukan pengorbanan besar-besaran untuk lelaki itu. /CHANBAEK/GS
1. Chapter 1

**FLATMATE**

prolog

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah pukul 10 malam, yang mana Baekhyun terlambat 3 jam untuk pulang seperti biasanya. Jam kuliahnya berakhir pukul 5, tapi setelah itu dia harus menyisihkan lagi waktunya untuk menjadi asisten dosen. Jadwal setiap hari Kamis yang tidak boleh dia tinggal demi beberapa lembar uang yang akan ia terima.

Bus terakhir sudah berlalu sejak pukul 6, dengan begitu Baekhyun terpaksa untuk mengeluarkan uang lebih banyak untuk menggunakan taksi daripada nekad berjalan agar sampai ke rumahnya. Bisa-bisa kakinya akan membengkak karena jarak kampus dan rumah hampir 15km.

"Nona, kita tidak bisa menggunakan jalur kiri. Saya terpaksa harus menggunakan jalur kanan." Sopir taksi itu berkata setelah melihat ada peralihan di perempatan depan. Baekhyun melihat ada sebuah truk terbalik, keadaannya parah karena terlihat pecahan telur berkeliaran disekitarnya.

Sejenak Baekhyun berpikir, jika menggunakan jalur kanan sama artinya dia membayar biaya taksi lebih mahal. Sedang uang yang ia miliki sekarang sangat terbatas dan rencana akan ia gunakan untuk membeli buku. Dia melihat ada satu gang kecil di sebelah kiri. Seingatnya, gang itu akses paling dekat menuju rumahnya dan tidak terlalu jauh jika harus ditempu dengan berjalan kaki.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menyudahi perjalanan taksinya sampai di sini. Setelah membayarkan biaya yang harus ia tanggung, Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam gang itu.

Sudah sepi, sangat jelas karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam lebih. Keadaan gang itu juga sangat remang, dimana hanya lampu-lampu minim cahaya yang terpasang dengan jarak 5 meter. Hawa dingin memperparah keadaan dimana bulu-bulu halus di belang tengkuk Baekhyun mulai meremang.

Baekhyun menggunakan langkah cepat. Dia ingin segera bertemu ujung gang ini, menyambut daerah sekitar rumahnya yang berbatasan pas dengan tembok tinggi yang memisahkan bagian Selatan dan Utara daerah Gangwon-do. Tapi di jarak 6 meter sebelum ujung gang, Baekhyun harus membeku dengan degub jantung yang berdetak cepat. Bibirnya tak bisa ia gerakkan, hanya hatinya yang kini mengumandangkan doa seadanya yang ia bisa demi keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Tidaklah ia lagi peduli dengan seorang wanita yang sedang tergeletak di depannya, dengan pakaian sudah tak beraturan karena sosok bertaring di atas wanita itu mendominasi satu gerakan abstrak.

Sayang seribu sayang, ketika Baekhyun ingin mengambil langkah mundur, kakinya menginjak kaleng bekas hingga suara yang sebenarnya terdengar kecil, menjadi menggema di sepanjang gang.

Lelaki bertaring itu menoleh, membuat tautan tajam mata merahnya pada Baekhyun yang terdiam. Kaki Baekhyun semakin membeku, bahkan kini sudah mati rasa untuk sekedar membuat langkah kecil.

"Ada mangsa baru."

Siapapun, Baekhyun ingin diselamatkan. Dia tidak ingin menjadi korban selanjutnya dan bernasib sama seperti wanita itu.

"Oh, kau Byun Baekhyun." Pria bertaring itu membenarkan posisi celananya. Pakaiannya sungguh menipu dari wujud aslinya. Baekhyun kenal betul bangsa Utara yang dianut lelaki bertaring itu meski dari fisik dia terlihat seperti orang di bangsa Selatan.

Baekhyun ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya seperti hilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

"J-jangan.."

Lutut Baekhyun kini terasa melemas. Tulang tubuhnya serasa meleleh dan dia hilang kendali ketika bibirnya terasa penuh oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya lalu menangkup rahangnya. Matanya tak bisa ia buka ketika bibirnya mendapat lumatan basah, menghisap habis seluruh bibir tipisnya hingga bernapas saja seperti tidak ada celah.

"Lupakan, jangan mengingat malam ini dan apapun yang kau lihat malam ini." Suaranya terdengar rendah, menggelitik kecil kesadaran Baekhyun yang tersisa.

Lalu semua kesadaran Baekhyun menghilang, berganti kegelapan yang melemahkan tubuhnya. Jika ini memang akhir hidup Baekhyun, setidaknya buat dia memiliki tubuh utuh tanpa cabikan apapun di tiap inci tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Basyot :** heheheheeheh 69x


	2. Chapter 2

**FLATMATE**

Chapter 1

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tembok itu bernama The Papillon, membentang sepanjang ratusan meter hingga membagi dua wilayah di pinggiran Gyeonggi. Bagian selatan terlihat makmur, warna kehijauan merata dengan kesejukan yang bisa dirasakan tanpa ada pungutan biaya. Lalu lalang orang dengan kesibukannya seperti bercerita jika mereka masihlah makmur sekalipun ada tembok besar sebagai pembatas. Tidak ada yang akan ambil pusing ketika tembok tinggi itu memiliki kutukan, tak bisa di lewati—sekalipun harus memanjat sampai ke puncaknya. Dibagian dasar sendiri hanya ada satu pintu, itu-pun tidak sengaja terbentuk jika saja beratus tahun yang lalu tidak ada pertempuran yang menumpahkan banyak darah.

Jika di selatan seperti ada kehidupan yang makmur, maka di sebelah utara memiliki keadaan sebaliknya. Tidak ada kehijauan yang nampak, pohon-pohon yang masih ingin bertahan itu hanya memiliki ranting lemah sebagai wujud eksistensinya. Kegelapan seperti menguar disetiap sudut. Tidak ada lalu lalang yang berarti kecuali beberapa sekelebatan yang melompat-lompat di antara pepohonan.

Begitulah adanya keadaan yang terjadi. The Papillon menjadi satu-satunya pembatas dimana perbedaan itu tetap berlaku adanya tanpa ada istilah saling merecoki. Faktanya semua terbentuk memang seperti itu, membedakan tempat dimana seharusnya manusia biasa bisa bertahan hidup dengan tempat sebuah eksistensi lain yang memiliki keabadian sebagai hidup mereka.

Berbicara tentang pintu yang tak sengaja terbentuk di The Papillon, pintu itu memiliki penjaga tersendiri yang sudah mengabdi di sana selama puluhan tahun. Pria berusia hampir 80 tahun itu dipercaya bisa menjaga pintu yang dibalut beberapa mantra _magis_ agar tidak ada satupun makhluk bertaring dari pihak Utara yang bisa merecoki kedamaian pihak Selatan _._ Namanya Kim Junmyeon, keturunan asli bangsa sebelah selatan yang secara cuma-cuma mau menjadi penjaga pintu. Tidak ada upah yang pasti, hanya bergantung pada keikhlasan orang-orang yang merasa berutang budi karena Kim Junmyeon sudah menjaga perdamaian melalui pintu itu.

"Aku harus menemui dosenku di kampus. Mungkin akan pulang sedikit lebih lama. Apa kakek ingin ku masakkan sesuatu?" Byun Baekhyun, satu-satunya yang Kim Junmyeon miliki setelah sekian tahun hidup sendiri. Baekhyun adalah cucu satu-satunya yang sangat mengerti bagaimana keadaan Junmyeon yang mulai renta. Kesabaran Baekhyun merawat kakeknya membuat gadis itu sangat beruntung tidak hidup sebatang kara setelah di tinggal orangtuanya.

Baekhyun seorang yatim piatu, dia tidak pernah tau rupa ayah ibunya, yang dia tau sebagai keluarga hanya Kim Junmyeon yang merawatnya sejak kecil. Baekhyun pernah bertanya pada Junmyeon tentang sosok orang tuanya dan mengapa mereka memiliki marga yang berbeda, alih-alih memberi jawaban, Kim Junmyeon justru pergi begitu saja dan tidak ingin ada pembahasan itu lagi. Ah, tidak, Junmyeon pernah berkata jika cukuplah Baekhyun tau jika orangtuanya sudah hidup lebih baik dengan tidak melihat Baekhyun bisa tumbuh sebesar ini.

Itu terkesan sedikit buruk. Baekhyun menyimpulkan jika orangtuanya sudah memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik daripada merawat anak sepertinya. Baekhyun merasa terbuang, terabaikan, dan ter-lain yang menyedihkan untuk hidup seorang anak.

Baekhyun pernah menyesali adanya napas yang masih berhembus dari tubuhnya. Jika orangtuanya tidak pernah mengaggapnya ada, kenapa Tuhan masih membiarkannya hidup? Akan lebih baik jika dia musnah dari dunia ini dan siapapun yang tidak menginginkan kelahirannya bisa berbahagia. Tapi Kim Junmyeon selalu memberi pengertian yang berbeda, yang mana jika hidup atau mati bukan kehendak manusia. Tuhan lebih tau mana yang terbaik. Sebagai manusia yang sudah diberi kesempatan untuk hidup, cukuplah memiliki banyak rasa syukur meski memiliki berbagai macam kesulitan semasa hidupnya.

"Antarkan saja beberapa ubi rebus ke pos penjaga. Belilah yang ada di dekat kampusmu. Mereka memiliki ubi terbaik."

Junmyeom membenahi sebentar topi lusuh yang ia gunakan, merapikan kembali pakaiannya sebelum akhirnya mengambil tongkat yang biasa ia bawa untuk berjalan kemanapun.

"Ada lagi? Mungkin kakek ingin ku belikan gigi palsu lagi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kalau ada istri baru bisa kau belikan itu saja dari pada gigi baru."

Keduanya terkekeh. Guyonan seperti itu selalu terlontar sebelum mereka berpisah untuk kesibukan masing-masing.

Baekhyun akan menutup pintu dan menguncinya sebelum akhirnya ia menggandeng lengan renta sang kakek untuk mengantarnya ke pos penjagaan.

"Astaga, kakekku tampan sekali." Puji Baekhyun sambil membenahi kemeja putih lusuh itu, membuat Kim Junmyeon tersenyum hangat karena pujian yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun. "Akan ku carikan teman kampusku yang mau jadi nenek tiriku. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Hanya ubi dekat kampusmu."

"Baiklah, baiklah, kakek tampan. Hanya ubi dekat kampusku." Terakhir, Baekhyun akan meletakkan satu termos kecil yang sudah ia isi dengan teh hijau hangat kesukaan kakeknya. "Aku berangkat dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, kakek."

 **.**

Menjadi salah seorang mahasiswa jurusan matematika membuat Baekhyun banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari referensi soal di perpustakaan. Kesukaannya pada ilmu hitung itu menjadikan Baekhyun mahasiswa yang tak pernah absen mengunjungi perpustakaan setiap harinya. Seperti sekarang, ketika mata kuliah Kalkulus Peubah Banyak baru saja selesai ia jalani, Baekhyun dengan senang hati akan menuju ke perpustakaan pusat di gedung seberang dan mencari buku-buku yang linear dengan mata kuliahnya barusan.

Beruntung perpustakaan pusat di kampus Baekhyun memiliki banyak koleksi buku yang memuaskan. Rak-rak tinggi yang menjulang dan berjajar rapi itu menampung berbagai jenis buku dengan kualitas-kualitasnya masing-masing. Satu diantaranya menampung berbagai jenis buku kalkulus, meski beberapa diantara buku-buku itu sudah seperti _kitab kuning_ karena usianya yang sudah tua.

Setelah menemukan buku yang ia inginkan, Baekhyun mengambil satu tempat di dekat jendela. Baekhyun siap dengan acara belajarnya, tapi semua mendadak menjadi tidak berada pada situasi yang tepat ketika dua orang yang ada di depannya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sepantasnya. Begini, ini perpustakaan, yang mana menjadi satu-satunya tempat untuk melakukan belajar lebih lengang demi kenyamanan, bukan sebagai tempat _bersilat lidah_ hingga lenguhan-lenguhan kecil itu terdengar menggema.

Satu lirikan tajam Baekhyun berikan, tapi tidak mempan untuk dua muda-mudi yang kian erat menjalin pertautan bibir mereka sengaja memilih tempat pojok, sehingga tidak ada satu mata yang bisa menangkap basah kelakuan mereka.

"EHM!" dehaman Baekhyun cukup keras, tapi tetap tak di gubris.

"Permisi!" kali ini Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan geraman, tapi tak ada sahutan. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun dengan senang hati mengambil pena yang ada di depannya dan melemparkannya pada dua muda-mudi itu.

Pas, pena itu mengenai kening si wanita dan tautan itu terlepas. Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum bangga.

"Maksudmu apa?!" wanita itu menyalak.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya berniat mengembalikan fungsi perpustakaan yang sebenarnya." Jawab Baekhyun ringan dengan mata yang ia kembalikan atensinya pada buku kalkulus.

"Dasar gila!"

"Sudahlah, _baby._ " Si lelaki mencoba menengahi.

"Dia melempar keningku! Sakit!" wanita itu merengek, mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sudah terlihat membengkak akibat pertaruhan bibir tadi.

"Kalian ini mahasiswa, tentu tau mana perpustakaan dan taman hiburan. Jika berniat melakukan tindak asusila, sebaiknya pergi dari sini. Jangan membuat malu status kalian sebagai mahasiswa yang tidak tau tempat!" gerutu Baekhyun.

Merasa kesal dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan, wanita itu meringkas buku-buku di mejanya lalu pergi. Suasana hatinya menjadi buruk karena Baekhyun menohoknya tanpa pernah ada kesempatan untuk membela diri. Sedang si lelaki yang menjadi lawan silat lidah itu masih di tempatnya. Menyunggingkan satu senyum sepihak dengan perdebatan yang terjadi barusan.

"Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswa berprestasi tahun ini." gumam lelaki itu yang menarik atensi Baekhyun untuk menoleh. "Mulutmu cukup pedas. Aku jadi ingin mencicipinya."

Satu kerutan tidak simetris Baekhyun tunjukkan. "Siapa kau?"

"Mahasiswa sini juga tapi tidaklah penting siapa diriku."

"Jika sudah tidak ada urusan, sebaiknya pergi dari sini. Kau mengganggu."

Lelaki itu terkekeh penuh ejekan, decihannya bahkan sangat jelas terdengar. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak ada urusan sedang perpustakaan ini hak kita bersama?"

Dia berdiri, membenahi jaket di tubuhnya dan tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuh di hadapan Baekhyun. Mereka berada di jarak yang sangat dekat, bahkan hembus napas masing-masing bisa terasa. Baekhyun memiliki keterkejutan yang cukup kentara; matanya melotot dan napasnya menjadi sulit ia kendalikan. Sedang lelaki itu tampak biasa, tidak terlihat sedikitpun perasaan canggung ketika mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun.

"Minta tolong kau kembalikan buku ku, ya? Katakan pada penjaga jika nanti setelah aku selesai kelas, aku akan meminjam bukunya lagi. _Bye._ " Di akhir bagian, lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan meringkas tasnya lalu pergi.

Napas Baekhyun sudah bisa ia kendalikan lagi. Beruntung tadi dia tidak mengalami pelecehan apapun, karena jika sampai terjadi, dia tidak akan pernah segan mengeluarkan kemampuannya bermain siapa yang peduli dengan bukunya? Baekhyun bahkan tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh meski buku berjudul Anatomi itu terbuka pada bagian yang memiliki gambar. _Who cares?_

 **.**

"Kakek! Aku pulang!" Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan segera menyusuri beberapa ruangan di rumah sederhananya. Dia membawa satu kantong berisi ubi yang kakek pesan tadi pagi. Sebenarnya Baekhyun akan mengantarkan ubi itu pada kakeknya yang sedang berjaga di pintu, tapi ternyata pos kecil tempat kakeknya biasa duduk sambil menikmati teh itu sudah kosong. Biasanya kakek selesai menjalankan tugasnya tepat pukul 7 malam, tapi ini masihlah pukul 6 dan kakek sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Kakek! Ini ubi pesanan kakek."

Keadaan rumah kala itu masih gelap, lampu-lampu belum menyala. Mungkin kakek sedang beristirahat sehingga tidak menyadari jika hari sudah petang. Dan benar, Baekhyun menemukan kakeknya sudah terbaring di ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Sedang tidur ternyata." Baekhyun mendekat, berniat membenahi selimut sang kakek. Tapi tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh tangan keriput kakek yang kala itu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Tangan kakek terasa dingin, seperti tidak memiliki kehangatan meski selimut sudah membungkus. Perasaan Baekhyun mulai kacau, terlebih ketika beberapa kali Baekhyun memanggil, kakek tetap tidak bergerak. Semakin kacau lagi ketika Baekhyun takut-takut mendekatkan telunjuknya di depan hidung sang kakek tapi tidak ada satu hembus napas yang terasa.

"Kakek.." lirihnya dalam sebuah tangis. "Kakek.."

Tubuh Baekhyun mulai melemah, memeluk kakeknya yang tak lagi memberi petunjuk kehidupan di usianya yang renta.

"Kakek.. Kalau kakek pergi, aku hidup dengan siapa?" telapak tangan kakek di genggam oleh Baekhyun, menumpahkan kesedihan yang memuncak dalam waktu singkat.

Selama ini hanya kakek tempat Baekhyun bergantung. Tidak ada sanak saudara yang bisa ia andalkan setelah ia dibuang oleh orangtuanya. Kakek selalu merawat Baekhyun penuh cinta, menemani hari Baekhyun dan mengajarkan banyak hal hingga membuat Baekhyun bisa mengenyam pendidikan setinggi ini.

"Kakek.. bangun..jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

 **.**

Kakek baru saja dimakamkan kemarin malam dengan prosesi yang sangat sederhana. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang datang, itupun tetangga dekat yang sudah lama mengenal kakek. Sebagai satu-satunya keluarga, Baekhyun menerima banyak ucapan bela sungkawa dari orang-orang yang datang. Dia menyalami satu persatu, berucap terima kasih dengan suara rendah dan keadaan yang lemas. Semalaman Baekhyun tak berhenti menangis, kepergian kakek untuk selamanya membentuk satu pemikiran bahwa setelah ini Baekhyun tak memiliki siapapun sebagai tempat untuk bergantung.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada suara yang ada di belakangnya.

Dua orang laki-laki berpakaian formal serba hitam dengan kulit pucat dan mata kecoklatan. Keduanya membungkuk sedikit dan menjabat tangan Baekhyun untuk memberi ucapan bela sungkawa. Baekhyun sendiri masih sama, berucap terima kasih dengan suara rendah meski ia tak kenal siapa dua lelaki ini.

"Maaf karena kami baru datang." Satu dari lelaki itu membuka pembicaraan. "Kami perwakilan dari keluarga Lemercier mengucapkan bela sungkawa sedalam-dalamnya."

Beberapa orang yang kebetulan membantu jamuan di rumah Baekhyun tampak berjingkat kecil dan segera keluar setelah melihat keberadaan dua orang yang kini sedang duduk bersama Baekhyun. Dua sosok asing itu seperti mengeluarkan aura berbeda yang membuat orang-orang enggan berlama-lama di sana.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun lemah.

"Saya Lee Junho, nona Byun bisa memanggil saya Junho." Lelaki itu kembali membungkukkan kecil tubuhnya, "Saya sudah mengenal kakek Kim sejak lama. Dan beliau orang yang hangat."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, mengiyakan dalam hati tentang kehangatan kakeknya yang tidak pernah pandang bulu. Semua yang mengenal kakek pasti mengatakan seperti itu.

"Perkenankan saya dan rekan saya ini untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada kakek Kim."

"Silahkan."

"Dan setelah itu, bisakah nona Byun meluangkan waktu untuk kami berbicara secara pribadi? Ada hal yang ingin kami sampaikan, utusan dari kepala keluarga Lemercier."

 **.**

Terhitung sudah dua minggu Baekhyun hidup seorang diri. Meski Baekhyun sudah bisa mengendalikan tangisnya, tapi Baekhyun masihlah merasa kurang ketika berada di rumah tapi kakek tidak ada. Jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba merindukan sang kakek, wanita itu akan membuat langkah menuju kamar kakek dan meringkuk di ranjang yang menjadi tempat terakhir kakek menghembuskan napas terakhir. Disana dia merasa jika kakek berada sangat dekat, kerinduan seperti memiliki obat manakala Baekhyun juga terkadang mengenakan selimut usang kesayangan kakeknya.

Namun hidup terus berlanjut. Tidak selamanya Baekhyun harus larut dalam kesedihan sedang ia selalu teringat pesan kakek untuk tidak meninggalkan pendidikan dalam keadaan apapun. Salah satu impian kakek adalah melihat Baekhyun mengenakan toga kelulusan dan bisa melanjutkan lagi mendidikannya untuk meraih gelar magister. Sejauh ini Baekhyun tidak pernah mengecewakan, bahkan kepintarannya itu membuat dia mendapat beasiswa penuh sampai hari kelulusan nanti.

"Selamat ya, Baekhyun." Itu Jisoo, teman satu kelas Baekhyun di kelas Geometri. "Lagi-lagi kau memenangkan hati Miss Susan di kelas Geometri. Kau terbaik!" Jisoo menyodorkan dua ibu jarinya.

" _Thank_ _'_ _s_."

"Jika ujian tiba, bisakah kau meluangkan waktu belajar denganku? Kau tau sendiri aku sangat lemah jika berhubungan dengan Geometri."

"Tentu saja, Jisoo. Atur saja waktunya."

"Ah, ya, tadi aku bertemu dengan Yoochun _seonsaengnim._ Beliau ingin kau menemuinya di ruang dosen."

"Aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Memangnya ada apa?"

Jisoo hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah, sepertinya berhubungan dengan masalah akademis."

"Tiba-tiba aku merinding. Kau tau, kan, bagaimana Yoochun _seonsaengnim_?"

Jisoo mengangguk setuju, "Yang kutau ada dua jenis mahasiswa yang bisa mampir ke ruangannya."

"Apa?"

"Satu yang memiliki nilai akademis rendah dan satu yang memiliki nilai akademis tinggi."

"Ya ampun, apa ini berhubungan dengan nilai Alajabar Abstrak-ku yang hanya bisa mendapat B+?"

"Oh, ketahuilah Byun Baekhyun, nilaimu itu termasuk yang paling tinggi. Jangan khawatirkan hal itu."

"Lalu apa? Astaga, aku benar-benar tidak siap datang kesana."

" _Fighting_! Kabari aku jika ada berita apapun."

 **.**

Ruangan dosen ada di ujung lorong gedung C8 yang menjadi gedung jurusan matematika. Takut-takut Baekhyun membawa langkahnya ke sana dan bertemu dengan Yoochun _seonsaengnim_ yang memiliki ruangan khusus. Sebelum memutar knop pintu ruang dosen, Baekhyun mengatur napasnya terlebih dulu. Dia harus tenang, jangan terlalu menunjukkan kegugupan karena Yoochun _seonsaengnim_ sangat pintar memojokkan situasi ketika mahasiswanya terlihat gugup.

Knop pintu di putar, aura tenang khas ruang dosen langsung terasa dan mendadak bulu kecil-kecil Baekhyun meremang. Dia menuju sebuah ruangan dan melihat di sana sudah ada pria paruh baya sedang berkutat dengan _notebook-_ nya.

"Permisi, _seonsaengnim_." Sebelum masuk, Baekhyun terlebih dulu mengetuk pintu ruangan dosennya itu dan membungkuk kecil.

"Masuklah, Baekhyun. Silahkan duduk."

Baekhyun mencoba menyamankan diri meski pada kenyataannya suhu dingin di ruangan dosennya itu melemahkan jiwa pejuangnya.

"Apa _seonsaengnim_ memanggil saya kemari?"

"Ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku perlihatkan padamu."

Yoochun _seonsaengnim_ mengambil amplop coklat besar dari dalam lacinya dan memberikan pada Baekhyun. Tidak biasanya lelaki paruh baya itu menyunggingkan senyum hangat setelah memiliki gelar _dosen mahal senyum_ dan tak terpatahkan selama bertahun-tahun.

"A-apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Baekhyun membukanya perlahan. Terlihat sebuah kertas dengan kepala surat khas kampus dan beberapa tulisan berjajar rapi sesuai kaidah penulisan surat resmi. Dibagian akhir surat Baekhyun sempat membolakan mata, membuat dosen dihadapannya itu tersenyum bangga dan menyodorkan tangan untuk berjabatan dengan Baekhyun.

"Selamat ya, Baekhyun. Kau terpilih sebagai salah satu mahasiswa berprestasi yang bisa melakukan pertukaran mahasiswa di Seoul University."

"S-saya?"

"Ya, kau. Pihak pusat sendiri yang memilihmu setelah melihat indeks prestasimu yang selalu meningkat setiap semester. Dan pihak jurusan tentu menyambut baik hal ini."

"T-tapi,"

"Kau menjadi yang pertama mendapat kehormatan ini di jurusan kita. Ketua jurusan bahkan memberimu biaya hidup penuh selama melakukan pertukaran pelajar demi mendapat ilmu lebih di kampus sekelas Seoul University." Yoochun _seonsaengnim_ tampak lebih berbinar, sepertinya kebanggan ini benar-benar membuat suasana hatinya menjadi sangat baik. "Kau juga berkesempatan mendapat beasiswa S2 jika selama pertukaran mahasiswa ini kau bisa membuat prestasi di sana. Kami akan sangat senang jika kau bisa melakukannya."

"Astaga, apa ini mimpi?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Ini nyata. Kau berhasil mengangkat nama kampus untuk bisa bekerja sama dengan pihak Seoul University. Selamat dan terima kasih atas prestasimu."

Baekhyun masih belum bisa percaya, dia masih dalam model takjubnya yang membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol bukan mulutnya.

"Kau satu-satunya dari fakultas MIPA. Kampus mengirimkan 4 mahasiswa dan salah satunya adalah kau. Kalau tidak salah kau akan kesana dengan mahasiswa dari jurusan Teknik, Kedokteran, dan Tata Boga. Kalian akan mendapat pengalaman emas selama di sana. Jadi manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Minggu depan akan ada pembekalan, ku harap kau bisa kooperatif untuk datang dan menyambut baik kebanggaan ini."

Baekhyun masih tidak percaya. Bahkan setelah ia keluar dari ruangan Yoochun _seonsaengnim_ ia masih tampak tak bisa mengontrol bukaan mulutnya. Dia sempat mengambil duduk di kursi tunggu _lobby_ jurusan dengan masih melihat rekat-rekat jajaran huruf di kertas yang ia bawa.

Ini kesempatan emas, membuka peluang Baekhyun untuk bisa mendapatkan beasiswa S2 di Seoul University. Sudah menjadi cita-cita Baekhyun dan mewujudkan apa yang mendiang kakeknya inginkan agar Baekhyun bisa bersekolah setinggi mungkin. Dengan peluang seperti ini menjadi satu dari sekian banyak pintu agar Baekhyun bisa mewujudkannya memperoleh gelar Magister.

 **.**

Sesuai yang dikatakan Yoochun _seonsaengnim,_ seminggu setelah pemberitahuan itu ada pembekalan di kantor pusat kampus. Antusiasme Baekhyun membumbung tinggi, dia bahkan datang 30 menit sebelum waktu pembekelan ditetapkan. Pakaiannya juga terlihat sangat rapi dengan sepatu baru yang sengaja ia beli kemarin malam agar penampilannya meyakinkan sebagai mahasiswa yang memang pantas mendapat kesempatan pertukaran mahasiswa.

Tak lama setelah Baekhyun duduk menunggu, datang seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu sedang celingak-celinguk melihat beberapa ruangan di sana. "Permisi," sapanya pada Baekhyun yang kala itu sedang bermain ponsel.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau menunjukkanku dimana ruang untuk pembekalan pertukaran mahasiswa?"

Bagus, Baekhyun kira ini kesempatan bagus dimana dia tidak akan menunggu sendiri. Sepertinya wanita berambut sebahu ini satu dari 3 mahasiswa lainnya yang akan berangkat bersama Baekhyun ke Seoul University. "Kau pasti satu dari 4 mahasiswa yang akan mengikuti pertukaran pelajar."

"Kau benar!" matanya yang sudah membulat itu semakin melebar kala Baekhyun menebak dengan benar. "Aku Do Kyungsoo, dari jurusan Tata Boga."

"Ah, pantas."

"Apanya?"

"Kau memiliki aroma roti yang menyenangkan." Kyungsoo tersipu kecil, "Aku Byun Baekhyun, dari jurusan Matematika. Ku harap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik selama berada di sana."

"Wow! Jadi kau mahasiswa berprestasi itu? Astaga, astaga! Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat kesempatan sebagus ini bersama mahasiswa berprestasi. Senang sekali berkenalan denganmu, Baekhyun."

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara seseorang bernyanyi dengan lantang dari arah tangga, suaranya memecah hening lorong ruang tunggu dimana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berteman dengan baik.

"Ku pikir kalian dua teman yang akan berangkat bersamaku ke Seoul." Seorang mahasiswa laki-laki dengan senyum tulus melebar, mengulurkan tangan pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo setelah menyelesaikan bait lagunya dengan suara menggelegarnya itu. "Kim Jongdae,"

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga tiga orang itu larut dalam ketakjuban masing-masing atas kegiatan pertukaran pelajar yang memang masih pertama kali terjadi di kampus mereka. Hingga akhirnya seorang wanita berpakaian formal mengajak ketiga orang itu untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih tenang. Didalamnya sudah ada seorang pria paruh baya dengan dasi melilit rapi disekitar leher dan pakaian yang terlihat sangat licin tanpa kerutan.

"Hanya kalian bertiga? Ku pikir empat orang." Ketiga mahasiswa itu hanya mengangguk kecil, tidak tau harus bereaksi apa. "Baiklah, sesuai waktu yang sudah terjadwal, kita akan memulai pembekalan. Saya Song Joongki, perwakilan kampus yang akan mengurusi kegiatan pertukaran mahasiswa. Bulan depan kalian akan berangkat, sementara itu pihak kampus masih mengurus segala keperluan kalian di sana. Sebagai perwakilan pihak kampus, saya mengharapkan kerja sama kalian untuk menjada nama baik kampus dan ti—"

"Apa aku datang terlambat?" keseriusan yang baru terjadi itu membawa semua atensi pada pintu ruangan yang terbuka. "Ku rasa 5 menit masih masuk dalam batas toleransi. Benar, kan, Pak?"

Baekhyun mendengus kecil, atensinya yang sudah ia pasang rapat-rapat untuk pembekalan ini mendadak buyar begitu saja hanya karena satu orang yang datang terlambat tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Selamat pagi, saya Park Chanyeol dari fakultas kedokteran."

"Cepat ambil duduk!" terlihat kejengkelan dari Song Joongki dan nampak dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol yang mengambil duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Baiklah, akan saya lanjutkan."

"Kita bertemu lagi." Bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sudah memasang wajah masam. "Tak ku sangka ternyata kita berjodoh."

"Diam dan dengarkan." Sergah Baekhyun dengan suara yang ia buat sepelan mungkin.

"Intensitas pertemuan kita akan semakin sering terjadi, jangan bosan bertemu denganku, ya?" Baekhyun tak menggubris. "Selamat hari pertemanan, wahai teman satu _flat._ "

 **.**

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera keluar dari gedung pusat sebelum pemilik suara yang memanggilnya itu mendekat. Tapi sayangnya, kaki mungil Baekhyun tak pernah bisa membuat langkah lebar hingga kini keberadaannya bisa dijangkau sangat cepat.

"Aku memanggilmu. Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

Baekhyun hanya melirik sedikit lalu mengambil langkah lain untuk pergi.

"Hei, hei. Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Katakan cepat apa maumu, Park Chanyeol."

"Santai saja. Apa kau memiliki urusan yang serius?"

"Cepat katakan atau—"

"Atau apa?" Kaki Baekhyun sudah terangkat untuk menendang perut Chanyeol, tapi sayangnya dia kalah cepat oleh refleks Chanyeol yang menarik tangannya dan memutar tubuh Baekhyun untuk ia kunci pergerakannya dari belakang. "Jangan membuat masalah denganku. Kau ingat, kan?"

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Sederhana saja. Hanya diam dan jangan menjadi mulut lebar dengan apa saja yang akan ku lakukan di Seoul nanti."

"Memang aku peduli denganmu?"

"Kau terlihat manis di luar tapi tipikal penusuk handal dari belakang." Gertakan gigi Chanyeol diam-diam membuat Baekhyun sedikit menciut. Tapi, bagus, Baekhyun bisa mengendalikan semuanya sebelum ia melampaui batas. "Yang di perpustakaan waktu itu ku maafkan. Tapi untuk lain waktu, aku tidak akan segan bertindak di luar nalar kepadamu."

"Tck! Seperti aku peduli dengan hidupmu saja!"

"Kau memang tidak, tapi mulut sialanmu itu menjadi ancaman di hidupku."

"Lepas!" Baekhyun mencoba memberontak, tapi nyatanya kekuatan dirinya tidak pernah sebanding dengan Park Chanyeol yang bertubuh lebih besar.

Kuncian tubuh itu sudah di lepas, membuat Baekhyun berhasil membalik suasana hatinya kala matanya kembali melihat sosok Park Chanyeol dengan senyum sepihak itu.

"Kau tau, Baekhyun, kau sangat manis jika sedang marah seperti ini. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera menyetubuhimu!"

"Brengsek!"

 **PLAK!**

 **.**

Baekhyun menengadah sebentar di depan rumahnya. Ada rasa sedih yang mendadak tercurah, dimana dia akan meninggalkan satu-satunya kenangan yang tertinggal dari kakeknya. Meski hanya 3 bulan, tapi Baekhyun merasa ini akan menjadi panjang kala ia akan jauh dari tempatnya biasa mencurahkan keluh-kesah.

Berbekal sisa kekuatan yang masih Baekhyun miliki di hatinya, Baekhyun menarik kopernya yang usang itu menuju ke ujung gang, dimana sudah ada mobil dari kampus yang akan membawa Baekyun menuju ke Seoul.

Rumah Baekhyun berada di sekitar The Pappilon yang memisahkan selatan dan utara. Jika ingin menempuh jalanan umum yang akan membawanya ke kota, Baekhyun harus melewati satu gang yang menjadi jalan tercepat. Bersama langkahnya yang terburu, Baekhyun melewati gang itu dan sudah melihat mobil jemputan dari kampus yang menunggu. Di sana sudah ada Kyungsoo, Jongdae, dan tentu saja si brengsek Park Chanyeol.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Aku harus memastikan semua pintu di rumahku terkunci semua." Kata Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya pada Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang duduk berdampingan di mobil.

"Apa yang bisa dikunci dari rumah tua seperti itu." sebuah suara dari depan, Baekhyun tau siapa pemiliknya. Tapi sore ini Baekhyun sedang berbaik hati untuk tidak menggubris, dia lebih memilih segera memasukkan kopernya dan mengambil tempat di dalam mobil.

 **.**

Kampus memberikan fasilitas yang bisa dikatakan lumayan. Setelah mobil khusus yang mengantar Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol menuju Seoul, mereka diberikan sebuah _flat_ cukup besar untuk menampung keempatnya. Entah ini suatu cara penghematan atau membuat keempatnya tetap aman, seharusnya mereka diberikan dua _flat_ dimana satu untuk para lelaki dan yang satu untuk perempuan. Bukan malah satu _flat_ dan hanya memiliki 2 kamar saja.

Umumnya pembagian kamar ini berdasar atas _gender,_ barang tentu Baekhyun akan satu kamar dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae dengan Chanyeol. Tapi sialnya, Chanyeol si brengsek itu mengambil alih satu kamar untuk dirinya sendiri dan tidak memperdulikan nasib Jongdae. Beruntung Jongdae tidak sakit hati, dia merelakan diri untuk tidur di sofa sementara barang-barangnya ia titipkan ke kamar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu apa?!" Baekhyun memulai ketika Chanyeol baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Aroma tubuhnya terdengar segar, tapi berbeda dengan wajahnya. Biasanya dia terlihat seperti seorang _pemain,_ tapi kali ini dia terlihat dingin. "Mengambil alih seluruh kamar dan menyuruh Jongdae tidur di sofa!"

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya tidur di sofa."

"Tapi kau tidak membiarkan dia tidur di kamarmu!"

"Sudah, Baek. Tidak apa aku tidur di sofa." Jongdae mencoba melerai ketika Baekhyun mulai maju selangkah untuk menantang Chanyeol.

"Dengar, dia bilang tidak apa tidur di sofa."

"Dasar egois!"

"Kau bilang apa?" kini giliran Chanyeol maju selangkah. "Egois? Kau pikir aku peduli dengan pendapatmu, sialan!"

"Tidak berhati! Pecundang!"

"Perhatikan kata-katamu, Byun Baekhyun."

Ini masih hari pertama, tapi sudah sangat terasa ketegangan yang terjadi diantara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah, Baekhyun. Jangan dilanjutkan. Aku sungguh tidak apa tidur di sofa."

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun untuk menjauh sebelum perdebatan yang terjadi semakin dalam.

"Apa kau sudah selesai berbicara? Biarkan aku pergi sekarang."

Kemudian Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya dan masuk kekamar dengan meninggalkan bantingan pintu yang menyakiti telinga.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pertama menjadi hari dimana Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Jongdae menikmati suasana Seoul University. Ketiganya sibuk melihat-lihat keadaan kampus yang jauh lebih modern dari kampus mereka. bangunan-bangunan yang ada menjulang tinggi, dilengkapi segala macam hiasan untuk menunjang keindahan serta beberapa kamera pengawas yang memperketat sistem keamanan. Ketakjuban mereka beralasan, dimana beberapa fasilitas sudah sangat _modern_ demi kelancaran kegiatan perkuliahan.

Jongdae cukup senang ketika melihat satu ruangan berisi peralatan mekanik yang lengkap. Matanya berbinar sempurna kala apa yang ada di ruangan itu beberapa di antaranya tidak ada di kampusnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, dia bahkan berteriak histeris saat dapur khusus praktek sudah menyediakan alat-alat memasak yang lengkap. Segala macam pisau dari berbagai kegunaan berjajar rapi, bahkan di sana juga ada lemari penyimpan makanan yang Kyungsoo katakan hanya dijual secara khusus.

Jika Kyungsoo dan Jongdae sedang terpikat oleh berbagai alat yang linear dengan jurusan mereka, Baekhyun justru terpikat dengan jajaran rak tinggi yang ada di perpustakaan. Ini bahkan lebih tinggi dan lebih banyak, Baekhyun berani jamin jika di dalam sana terjajar banyak buku berkualitas yang bisa menambah pengetahuan. Baekhyun menyusuri tiap rak dan berhenti pada satu rak yang menunjukkan deretan buku-buku seputar matematika. Ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya, satu berwarna biru dengan judul _Calculus with Analytic Geometry_ yang ditulis oleh Purcell, yang sudah Baekhyun idam-idamkan sejak dulu. Dia mengambilnya, buku tebal itu seperti berlian yang terdampar di padang pasir.

Air wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi kerutan tidak simetris secara tiba-tiba. Bukan karena buku itu, tapi kepada sesuatu yang nampak dari ruang kosong setelah buku itu Baekhyun ambil.

Ada Chanyeol terlihat disana. Posisinya menyamping, dengan suara _kecipak_ kecil akibat pertarungan bibir yang dia lakukan bersama seorang wanita asing. Baekhyun menduga itu seseorang yang baru di kenal dan sudah barang tentu mahasiswi di sini. Matanya sempat beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang memiringkan kepala untuk mencium ceruk leher wanita itu. Dan Baekhyun tidaklah peduli, dia tidak memiliki urusan untuk menanggapi kekehan Chanyeol yang terdengar.

 **.**

"Kau benar akan pergi, Jongdae?"

Jongdae baru saja mendapat kabar jika ada satu sanak saudara yang rumahnya kebetulan berada di sini. Saudara Jongdae itu akan pergi ke luar negeri selama beberapa bulan dan Jongdae diminta untuk menempati rumah mereka selama pergi.

"Hm. Paman dan bibiku merengek terus, aku jadi tidak enak jika menolak."

"Bukan karena ada yang melarangmu tidur di kamar, kan?" sindiran itu Baekhyun lontarkan kepada Chanyeol yang sedang mengambil air minum di _pantry._ "Kalau memang begitu, aku bisa mengatakan pada pihak kampus agar mereka bisa menyediakan tempat baru untukmu."

 **Brak!**

Suara bantingan itu membuat Baekhyun makin geram. Beruntung Kyungsoo segera menahannya dan menggeleng kecil untuk tidak memulai perdebatan dengan Chanyeol.

"Bukan, Baek. Aku benar-benar diminta untuk menjaga rumah paman dan bibi selama mereka ke luar negeri."

"Yakin?"

"Tentu! Lagipula kita bisa bertemu di kampus, kan?"

"Ya, ya. Tapi akan terasa berbeda jika tidak ada kau di sini. Aku pasti akan sendirian."

"Kan ada Kyungsoo."

"Dia sedang sibuk berkencan dengan penghuni _flat_ sebelah. AW! Kenapa mencubitku, Soo."

"Jangan membuat gosip murahan, Baek. Aku dan Kai hanya berteman biasa. Lagipula kita baru seminggu berkenalan." Kyungsoo membela meski kini terlihat dua pipinya bersemu seperti tomat baru _puber._

"Seminggu baru berkenalan tapi sudah makan bersama. Kai cepat juga, ya?" goda Baekhyun lagi dan di sambut gelak tawa dari ketiganya.

"Dasar tidak berguna!" terdengar jelas meski Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar kamar itu mengatakannya dalam gumaman. Hal itu mengundang Baekhyun untuk melepas sandal rumahnya dan melemparkannya pada Chanyeol—yang sekali lagi meninggalkan bantingan pintu utama _flat._

 **.**

 **.**

Sepuluh hari sudah Baekhyun tinggal di Seoul dan menjalankan rutinitas barunya di sini dengan langkah ringan. Selama mengikuti kegiatan kuliah untuk mahasiswa pertukaran, Baekhyun memberi atensinya penuh untuk mendengarkan penjelasan para dosen. Sewaktu jeda menunggu kuliah selanjutnya, Baekhyun akan pergi ke perpustakaan dan memilih referesi buku yang bisa menyegarkan pikirannya.

Menjadi mahasiswa jurusan Matematika bukan berarti setiap hari Baekhyun senang berkutat dengan angka. Ada waktu dimana dia memiliki kejenuhan, terutama setelah menerima mata kuliah Aljabar Abstrak. Baekhyun selalu dilanda pusing, meski dalam takaran yang tidak banyak. Untuk itu Baekhyun perlu menghibur diri, mungkin dengan sedikit bacaan novel sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya bisa mengurangi kejenuhannya,

Sekiranya perpustakaan bisa memberikan ketenangan, tapi faktanya Baekhyun harus mendengus kesal ketika ia akan mengambil duduk di dekat jendela karena melihat Chanyeol berada di sana.

Lelaki itu menyamankan diri dengan bersandar di tembok, matanya terpejam dengan _earphone_ terpasang masing-masing di telinga perinya. Di meja ada sebuah buku Farmakologi karangan Goodman dan Gilman. Setau Baekhyun, buku itu cukup terkenal dikalangan mahasiswa kedokteran meski masih menggunakan bahasa inggris.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak memiliki sesuatu yang buruk jika dilihat dari _sampulnya._ Yang Baekhyun dengar, lelaki itu memiliki prestasi luar biasa dan kecerdasan yang di atas rata-rata. Hanya saja perangainya yang berkebalikan, dia sombong dan seorang _pemain_ yang selalu Baekhyun katakan sebagai pecundang. Entahlah, mungkin sudah menjadi hukum yang berlaku di dunia ini jika seseorang yang terlalu baik dalam _sampulnya_ akan memiliki kecacatan di bagian dalam.

Dan siang itu Baekhyun urung untuk duduk di perpustakaan. Dia memilih tempat lain, mungkin di salah satu bangku taman.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk tinggal saja di _flat_ daripada menerima ajakan Kyungsoo untuk berjalan-jalan. Baekhyun akan menyelesaikan beberapa tugas yang ia dapat sambil menikmati suasana hening _flat_ yang hanya bersisa dirinya. Chanyeol? Entah kemana perginya lelaki itu sejak pagi, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengendus keberadaan Chanyeol seharian ini.

Setelah membuat coklat hangat dan membeli beberapa cemilan di supermarket depan, Baekhyun masuk ke kamar dan membuka tugasnya. Otaknya sudah bisa di ajak bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan tugas dan semoga saja malam ini bisa selesai, sehingga esok hari Baekhyun bisa menikmati waktu luang di hari Minggu untuk bersantai.

Tepat di soal terakhir Baekhyun mengerjakan tugasnya, suara bising tiba-tiba menggema dan membuatnya mendengus kesal. Siapa pula yang menyalakan lagu sekeras itu di jam 10 malam? Tidakkah ini berlebihan?

Dengan mengabaikan sandal rumah yang ada di dekat ranjang, Baekhyun segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati keadaan yang menakjubkan di ruang tamu. Bukan Kyungsoo yang meledakkan _oven,_ tapi beberapa orang yang tampak menggoyangkan tubuh secara abstrak beserta hentakan dari suara musik.

Baehyun sempat memejamkan matanya kesal, dari mana asal orang-orang ini yang tiba-tiba merubah ruang tamu menjadi tempat berpesta. Di meja sudah berkeliaran botol-botol bir. Sorak-sorak itu seperti tidak kenal tempat dan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sudah menggeram kesal di pintu kamarnya.

Satu-satunya yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini adalah lelaki yang ada di _pantry_ dan sedang sibuk bersolek lidah dengan perempuan. Baekhyun segera menarik kerah jaketnya dan maju selangkah untuk membolakan mata.

"Jelaskan kenapa kau membuat keributan!"

"Ini bukan keributan, _baby._ Ini pesta."

Baekhyun mencium bau alkohol dari mulut lawan bicaranya, Chanyeol. "Ku mohon, hanya 3 bulan dan biarkan aku hidup dengan tenang."

"Hiduplah bersama hidupmu dan akupun demikian. Beres, kan?"

"Jangan membuat pesta di jam seperti ini, brengsek?! Aku sedang belajar!"

"Peduli apa? _Flat_ ini juga menjadi hak-ku. Dan sebaiknya kita tidak usah saling mengurusi urusan masing-masing sampai 3 bulan ke depan!"

Chanyeol beralih begitu saja dari hadapan Baekhyun dan kembali melakukan hal-hal bodoh dengan meminta musik semakin keras. Kekesalan Baekhyun tak di hiraukan, membuat wanita itu akhirnya kesal dan memilih enyah dari _flat._

Baekhyun pergi ke atap, tempat dimana beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun temukan sebagai tempat yang bisa dijadikan pelepas penat. Ada sebuah kursi kecil di pojokan, tepat menghadap hamparan kota Seoul yang sudah berbalut kegelapan. Di sana Baekhyun berharap bisa sedikit menenangkan hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul berapa ini? Baekhyun merasa badannya membeku saat sepoi angin mengenai kulitnya. Langit masih menggelap. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, dan kesadarannya seperti bercerita jika sedari awal dia memang ada di sini. Beruntung Baekhyun masih mengenakan jam tangan dan cukup terkejut jika benda yang melilit di tangannya itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Pantas udara terasa sangat dingin.

Setelah menyusuri beberapa tangga yang membawanya kembali ke _flat,_ Baekhyun melihat keadaan ruang tamu yang cukup memprihatinkan. Masih teringat dengan jelas bagaimana Chanyeol mengajak teman-temannya berpesta di sini beberapa jam lalu dan menimbulkan sedikit perdebatan dari keduanya. Dan sekarang lihatlah, keadaan seperti pusat penumpukan sampah sudah menghiasi ruang tamu yang selalu Baekhyun jaga kebersihannya.

"Kenapa tidak dibersihkan?!" Baekhyun langsung _menyembur_ pada Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan ponselnya di meja makan.

"Hm?" lelaki itu hanya menoleh sedikit. "Aku lelah."

"Jelas sekali kau lelah setelah melakukan keributan di _flat_!"

"Bisakah tidak memulai perdebatan? Aku sedang tidak dalam suasana yang bagus untuk meladenimu."

"Siapa yang peduli dengan suasana hatimu?! Aku hanya peduli tentang kebersihan _flat_ ini yang menjadi tanggung jawab kita bersama."

"Nanti akan ku bersihkan."

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin ucapanmu!"

Chanyeol yang sudah menahan dari tadi mulai panas mendengar segala macam yang Baekhyun katakan. Dia lalu bangkit dan berdiri tegak, tepat di hadapan Baekhyun dengan picingan tajam dari matanya yang biru.

"Jika aku berkata nanti, berarti nanti. Jangan menyulut emosiku atau kau akan menyesal." Geramnya.

"Kau harus di ajarkan cara bertanggungjawab yang benar! Bukan meninggalkan sesuatu yang sudah terlanjur kau perbuat."

"Mulutmu benar-benar tidak bisa di jaga." Satu tangan Chanyeol sudah terangkat, bisa saja melukai pipi Baekhyun andai saja tidak ada seseorang yang mencekal.

"Aku sudah tau jika kalian akan seperti ini." Seorang laki-laki dengan jubah hitam dan penutup kepala misterius, mencekal kuat tangan Chanyeol yang hampir menampar Baekhyun.

"Dia yang memulai." Chanyeol menarik tangannya, memilih duduk di sofa dari pada berhadapan langsung dengan pria berjubah hitam itu. "Mulut rakyat jelata seperti dia seharusnya tidak sekurang ajar itu pada keturunan bangsawan. Aku masih sabar tidak memporak porandakan makam kakeknya si lintah darat itu."

"Jaga bicaramu, Park Chanyeol!"

"Benar, kan? Kakekmu itu lintah darat, tidak tau terima kasih. Masih untung pihak Utara tidak mengambil kepala dari tubuhnya, tapi dia masih saja mengemis untuk cucunya yang tidak tau terima kasih!"

"Ku peringatkan sekali lagi agar kau berhenti bicara, pecundang!"

"Tck! Setidaknya aku masih memiliki kekuasaan untuk menghancurkan kaum selatan sepertimu, wanita rendahan!"

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau yang paling benar, Park! Kau lupa siapa yang sudah menghamili wanita yang ditemukan di gang malam itu, hah?! Ingatlah! Kau itu tak pantas di sebut lelaki jika bertanggungjawab atas perbuatanmu saja kau tidak bisa! Pecundang!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Byun!"

"Akan ku lakukan jika kau minta maaf tentang kata-katamu mengenai kakekku!"

"Bermimpi saja! Karena aku tidak sudi melakukannya! Kalian hanya kaun selatan yang bodoh, tidak pantas mendapat permintaan maaf dari kaum utara sepertiku!"

Botol bekas alkohol itu Baekhyun ambil dan ia lempar tepat di depan Chanyeol, sayangnya Chanyeol memiliki ketangkasan berlebih sehingga botol itu tak melukai dirinya.

"Sudah hentikan!" pria berjubah hitam itu menengahi perdebatan sengit antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Katakan pada ayah jika aku tidak sudi menikah dengan wanita rendahan sepertinya!" terakhir Chanyeol melempar botol itu ke lantai hingga pecahannya tercecer dimana-mana. Dia mengambil langkah pergi, menuju jendela yang terbuka dan menghilang di kegelapan malam dengan kekuatan sebagai kaum Utara yang dia miliki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Basyot :** Aye! Akhirnya brojol juga.. pendeskripsian tentang beberapa mata kuliah matematika dan ruang dosen di cerita atas itu muncul setelah memutar ingatan jaman kuliah dan keadaan kampus. Jadi anen kampus

maaf jika ada keadaan yang tidak sesuai dan tidak mengenakkan, semua tertulis karena kebutuhan cerita. Sampai jumpa di update selanjutnya! Saranghae.

FF ini update bareng : **Azova10, dandelionleon, SilvieVienoy96.** Mampir ke lapak mereka juga yuk gaes!


	3. Chapter 3

**FLATMATE**

Chapter 2

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berceritalah sebuah sejarah dimana kota kecil ini harus membagi dua kehidupan. The Papillon menjadi saksi bisu tentang dua bagian kota yang menyingsingkan perdamaian. Kebungkaman masing-masing pihak cukup menerangkan jika kerukunan bukanlah yang ingin mereka raih. Ketika satu pihak memiliki kekuatan yang berlebih sedang pihak lain hanya bongkahan daging bernama manusia biasa, maka menerima keadaan ini menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar terbaik.

Selatan dan Utara adalah dua bagian berbeda. Selatan memiliki manusia-manusia pada umumnya dengan kehidupan mereka yang selayaknya terjadi. Tidak ada yang berkuasa meski masih tetap ada pemimpin dalam sebuah pemerintahan pada umumnya. Hal itu berbeda dengan pihak Utara. Du Barry menjadi keluarga terkuat dari beberapa golongan vampir yang berada di sana. Mengatur dan menjadi panutan adalah kekuasaan yang dimiliki Du Barry. Semua keluarga vampir yang berada di pihak Utara menunduk dalam kepatuhan pada Du Barry yang terkenal kuat.

Keluarga Du Barry dikepalai oleh Park Jisung, seorang terkuat diantara yang paling kuat tetapi memiliki kebijaksanaan paling baik. Adil menjadi prioritas, siapapun yang bersalah akan di hukum sesuai bobot kesalahan yang diperbuat. Pengikut ataupun keluarga sendiri, Park Jisung tidak memandang apa itu keringanan jika kesalahan yang diperbuat patut diberi hukuman. Termasuk ketika satu-satunya keturunan yang akan menjadi penggantinya kelak; Park Chanyeol.

Kontaminasi kehidupan manusia membuat tunggal keluarga Du Barry itu sedikit keluar dari kebiasaan seorang vampir. Bergaul dengan manusia dan mengenal segala jenis kebiasaan anak muda zaman modern membuat Chanyeol salah langkah. Park Jisung dengan adil memberikan ganjaran pada putranya sendiri ketika sebuah berita menguar tentang Park Chanyeol yang melakukan tindakan tidak benar di salah satu sudut gang di pihak Selatan. Ada seorang saksi, mengatakan terang-terangan jika Chanyeol tengah menghilangkan sebuah keperawanan seorang manusia hingga sekarang berbadan dua.

Pembelaan yang dilakukan Chanyeol tak di dengar karena bagaimanapun juga tindakan itu tidak pernah dibenarkan oleh Utara. Maka dengan hukum yang berlaku di Utara, Park Jisung melakukan perjodohan dadakan untuk putranya dan mengambil alih hak asuh anak yang kelak akan lahir. Penolakan jelas terjadi, tapi Park Jisung cukup memiliki pegangan kuat sebagai ancaman hingga akhirnya Park Chanyeol tak memiliki opsi untuk menolak.

Dia menerima perjodohan ini.

Park Chanyeol bukanlah keturunan Du Barry yang memiliki sifat layaknya seorang keturunan bangsawan. Dia pemberontak, pembuat ulah, dan terkadang kasar pada siapapun yang membuatnya marah. Ketika keluarga bangsawan vampir lainnya ingin mencoba peruntungan pada keturunan mereka untuk mengikat hubungan dengan Chanyeol, dia mengacaukan segalanya dan itu tentu membuat murka Park Jisung. Kemarahan sang ayah menghantarkan pada hukuman lebih berat; menerima perjodohan dengan wanita pilihan keluarga atau memberikan hukuman pemusnahan pada kehidupan Chanyeol saat itu juga.

Chanyeol mengetahui segalanya. Perjodohan yang dia anggap konyol ini menjadi semakin tidak masuk akal ketika calon pendampingnya berasal dari pihak Selatan. Chanyeol percaya ayahnya tidak pernah salah langkah dalam membuat keputusan. Tapi kali ini dia meragukan semua itu ketika manusia adalah yang terpilih dari sekian banyak keturunan bangsawan vampir di Utara.

 **.**

Pagi itu seperti biasanya Baekhyun memberi air penghidupan pada jajaran pot kecil di dekat jendela. Hari itu Baekhyun tidak memiliki jadwal apapun dan belum tau kegiatan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Bisa saja hanya menikmati rasa nyaman di ranjang atau memutuskan berkeliling kota menikmati suasana. Entahlah, akan ia pikirkan nanti setelah memasak untuk Kyungsoo dan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol? Anak itu semalam tidak pulang dan Baekhyun tak begitu peduli dengan keadaan perutnya. Sakit hati masih berkuasa dan Baekhyun tak berniat memberi tanda perdamaian.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali." Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar dengan rambut berantakan, pakaiannya masih pakaian semalam setelah dia keluar dengan penghuni flat sebelah. "Mau masak apa? Di lemari es hanya ada sosis dan... _kimchi._ "

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, melihat Kyungsoo sudah berjongkok dengan pintu lemari es terbuka. "Biar aku berbelanja sebentar dan memasak untukmu, Soo."

"Bisa?"

"Meragukanku, huh?"

"Kau biasa bergelut dengan rumus, bukan dengan penggorengan."

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Keduanya lalu terkekeh kecil. "Mau menitip sesuatu, Soo?"

"Emm... susu vanila, _low fat,_ dan ukuran sedang."

" _Noted._ "

 **.**

Trotoar kecil menuju supermarket terdekat tampak lengang. Jika di hari biasa akan ada hilir mudik setapak kaki para pekerja, kali ini tidak begitu banyak. Hanya beberapa dengan pakaian santai yang sepertinya memang ingin menikmati suasana di hari libur.

Baekhyun menulis semuanya; apa yang dia butuhkan beserta keperluan di flat yang sudah habis. Kampus sudah memberikan uang untuk hidup, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengatur sebaik mungkin agar tidak ada _minus_ sebelum akhir bulan datang.

Bersama keranjang tertenteng di tangan, Baekhyun mencari tiap keperluan. Menimbang mana yang murah dan mendapat diskon, sudah barang tentu dia lakukan. Terlebih ketika melihat promo dimana hanya perlu membayar satu barang tapi mendapat dua, segera Baekhyun ambil untuk stok bulan selanjutnya. Baekhyun juga menimbang beberapa bahan mentah yang akan ia olah menjadi makanan. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia buat, tapi setidaknya ada rasa yang bisa dinikmati meski hanya sekelas kedai pinggir jalan.

Setelah keranjang penuh dan membayarnya, Baekhyun mampir sebentar ke kedai _ice cream_ yang ada di seberang supermarket. Pisang menjadi rasa favorit dan Baekhyun tidak sabar menghabiskan tetes terakhir dari _ice cream-_ nya.

Inginnya dia menikmati semua ini secara damai, tapi pertanda petaka mulai nampak dan Baekhyun tidak banyak berbuat apa-apa kecuali hembus kesal dari napasnya.

Di meja paling ujung ada sebongkah eksistensi berambut kecoklatan, bermata besar, dan bertubuh tinggi yang sedang duduk termangu. Dagunya tersangga oleh dua tangan, matanya berkedip kecil-kecil ketika wanita di hadapannya berbicara.

"Pembuat onar." Gumam Baekhyun. Saat itu inginnya Baekhyun segera menghabiskan ice cream-nya dan pergi. Kekesalan yang masih tersisa karena pertengkaran waktu itu membuatnya malas melihat barang satu kejap sayangnya, baru seperempat Baekhyun melahap ice cream-nya, bongkahan makhluk pembuat onar itu sudah muncul dan duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Siapa?" cara pandang yang Baekhyun berikan seperti orang asing yang cukup mengganggu. Tapi lebih dari itu Baekhyun ingin memberikan label menyebalkan pada makhluk di depannya ini. "Maaf, tidak menerima sumbangan."

"Kau sudah bangun? Biasanya saat liburan kau bermalas-malasan."

"Apa itu menjadi urusanmu, Tuan Park?"

"Untuk sekarang belum terlalu. Tapi ketika sudah menikah, hal itu menjadi urusanku."

"Ku pastikan tidak akan sampai menjadi urusanmu. Karena kita, tidak akan menikah dengan cara apapun."

"Sesukamu saja. Tapi hukum dan perjanjian tidak bisa mengingkar apa-apa."

Baekhyun terjebak dalam hukum dan perjanjian darah yang terikat.

 _Sial!_

Satu yang tidak bisa Baekhyun tolak adalah tentang darah yang sudah tercetak jelas sebagai tanda perjanjian di sebuah kastil mistis di bagian Utara. Dia melakukannya, menekan ibu jari yang sudah berdarah pada sederet tulisan tentang beberapa hal yang Baekhyun pertaruhkan. Semua demi kedamaian sang kakek yang pernah melafalkan sumpah setia untuk balas budi tak berbatas pada Du Barry.

"Berlakulah seolah kita orang asing sebelum kekasih barumu menjambak rambutku."

"Kekasih?" dua mata Chanyeol menyipit, lalu dia tergelak oleh tawa sebelum akhirnya menunjuk seorang perempuan di depan kedai bersama pria lain. "Maksudmu dia?"

"Y-ya."

"Dia bukan kekasih, hanya selingan saja."

"Maksudmu selingkuhan? Dia selingkuhanmu?" nada bicara Baekhyun sedikit meninggi dan membuatnya terpaksa menutup mulut.

"Bukan dia, tapi aku yang menjadi selingkuhan. Dia berkata bosan dengan kekasihnya dan sebagai lelaki yang baik aku memberinya kesempatan diriku sebagai pelarian."

"Gila! Kau benar-benar gila!"

"Cemburu, ya?"

Inginnya Baekhyun melempar sisa ice cream dalam cup-nya, tapi Baekhyun masih sayang dengan isinya daripada meladeni kekonyolan Chanyeol.

"Suka-sukamu saja."

"Mau kemana?" cekalan itu tepat di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, "Ice cream-mu belum habis."

"Kemana saja asal tidak melihatmu."

"Baekhyun, bersikaplah sedikit manis padaku."

"Tidak ada untungnya."

Segera Baekhyun tinggalkan tempatnya dengan membawa beberapa kantong plastik berisi barang belanja. Berlama-lama dengan Chanyeol membuat darah Baekhyun mendidih dan dia tidak ingin mengepulkan kemarahan di muka umum.

"Kita pulang bersama." Setelah itu semua tentengan yang ada di tangan Baekhyun berpindah pada dua tangan dingin lainnya; berjalan mendahului dengan siulannya yang menyebalkan di telinga Baekhyun.

"Siapa nama temanmu yang bermata besar?" Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan setelah mereka keluar kedai.

"Kyungsoo."

"Ya itu dia. Ku lihat semalam dia keluar dengan laki-laki dari flat sebelah."

"Lalu?"

"Dan kau tidak khawatir, Baekhyun? Kita ada di kota besar. Bergaul dengan orang kota juga harus pilih-pilih."

"Yang perlu dikhawatirkan adalah aku yang sekarang berjalan denganmu."

Dari kasat mata mereka berjalan seperti dua orang yang tak pernah memiliki perselisihan. Saling beriringan dalam ketimpangan tinggi badan yang pas, mata orang awam melihat keduanya seperti sepasang kekasih sedang berjalan bersama setelah berbelanja. Tapi biarlah, fakta memang tidak perlu di tunjukkan eksistensinya karena yang terjadi diantara mereka nyatanya cukup rumit.

Mereka saling membenci, tidak meletakkan respek apapun dan memicu banyak kesinisan dalam tatapan.

Chanyeol sedang dalam keadaan tidak ingin mendebat apapun meski kenyataannya dia ingin sekali merobek mulut pedas Baekhyun. Dia memilih berjalan dengan tenang menuju flat dan meletakkan barang yang sudah susah payah ia bawa pada sembarang tempat. Tentu hal itu mengundang teriakan Baekhyun yang penuh kekesalan. Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika tidak melakukan pengabaian dengan berjalan santai masuk kamar dan meninggalkan suara bantingan pintu yang menyakiti telinga.

 **.**

"Kau datang sepagi ini? Tidak takut taringmu terlihat mencolok di antara orang-orang?" Chanyeol melepas jaketnya, melempar asal di atas ranjang lalu turut menghempaskan diri di sana. "Paman Oh, kali ini apalagi yang ayah keluhkan sehingga kau repot-repot datang sepagi ini."

Oh Sehun, satu dari beberapa kepercayaan Keluarga Du Barry yang sudah lama menjalankan tugas sebagai _paparazi_ Chanyeol. Membidik lalu melaporkan segalanya adalah pekerjaan Oh Sehun. Mulanya Chanyeol merasa risih, tapi lama kelamaan dia tidak lagi memperdulikan meski tak jarang Oh Sehun mengacau segala kesenangan anak muda yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Dan juga Paman Oh, kau berada di flat manusia. Adat manusia jika bertamu itu masuk lewat pintu dan menunggu dipersilahkan untuk selanjutnya, bukan langsung masuk kamar seperti ini." tambah Chanyeol yang hanya ditanggapi senyum kecil oleh Oh Sehun.

Sekian lamanya menjadi _paparazi_ Chanyeol membuat Oh Sehun kebal dengan semua keluh kesah anak dari kepala Keluarga Du Barry itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun Oh Sehun mencoba untuk mengiris kesabarannya dalam menanggapi Chanyeol karena dalam pendiriannya Chanyeol adalah pemuda yang sedang melakukan proses uji coba sebagai pemimpin Keluarga Du Barry selanjutnya.

"Sudah berbaikan dengan Baekhyun rupanya."

"Hm?"

"Makan ice cream berdua, membawakan barang belanja, berbincang seperti kekasih. Aku tahu semuanya, Chanyeol."

"Hanya untuk memperlihatkan pada ayah jika aku bukan anak tak tahu aturan."

"Tuan besar senang melihatnya."

" _Good!_ " Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya, "Jika begitu ayah bisa mengembalikan kekuatanku."

"Tuan besar hanya senang dan itu tidak sampai 50%."

" _Bad!_ " sudah Chanyeol duga akan seperti ini. Ayahnya bukan sosok yang memiliki kelonggaran dalam memberikan hukuman meskipun itu anaknya sendiri. Jadi Chanyeol mulai belajar tidak terlalu mengharap apa-apa setelah dia berbuat sesuatu yang menurut ayahnya sebuah kebaikan sebagai keturunan Keluarga Du Barry. "Dan paman Oh, ada apa kau datang kemari?"

"Ini mengenai keberadaan pria yang mengkambing hitamkan dirimu." Oh Sehun melepas penutup kepala dari jubah hitam yang ia kenakan. Kulit pucatnya begitu kontras dengan kepekatan rambutnya yang tertata rapi seperti seorang pegawai kantor. "Aku mengetahui keberadaannya."

Chanyeol melirik sebentar, berdecak kecil sebelum akhirnya dia kembali memejamkan mata dan berkata dalam gumaman malas. "Aku sudah lebih dulu tahu, Paman. Aku bahkan tau dia sekarang berada dimana."

"O-oh ya?"

"Tck. Aku jadi meragukan kecepatanmu mencari informasi."

"I-itu karena aku belakangan sedang ditugaskan membantu...emm.."

"Sudahlah. Itu tidak terlalu penting saat ini. Aku sedang ingin menikmati waktu santai sebelum aku mengerjakan tugas kuliahku."

"B-baiklah. Istirahat, kurangi waktumu mencari wanita. Dan Chanyeol, aku benar-benar heran darimana kau bisa mendapat bakat mencari wanita dalam waktu singkat."

"Paman ingin belajar denganku?"

 **.**

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah menjadi seorang tangguh dengan pendirian kuat. Manusia butuh sesuatu untuk mempertahankan diri agar orang lain tak terlalu jauh merendahkan. Membekali diri dengan sikap tidak peduli juga penting supaya ketika yang merasa tinggi sedang mencaci kekurangan orang lain tidak akan mendapat apa-apa selain karbondioksida-nya yang terbuang.

Baekhyun memilih memasang _earphone,_ berjalan santai sepanjang lorong kampus ketika banyak pasang mata melirik tajam padanya. Kasusnya sepele, hanya karena Baekhyun bisa mengungguli mahasiswa berprestasi di jurusan MIPA dengan nilai sempurna dalam ujian dadakan mata kuliah Kalkulus Peubah Banyak. Budaya yang terjadi adalah mereka yang terbiasa menjadi juara mendadak kalah dalam berkompetisi dan menyalahkan pemenang baru meski mereka sama-sama melewati perlombaan dengan aturan yang sama.

Atau Baekhyun lebih senang menyebutnya dengki. Itu sudah biasa, tapi yang tidak biasa adalah mereka-mereka yang berkubu pada sang juara yang kalah dan turut memberi sanksi tak masuk akal pada pemenang baru.

"Memang aku peduli—AH!" baru saja Baekhyun mengumandangkan kata-kata andalannya, sebuah kaki tiba-tiba membentang di jalan Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu tersungkur.

Sekumpulan anak perempuan dengan rok pendek, bermata tajam dengan dagu terangkat penuh kesombongan.

" _Flat shoes_ kualitas rendah," satu dari mereka menendang kaki Baekhyun, "Baju kusam yang sering dipakai," menarik baju Baekhyun, "Dan parfum murahan yang bisa dibeli di pasar!"

"Seperti ini yang coba menggeser posisimu, Lisa? Yang melekat ditubuhnya saja lebih murah dari makanan anjing di rumahku!" satu lainnya menimpali dan dibalas dengan tawa licik.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Ketiganya lalu pergi setelah menuang habis sisa minuman yang mereka bawa tepat di atas kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun mungkin hanya bisa diam untuk saat ini meski dia menyimpan kemarahan dimana harga dirinya sudah diinjak hingga kotor. Tapi kesabaran membuatnya berpikiran lebih rasional. Dia berada dikawasan orang lain dan nama baik kampus perlu dijaga.

"Bodoh!" sebuah _coat_ melingkup pundaknya yang basah, "Balas saja apa susahnya? Mereka lebih lemah darimu, Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol?"

Sebuah sapu tangan tengah terusak pada puncak kepala Baekhyun, menyeka sisa minuman yang membuat harga diri Baekhyun turut basah terguyur. "Berdebat denganku berani, tapi dengan mereka kenapa diam?"

"Aku.."

"Balas saja. Jangan pedulikan nama baik kampus ketika nama baikmu mereka hina,"

 _Aku hanya takut._

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Baekhyun sontak menoleh, melihat langsung pada lelaki di hadapannya yang tengah membersihkan sisa minuman yang ada di wajah.

"Aku masih memiliki kemampuan mendengarkan batin manusia. Kekuatanku tidak hilang sepenuhnya."

"Aku.." Baekhyun lalu tertunduk, mendadak menyesal mengapa perasaan takut ini melemahkan dirinya, "..aku hanya tidak ingin membuat keributan di wilayah orang."

Lalu senyum kecil itu Baekhyun jadikan sebagai simbol kekecewaan yang kentara.

"Hm?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa."

"Bodoh! Lemah!" Chanyeol kembali berdiri, melempar sapu tangan coklat itu di depan Baekhyun. "Sudah ku duga jika Selatan itu tidak berguna!"

"Perhatikan ucapanmu, Park Chanyeol!"

"Kenapa? Kau sakit hati? Tck!" Chanyeol berdecih, melempar kesinisan yang tiba-tiba menumpuk untuk Baekhyun. "Kalian hanya memikirkan hati! Kau kira itu bisa digunakan untuk bertahan hidup?! Lawan saja semuanya dengan hati! Percuma kau diberi kekuatan fisik tapi tidak digunakan dengan semestinya!"

Decihan dari bibir Chanyeol mengakhiri kesengitan yang mendadak terjadi itu. Baekhyun masih di sana, duduk dalam sebuah kemarahan yang bercampur rasa bersalah. Entahlah, semua mendadak menjadi aneh dan Baekhyun tidak bisa mengkondisikan dengan baik.

 **.**

Flat masih dalam keadaan sepi. Setelah pulang kuliah, Kyungsoo berpamitan keluar dengan salah seorang teman barunya dan kemungkinan akan pulang malam. Sedang Chanyeol, entahlah, Baekhyun tak begitu mengerti kemana anak itu seharian ini.

Di luar sedang hujan deras. Petir menggema seperti sebuah kemarahan besar yang lama tersimpan. Udara dingin tentu saja menjadi pelengkap, untuk itu Baekhyun melapisi tubuhnya dengan sebuah jaket lusuh kesayangannya dan memilih duduk di ruang tamu dengan secangkir coklat hangat.

Detik berlalu begitu cepat dan Baekhyun merasa jam tidurnya semakin dekat. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang dengan intesitas cukup dalam. Lalu ketika Baekhyun hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar untuk memulai tidurnya, pintu flat terbuka dengan suara debum benda terjatuh.

Mata Baekhyun cukup terbelalak kala mendapati sebuah tubuh basah kuyup tergeletak di depan pintu. Membentang dengan bibir memucat serta kulit memutih; seperti tak memiliki aliran darah.

"Astaga! Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun melupakan rasa kantuknya untuk membawa Chanyeol menuju kamar. Kebasahan dari tubuh lelaki itu segera Baekhyun seka dengan handuk.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Secepat kilat Baekhyun mengambil handuk kering dan mengusap pada tubuh basah Chanyeol. Teh hangat juga segera ia berikan, tapi Chanyeol masih mengerang kecil dengan tubuhnya yang basah.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!"

"Jangan berteriak.." suaranya lemah, tapi matanya masih terpejam. "Aku tidak tuli."

"Minum dulu." Baekhyun mendekatkan cangkir berisi teh hangat itu, membantu Chanyeol mendapatkan kehangatan dari cairan berwana coklat yang Baekhyun buat. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku bertengkar dengan Ayah. Dan aku kalah."

"Astaga.." Segera Baekhyun kembali mengeringkan tubuh basah lelaki itu, semua handuk yang bisa dijangkau, Baekhyun gunakan. "Kalian bertengkar hebat?"

"Ya. Ayah bahkan menghilangkan kekuatanku untuk berteleportasi. Itu buruk, Baekhyun."

"Memangnya ada masalah apa? Hm?"

"Masalah malam di mana aku di tuduh memperkosa seorang wanita. Ayah membahasnya lagi karena kandungan wanita itu sudah menginjak 5 bulan." Tangan Baekhyun terhenti mengusap rambut basah Chanyeol, dia terpaku sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. "Kau tidak ada di pihak yang percaya dengan berita itu, kan?"

"Aku tidak di pihak siapa-siapa."

"Aku tidak pernah menyentuh manusia dengan tindakan keji itu. Tapi semua bukti dan saksi sudah dimanipulasi hingga akhirnya aku yang salah."

Baekhyun kembali diam, tidak memiliki sesuatu yang tepat untuk ditanggapi mengingat dia juga mengetahui kelamnya berita tentang pemerkosaan di gang. Sebenarnya Baekhyun memiliki sesuatu yang aneh, dimana dia cukup familiar dengan cerita pemerkosaan di gang perbatasan yang menurut kabar dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Mungkin itu hanya ingatan _random_ saja, atau dirinya yang terlalu banyak berfantasi.

"Kau bisa mengganti pakaianmu sendiri, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, aku ambilkan baju dulu. Setelah ganti kau bisa istirahat, akan ku buatkan bubur."

Sesuai yang Baekhyun ucapkan, dia mengambil baju Chanyeol dalam lemari lalu melesat ke dapur untuk membuat bubur singkat. Apa saja yang ada di kulkas dan layak untuk di jadian makanan hangat segera Baekhyun olah. Tapi ketika dia membawa ke kamar Chanyeol kembali, lelaki itu sudah terlihat tertidur di dalam selimut meski sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura selayaknya manusia yang kesakitan.

Baekhyun menaikkan selimut yang menutup tubuh Chanyeol menjadi sebatas dada. Di sentuhkan kening lelaki itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda demam, hanya tubuhnya yang dingin.

Mangkuk berisi bubur itu Baekhyun letakkan di atas nakas. Dia lalu keluar untuk membersihkan sisa kebasahan yang Chanyeol bawa tadi.

 **.**

Pukul berapa ini? Baekhyun tak begitu memperhatikan ketika dia terlonjak kaget mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Baru dia sadari jika Baekhyun tertidur di sofa. Televisi bahkan masih menyala dan lampu ruangan yang masih benderang.

Nama Kyungsoo tertulis di ponselnya sebagai panggilan masuk.

"Ya, Soo?"

" _Sepertinya aku tidak akan kembali ke flat._ _"_

"Kau dimana?"

" _Aku sedang bersama Jongdae. Aku menginap di tempatnya karena hujan belum reda._ "

Baekhyun melongok sebentar ke jendela dan hujan benar memang masih betah membasahi bumi.

"Kau bertemu Jongdae?"

" _Ya, tadi ku pikir mampir sebentar. Tapi ternyata aku harus tetap disini karena hujan deras. Besok pagi aku akan pulang._ _"_

"Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah kalau begitu."

Selepas mematikan panggilan dari Kyungsoo, Baekhyun meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sebentar. Kaku dalam liukan tubuhnya benar terasa karena posisi tidurnya tidak begitu nyaman.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun hendak mematikan televisi dan menuju kamar untuk keadaan tidur yang lebih nyaman, Chanyeol datang dari pintu utama dengan membawa sebuah kotak bertuliskan salah satu nama brand pizza.

"Kau darimana?"

"Membeli ini." Chanyeol membuka kotak itu dan mengambil satu potong isinya.

"Tapi kau—aku—"

"Kau mau?"

"Kau masih sakit, Chanyeol. Jangan makan makanan seperti ini. Aku membuatkan bubur hangat untukmu."

"Kau memintaku memakannya? Yang ada di kamarku itu?"

Sudah Baekhyun duga akan seperti ini. Jika lelaki ini kembali normal, sifat menyebalkannya juga akan kembali. Susah payah dia mengkhawatirkan dan membuatkan bubur, tapi dia malah memilih potongan pizza.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan membuatkannya untukmu."

"Apa aku memintanya?"

Kebaikan hati Baekhyun tidak berimbal bagus, jadilah dia memilih segera pergi dan menyesal banyak-banyak tentang kebaikannya beberapa saat lalu. Lain kali dia tidak akan peduli jika pada akhirnya akan sia-sia.

Lalu dengan langkah kesal dan emosi yang masih bisa tertahan, Baekhyun masuk ke kamar dan membiarkan Chanyeol mendengarkan bantingan pintu yang ia lakukan.

 **.**

Hampir 3 minggu Baekhyun berada di Seoul dan menjalankan rutinitasnya sebagai mahasiswa pertukaran. Kuliah yang dia lakuan berjalan baik meski picingan mata masih ia terima. Sesungguhnya itu bukan hal yang perlu dipikirkan karena manusia dengki selalu hidup dengan cara seperti itu. Baekhyun hanya perlu menutup mata dan telinga, dia memiliki kesabaran seluas angkasa dalam menanggapi mulut-mulut licin para pengikut kedengkian.

Di penghujung hari Rabu setelah 8 sks ia lalui, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memanjakan diri dengan memesan makanan sedikit istimewa. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah restoran dekat kampus yang menyajikan makanan Jepang. Lidahnya sudah tidak tahan mencicipi gulungan sushi berisi daging kepiting dan lelehan keju di mulutnya.

"Nona Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun disambut oleh eksistensi seorang pria di pintu masuk restoran.

"Paman Oh?"

"Selamat sore, Nona."

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan Oh Sehun. Sejatinya Baekhyun tahu betul jika keberadaan Sehun sebagai vampir kepercayaan keluarga Du Barry tidak boleh banyak terlihat orang. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan diri dari masyarakat umum dan memilih berkeliaran saat malam hari.

"Ada apa paman kemari?"

Alih-alih menjawab Sehun justru menunjuk salah satu sudut restoran di dalam.

Baekhyun memicingkan mata sebentar, lalu ketika menyadari jika yang Sehun tunjuk adalah Park Jisung dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun membola untuk keterkejutannya.

"Kebelutan yang tidak ku harapkan." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Sebetulnya bukan kebetulan."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ku harap Nona tidak lupa jika saya bisa mengendalikan pikiran seseorang. Nona ingin ke restoran Jepang, bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "tapi maaf, Tuan Park menginginkan restoran Korea sebagai tempat untuk bertemu dengan calon menantunya."

Satu lagi yang Baekhyun sesalkan mengapa dia bisa terlibat dalam cerita perjodohan konyol ini, kaum Utara memiliki kelebihan yang –terkadang- merugikan manusia. Contohnya seperti sekarang. Baekhyun ingin ke restoran Jepang tapi dia justru di arahkan ke restoran Korea.

"Silahkan masuk, Nona. Tuan Park sudah menunggu Anda."

"Apakah aku punya pilihan menolak?"

Sehun menunjukkan senyum, menggeleng kecil yang disambut Baekhyun desah napas berat.

"Kenapa kalian sangat berkuasa?"

Situasi ini mau tidak mau membuat Baekhyun berperan sebagai seorang yang hebat berakting. Senyumnya akan mengembang lebih lebar dan nada bicaranya akan terdengar menyenangkan kala menemui Park Jisung yang tengah duduk dengan Chanyeol.

Orang mungkin menilai jika bangsa vampir hanya akan mengonsumsi darah. Taring tajam mereka digunakan untuk mencabik pembuluh darah dan menyesap tanpa sisa cairan merah kental itu. Nyatanya semua tidak selalu persis dengan apa yang orang nilai, karena Du Barry memiliki keistimewaan dengan kemampuan mereka mengikuti cara manusia mengonsumsi makanan.

Keturunan Du Barry bisa mengonsumsi apa yang manusia makan. Mereka tidak sekedar memasukkan dalam mulut untuk menutupi jati diri di depan umum, tapi mereka juga menelan hingga masuk kedalam perut. Tapi sayangnya makanan itu tidak mengalami proses penghancuran di usus seperti yang dilakukan organ dalam manusia, melainkan terpecah menjadi elemen asing yang bisa mengurangi daya tahan tubuh seorang vampir. Meski tidak banyak dan bisa hilang dengan cara tertentu, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka lebih senang menghindari. Jadi tidak heran jika yang sekarang Baekhyun lihat di meja hanya sedikit makanan yang hanya terpotong sebagian kecil. Karena Baekhyun sangat yakin tidak ada yang mau merelakan berkuranganya daya tahan tubuh seorang vampir hanya karena makanan manusia.

"Baekhyun datang. Mau pesan apa?" Park Jisung selalu terlihat bijak, "Maaf harus membuatmu datang ke sini."

"Tidak masalah, Paman."

"Pesan semua yang kau inginkan, Baekhyun. Jangan biarkan dirimu kelaparan."

"Ayah, cepat katakan kenapa aku dan dia harus ada di sini." Chanyeol menyela dengan nada jengkelnya. Tangannya memainkan garpu, sedang matanya tampak malas-malas menanggapi pertemuan ini.

"Biarkan Baekhyun makan dulu,"

"Kita bisa berbicara ketika Baekhyun makan."

"Chanyeol!"

"Tidak apa, Paman. Jika ada yang perlu dibicarakan, Paman bisa katakan."

Menatap tajam pada Chanyeol sebentar, Park Jisung memulai pembicaraan dengan caranya yang bijak. Sebelah tangannya meraih tangan Baekhyun, mengusak perlahan layaknya seorang ayah yang menyayangi putrinya. "Baekhyun, akhir pekan nanti ada pesta kecil penyambutan kerabat jauh. Paman butuh kehadiranmu di sana. Apa kau bisa?"

 _Pesta? Dengan para vampir?_

"Ya, pesta dengan bangsaku. Kau akan jadi satu-satunya manusia di sana."

Picingan mata Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol yang menanggapi batinannya. "Apa harus, Paman? Maksudku, aku tidak memiliki kepentingan apa-apa untuk ada di sana."

"Tentu ada. Kau akan ku kenalkan sebagai calon keluarga baru."

"Lebih tepatnya calon istriku." Lagi, Chanyeol menimpal dengan gayanya yang tenang. "Kau tidak lupa, kan, jika kita pada akhirnya harus menikah?"

 _Brengsek!_

"Beraninya mengumpatiku dalam hati."

Oke, Baekhyun akan berhenti membatin semua kekesalannya. Berhadapan dengan vampir dengan kelebihan seperti itu buruk bagi Baekhyun yang terkadang menahan marah dan kesal dalam batinnya.

"Bagaimana, Baekhyun? Paman akan menyiapkan semuanya."

"Tapi, Paman, tidakkah itu terlalu berbahaya? Maksudku, aku manusia."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau akan aman. Chanyeol akan menemani kemanapun kau pergi. Paman juga akan meminta Sehun melakukan pengawalan ketika kau berada di sana."

"Aku? Ayah, aku bahkan tidak berniat datang ke sana sekalipun itu acara keluarga! Dan benar, itu berbahaya untuk manusia seperti Baekhyun. Aku masih ingat betul kemampuan keluarga Victor yang bisa mencium darah manusia dalam jarak 300 meter. Apa jadinya jika Baekhyun ada dalam kumpulan bangsa kita? Aku menolak!"

"Tidak ada opsi penolakan untukmu! Jika yang kau khawatirkan mereka akan menyerang Baekhyun, Ayah tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mencegah itu semua." Telunjuk yang mengarah pada Chanyeol sudah paten; tanda jika Chanyeol sudah kehilangan kesempatan mendebat rasa keberatannya. "Hanya satu malam saja, Baekhyun. Paman pastikan semua akan aman. Paman hanya ingin keluarga besar tahu tentang calon istri Chanyeol."

 **.**

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan menjadi si pengalah. Bukan inginnya, tapi Park Jisung yang memaksanya dengan cara halus itu membuat Baekhyun melepas ego. Dia meng-iya-kan ajakan untuk menghadiri pesta yang akan dipenuhi oleh banyak vampir.

Akhir pekan itu tiba secepat kilat, membuat Baekhyun harus mengenakan sebuah gaun _maroon_ dengan belah dada rendah beserta polesan _make-up_ dan rambut yang tertata indah. Park Jisung benar-benar memberikan semuanya, kemewahan untuk merubah itik buruk rupa menjadi seorang ratu untuk sebuah pesta.

Lalu tepat pada pukul 8 malam, mobil penjemput datang dan membawa Baekhyun pada ketegangan yang mencekam.

Dia duduk di mobil berdampingan dengan Chanyeol yang malam itu mengenakan pakaian formal. Aroma maskulin menguar, tapi Baekhyun tak begitu peduli terlebih ketika mobil memasuki gerbang pembatas antara wilayah manusia dengan vampir. Tangannya terasa basah karena sedari tadi ia cengkeram, debar gelisah dalam hati semakin memperburuk suasana hingga Baekhyun hampir lupa cara bernapas dengan benar. Pikirannya memburuk, banyak kemungkinan menyeraman mulai berputar-putar dan hampir membuatnya frustasi andai saja tak ada tangan lain yang kini membagi kegelisahan dalam cengkeram tangan Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol satu-satunya saat ini yang meredakan kegelisahan dalam waktu singkat. Cengkeraman itu memudarkan kegugupan seiring remasan halus yang lelaki itu berikan.

"Santai saja. Bersikaplah seperti kau juga menjadi bagian dari Du Barry."

"Aku takut."

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Mereka tidak akan berani menyentuhmu. Percayalah."

 _Haruskah?_

"Ya, kau harus percaya, Baekhyun."

Lelaki ini, kenapa menjadi selembut ini? Baekhyun bahkan lupa jika lelaki yang menggenggam tangannya ini adalah satu-satunya perusak kehidupan di _flat._ Katakan Baekhyun dalam masa kebingungan dengan jati diri Chanyeol sebenarnya. Karena sejatinya yang selalu Baekhyun tanam dalam dirinya adalah jarak yang harus ia bentang untuk menghindari perdebatan dengan Chanyeol.

Ya, dia seorang vampir dan fakta itu Baekhyun sadar betul. Hanya saja sikapnya. Sikapnya terlalu rumit untuk ditebak, sekali waktu akan buruk dan mendadak menjadi baik. Atau Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura baik? Tapi untuk apa?

"Tarik napas," kata Chanyeol ketika mereka berada di pintu utama, "Jangan gugup dan perlihatkan jika kau juga bagian dari Du Barry."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Begini lebih baik?" tanyanya setelah memperbaiki cara bernapasnya yang sempat memburu.

"Ya. Dan ini," ibu jari Chanyeol mengarah pada sudut bibir Baekhyun, menarik ke atas bagian itu dengan cara yang halus. "Bisa tersenyum, kan? Sedikit saja agar tidak ada yang menyebutmu kikir senyum."

"I-iya."

"Oke, bagus. Pesanku hanya satu, jangan pernah jauh-jauh dariku. Jika butuh sesuatu katakan padaku atau Paman Sehun. Jangan menerima tawaran apapun dari penghisap darah di dalam."

"O-oke."

"Rileks, Baekhyun."

Mereka lalu melangkah memasuki pintu utama yang membawa pada kehidupan asing. Seperti yang Chanyeol katakan, Baekhyun hanya perlu bertindak normal dengan berlaku selayaknya bagian dari vampir. Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya meminta Baekhyun untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, tapi wanita itu sedikit kesulitan. Terlihat dari senyumnya yang terlalu kaku untuk ia kembangkan kala melewati sekumpulan vampir yang berpakaian layaknya manusia. _Dress, heels,_ dasi, semua yang biasa melengkapi penampilan manusia saat menghadiri pesta juga digunakan para vampir di ruangan ini. Yang membedakan hanya mereka tidak memegang goblet berisi cairah alkohol atau makanan yang terhidang sebagai pelengkap.

"Tanganmu berkeringat." Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak kala cengkeraman itu terlepas dan Chanyeol mengusapkan saputangan di sana. "Masih gugup, hm?"

"Sedikit."

"Cobalah untuk membiasakan diri. Jika kita sudah menikah nanti kau akan lebih sering berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini."

"Bisakah kau berhenti membahas tentang pernikahan?"

"Aku suka membahasnya." Chanyeol lalu mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun sebelum kembali mencengkeramnya. "Ku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal menikah denganku."

"Aku tidak yakin." Baekhyun mencibir dengan bibirnya yang malam itu berbalur lipstik semerah darah; kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat.

"Di sini tidak ada makanan. Kau tidak lapar, kan?"

"Aku sudah kenyang makan angin."

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pada bagian ruangan yang tak banyak di kelilingi tamu. Di sana Baekhyun bisa bernapas sedikit lega setelah beberapa kali menahan napas ketika ada beberapa mata yang menatapnya aneh.

"Aku banyak bernapas di sini. Dan aneh jika tidak ada satu dari mereka yang berusaha mendekatiku."

"Kau ini lucu, katanya takut tapi sekarang menantang."

"Aku tidak menantang. Hanya saja, kalian bangsa vampir sangat tergila-gila dengan darah manusia sepertiku. Apa mereka tidak mencium bauku?"

"Mereka menciumnya. Semua yang ada disini mencium bau tubuhmu."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertahan di dua pergelangan tangan, tubuhnya tersudut dengan Chanyeol yang mengapit tak memberi jarak. Napas Baekhyun tercekat kala kepala Chanyeol menunduk untuk mendekat pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun yang terbuka.

Bisa Baekhyun rasakan dingin pada bagian itu kala kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Chanyeol. Darahnya menolak mengalir untuk sesaat, memilih berdesir kala keintiman ini menjadi kontak fisik pertama dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang membasahi perpotongan lehernya. Seperti garisan lidah yang berlanjut dengan kecup panjang. "Kau beraroma manis. Ku beritahu, mereka setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak menghabiskan darahmu."

Chanyeol lalu menarik diri, menyibak anak rambut liar itu ke belakang telinga Baekhyun.

"Tapi mereka tidak berani." Tambahnya.

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena kau istimewa. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang berani menyentuhmu."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak sedang termangu untuk kenyataan jika semua yang ada di ruangan ini mengiginkan dirinya. Dia hanya sedang mencerna lekat-lekat sentuhan itu, bagaimana bisa dia berdebar untuk Chanyeol yang selalu terlihat mudah menyentuh perempuan?

Baekhyun ingin melawan; menawar semua kegilaan hatinya pada fakta jika dia tidak mungkin nampak murah hanya karena kecupan pada lehernya.

"Apa kau haus?" lalu suara Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun pada kesadarannya lagi. "Mau minum sesuatu?"

"Ah? A-apa ada?"

"Aku akan menyamarkannya seperti darah."

"Kau memintaku meminum darah?!"

"Menyamarkannya, Baekhyun. Bukan darah sungguhan."

"O-oke kalau begitu."

"Tunggu sini. Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali."

Sepeninggal Chanyeol keadaan sedikit lebih leluasa. Maksudnya, Baekhyun dapat bernapas lega dengan debar jantungnya yang terpacu cepat. Pundaknya juga bisa sedikit ia lesukan, tapi tak begitu lama karena Baekhyun melihat ada sepasang kaki berbalut celana hitam kelam sudah berdiri di depanya.

Perkiraannya itu adalah Chanyeol, nyatanya ketika Baekhyun menilisik hingga ada senyum terkembang hangat, eksistensi itu bukan milik Park Chanyeol.

"Hai," suaranya bahkan sangat lembut. "Kenapa makhluk secantik dirimu berada di tempat sepi?"

"O-oh?"

"Cantik." Ucapnya lagi yang membuat Baekhyun semakin membeku ditempat. "Aku tidak pernah melihat dirimu. Namamu?"

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan, mencoba menawarkan jabatan pertama dari pertemuan pertama merrka. "B-bae,"

"Oh, kau datang." Tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan menyela semua itu lalu membawa Baekhyun berada di belakang tubuhnya. "Ku kira sudah lupa kampung halaman setelah menghilang."

"Aku hanya mencari udara segar."

Ada ketegangan di sana; dua eksistensi dingin itu melakukan suatu kontak sedikit meletupkan emosi dengan cara mereka. Baekhyun tak begitu mengerti, yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah mencengkeram sekitar pinggang Chanyeol untuk menutupi kegugupanya.

"Hei, cantik. Jangan gugup. Aku bukan makhluk jahat. Siapa namamu?"

Tapi Baekhyun bisa melihat taring tajam itu, yang entah mengapa siap mencabik pembulu darah Baekhyun dalam sekali gerak. Dia semakin merapatkan tubuh pada Chanyeol, meminta tameng agar dirinya yang mungil bisa tersembunyi

"Maaf, dia tidak sedang ingin bertemu terlalu lama dengan pecundang."

Langkah tergesa yang Chanyeol buat turut menyeret Baekhyun untuk enyah dari tempat itu. Mereka berpindah tempat di dekat jendela besar yang juga jauh dari hingar bingar.

"Yang tadi itu, siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa pesta ini di gelar."

"Saudara?"

"Ya. Namanya Yoon Doojoon. Keturunan terakhir keluarga Victor."

Baekhyun melihat ada kebencian saat Chanyeol menyebut nama itu. Oleh karenanya, Baekhyun berhenti bertanya dan memilih diam untuk kembali berfokus pada dirinya yang serasa sedikit aman dari jangkauan para penghisap darah yang sedang berpesta.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun menarik pelan lengan jas Chanyeol, "Kapan kita pulang?"

"Kau ingin pulang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, "Aku sudah lelah memakai sepatu dan baju ini."

Kepalanya melongok kebawah, pada kakinya yang berbalut _heels_ berhias berlian yang Kyungsoo katakan sebagai sebuah _limited edition._ Baekhyun tidak membelinya sendiri, melainkan ayah Chanyeol yang melakukannya beserta satu gaun yang membungkus tubuh Baekhyun saat ini.

"Berdansa dulu bagaimana?"

"O-oh? Tapi aku tidak bisa. Dan juga kakiku sangat lelah. Tidak lagi aku menggunakan sepatu seperti ini."

Semesta mungkin sedang ingin bermain dengan perasaan, mendesirkan Baekhyun dalam alunan lembut sebuah perlakuan di kedua kakinya.

Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangan, bukan dalam konteks sepenuhnya, hanya saja lelaki itu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk bertumpu pada satu lutut dan melepas lilitan rumit disekitar kaki Baekhyun. Tidak hanya satu, tapi dua-duanya terlepas hingga Baekhyun bisa merasa bebas pada lentik jemari kakinya.

Belum selesai dengan perlakuan Chanyeol pada kakinya, Baekhyun tersentak kecil untuk tubuhnya yang sedikit terangkat dan kedua kaki telanjangnya mendarat pada kilat sepatu hitam itu.

"Sudah tidak sakit, kan?"

"I-iya."

"Ikuti saja kakiku. Kau hanya perlu melemaskan tubuhmu, biar aku yang memegang kendali."

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling just dive right in_

 _And follow my lead_

 _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Wajar jika Baekhyun mempertanyakan mengapa semua menjadi seindah ini. Mungkin karena dia seorang wanita yang tak mengerti alur perasaan, terlalu lama bersembunyi pada benteng pertahanan pada lawan jenis yang mencoba mendekat. Tapi jika benteng itu tiba-tiba runtuh dalam waktu singkat oleh seorang Park Chanyeol, rasa-rasanya Baekhyun benar lupa pada rasa benci yang sempat mengakar.

Mereka terlalu banyak membenci, tapi juga mendadak terlalu cepat melebur semua itu pada malam yang tak terduga. Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 5 jam, kontak fisik itu juga banyak terjadi di antara keduanya.

Baekhyun hampir kehilangan rasionalitas dirinya ketika tangan Chanyeol melingkar di sekitar pinggang. Menyentuh bagian itu dengan sangat lembut sembari membawa tubuhnya berputar mengikuti musik yang terdengar. Bersama dengan itu kelembutan lain mulai menyusup di perpotongan leher Baekhyun, menghembuskan sesuatu serupa napas kehidupan bersama kecupan kecil di sekitar tengkuk.

"Kau beraroma manis. Aku suka." Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Baekhyun yang memejamkan mata, tak berusaha mengelak karena pada dasarnya dia sudah terbuai oleh sentuhan Chanyeol. Bukan hanya menciumnya, Baekhyun juga merasakan sesuatu menyapit kulit lehernya, menyesap sedikit lama lalu kembali membisikan sesuatu yang menggugah gairah, "Kau benar-benar istimewa."

Dan malam itu mereka berdansa, melupakan rasa takut serta benci untuk mengutamakan gejolak. Tidak ada yang berniat menjauh, nyatanya kedekatan ini seperti candu baru untuk sebuah penyatuan baru.

 **.**

Bias cahaya itu malu-malu menembus jendela, mengusik dua mata cantik yang tengah terpejam. Kicau burung tak terdengar, untuk itu sang bias cahaya semakin menggencarkan sinarnya hingga mata cantik terpejam itu menunjukkan pergerakan.

Sebuah pagi yang tenang, dimana kedamaian tercipta bersama hangat yang melingkup tubuh berbalut gaun _maroon_ itu.

Baekhyun memulai semua dengan mencoba menyelaraskan kesadaran dalam dirinya. Dia berusaha kembali beadaptasi dengan kesadaran yang baru terkumpul, memahami tentang apa saja yang tertangkap matanya begitu asing dibukaan pertama. Detik pertama Baekhyun belum memiliki kesadaran, tapi pada detik ke lima dia bisa menyadari ini bukan tempat biasa dia terbangun. Terlebih ada lingkaran tangan yang membatasi gerak tubuhnya di sekitar perut serta usakan halus dari balik punggungnya. Seperti seseorang kucing yang mendesak karena menikmati sebuah kehangatan.

"Sudah bangun?" Baekhyun mengenali suara itu, "Tidurmu nyenyak sekali."

"A-aku dimana?"

"Di kamarku."

"K-kau," dan ketika Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya, ada Chanyeol yang begitu dekat hingga hidungnya bisa bersentuhan langsung dengan kening lelaki itu. "Kenapa aku disini?"

"Tentu karena kita tidur. Oh, ku rasa hanya kau yang tidur. Aku tidak."

"C-chanyeol, i-ini terlalu dekat." Meski begitu Baekhyun tak berusaha menghindar, dia terdiam untuk sesuatu yang baru di hatinya; sebuah debaran gila itu datang.

"Semalam justru kita lebih dekat."

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol membuka matanya, mendongak sedikit untuk bertemu langsung pada pandangan Baekhyun. "Kau tidak—"

Baekhyun lalu melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dia masih merasa mengenakan pakaian lengkap beserta dalaman yang membungkus.

"Kau pikir aku secabul itu?" alih-alih menjauh, Chanyeol justru semakin mengeratkan pelukan yang ia buat hingga dia kembali menikmati kemanisan dari perpotongan leher Baekhyun. "Baekhyun,"

"Y-ya?"

"Mau tidur denganku?"

Satu cubitan mengenai sekitar perut Chanyeol, tapi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak sakit." Katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Katakan seperti itu lagi atau aku akan membunuhmu."

"Seperti kau bisa saja." pelukan itu semakin di pererat hingga Chanyeol bisa dengan leluasa mencium sekitar leher Baekhyun. Matanya menangkap bulatan merah dari leher putih itu, merasa bangga karena bulatan merah itu hasil karyanya semalam dan Baekhyun tak mengetahuinya. "Baekhyun,"

"Apa!"

"Jangan dekat dengan lelaki lain, ya?"

"M-maksudnya?"

Baekhyun tak salah dengar, benar apa yang ditangkap telinganya itu bersumber dari mulut Chanyeol. Kiranya ini hanya sebuah guarauan, nyatanya terlihat nyata ketika dua pasang mata itu saling bertemu dan Chanyeol memiliki sisi tajam dalam keseriusan yang sedang ia salurkan dari matanya.

"Kau milikku dan aku milikmu. Hukum akan berlaku seperti itu mulai sekarang. Kau jangan coba-coba lari karena aku sedang berjalan menemuimu. Membawa keseriusan yang jarang ku katakan pada siapapun, hanya padamu."

Tubuh Baekhyun terbaring lagi, mendapat tindihan dari Chanyeol yang sudah memenjara sisian tubuhnya dengan dua tangan. Rambut yang berantakan itu di tarik menuju belakang telinga, bibirnya yang kering mendapat kebasahan untuk satu kecupan dari lelaki yang kini tak memiliki jarak dengannya.

"Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku, brengsek."

"Yakin ini yang pertama?" Chanyeol kembali mengecup. "Ku rasa ini yang kesekian kali aku menciummu."

"Kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku, kan?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, dia mendekat dengan caranya yang halus dan menjangkau cuping telinga untuk ia kulum. "Aku suka bermain. Kau mau bermain dari mana? Dari tubuh atau dari hati?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Basyot :** Okay, pertama mungkin kalian bakal bilang "Lupa ceritanya jadi harus baca dari awal" , no problem gaes, itu salah saya yang molor ky kolor sehun kalo update T.T

Kedua, saya mau jelaskan sedikit aja. Di review kemarin banyak yang tanya, **beda kaum utara sama selatan apa?**

Saya akan bertanggung jawab untuk menjelaskan : Jadi di suatu kota itu ada tembok besar yang memisahkan kota itu jadi dua bagian, selatan dan utara. Kaum selatan itu isinya manusia semua, tempat tinggalnya Baekhyun. Di sana kehidupannya ya sewajarnya manusia hidup. Kalo kaum utara isinya vampir, bangsanya Chanyeol. Sampai sini bisa dimengerti? Hehe..

 **Sebenernya Chanbaek udah saling kenal apa belum? Kok ada bagian Baekhyun tanya Chanyeol itu siapa tapi mereka dijodohin?** Awalnya belum, tapi setelah kematian kakek Baekhyun itu adalah jalan yang membawanya tau siapa Chanyeol. Masih inget kan bagian Baekhyun yang di datengi sama orang-orang asing?

 **Ini latarnya masa sekarang apa gimana?** Yes! Ini latarnya masa sekarang, zaman now.

Fyi, ini genre bukan zona nyaman saya. Kalian yang biasa baca ff saya mungkin tau dan hapal banget genre apa aja yang biasa saya tulis. Cuman, ini jadi batu loncatan baru, semacam inovasi biar gak bosen. Saya bener-bener harus mikir, mau dibuat seperti apa FF ini biar utang penasaran saya sama genre fantasi bisa tuntas. Hehe..

Saya masih merasa sangat kurang dengan FF ini. Sewaktu nulis banyak yang harus saya ulangi. Jadi kalau nanti ada review yang gak dapet feel di cerita ini, saya bisa maklum hehe..

Dengan segala hormat dan rasa sayang saya pada kalian, saya mohon maaf bila ada yang kurang hehe..

See you in my other FF gaes.. saranghaeyo...


	4. Chapter 4

**FLATMATE**

Chapter 3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah pukul 10 pagi, tapi Baekhyun masih mendekam di dalam selimut kamarnya setelah membersihkan diri. Hari ini tidak ada kuliah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memanjakan diri di _flat_ dan mengerahkan segala kemalasan yang selalu ia simpan rapi.

Sebenarnya ada yang lebih kuat menjadi alasan mengapa Baekhyun sedikit enggan berpisah dengan ranjangnya.

Bermula dari pesta keluarga Du Barry dan bukaan pertama matanya di pagi hari yang berada dekat dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bukan seorang penerjemah perasaan, tapi dia tidak munafik arti debaran ini mengarah 100% pada satu kesimpulan tentang sebuah rasa. Katakan Baekhyun itu amatiran; sangkalan yang datang dari logikanya kalah kuat dengan fakta yang menyebabkan pipinya bersemu merah.

 _Sialan!_ Chanyeol menarik semua dalam satu genggaman dan tidak membiarkan Baekhyun membela diri. Maksudnya, ini terlalu cepat untuk merasakan debaran itu sedang hari-hari yang lalu mereka mudah sekali tersulut emosi.

" _Bee,_ "

Melongok sebentar ke pintu, Baekhyun mendapati Kyungsoo masuk dengan apron melilit sekitar tubuhnya. Bisa tercium jelas aroma masakan yang menggatalkan indera perasa Baekhyun untuk menghabisi kenikmatan hasil karya Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencium Sup Kepiting."

" _Bingo!_ " Kyungsoo menjentikkan jarinya, "Kai memberi banyak kepiting dari kampung halaman ibunya."

"Dia terlihat baik."

"Sangat baik."

"Dan sepertinya tampan."

"Tidak usah diragukan lagi itu, _bee._ "

"Lalu aku mengendus aroma jatuh cinta dari dirimu."

"Tepat sek— _ups_!"

" _Gotcha!_ " Selimut yang membungkus itu tertendang, meloloskan tubuh Baekhyun yang terlalu bahagia menangkap basah pengakuan Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo jatuh cinta!"

"Terlihat sekali, ya?"

"Ehm-mm."

"Tapi aku belum terlalu yakin. Kami baru bertemu beberapa minggu, _bee._ "

"Zaman sekarang cinta tidak butuh waktu lama, Soo— _ya._ Ku pikir kalian cocok meski aku belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan hanya melihat dari foto yang kau tunjukkan."

"Kau harus melihatnya secara langsung."

"Kalau begitu kita atur pertemuan. Semoga dia mau mengenalku."

"Tentu, _bee._ Aku akan menghubungi Kai untuk meng—"

 **Bugh!**

Kyungsoo terlalu berbahagia untuk mengatur pertemuan itu hingga langkahnya yang hendak mengambil ponsel di kamar harus terhalang sesuatu yang keras. Tubuhnya terhuyung, pantatnya benar-benar merasa sakit tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa mengumpat kala matanya menangkap sosok Park Chanyeol di depan pintu.

"Baek, kau melihat kaos kaki ku? Aku kemarin menjemurnya tapi ku lihat di penjemuran tidak ada." lelaki itu bersuara tanpa dosa setelah membuat Kyungsoo tersungkur.

"O-oh?" ada kekosongan sebentar pada otak Baekhyun kala eksistensi Chanyeol yang cukup tampan terjamah seluruh indera penglihatnya. Kemejanya memiliki potongan yang pas dengan lengan yang dilipat sebatas siku, rambutnya yang hitam pekat memiliki tatanan cukup rapi hingga membuka luas-luas dahinya yang indah. "Y-yang berwarna hitam?"

"Ya. Kau melihatnya?"

Segera Baekhyun membuka satu slot loker dan tak lama dia menenteng kaos kaki hitam yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ini?"

" _Yes. Thanks, princess._ " Lalu usakan di puncak kepala Baekhyun menambah kekosongan yang ada. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena Baekhyun melihat ada spatula mengayun di depan matanya dan wajah Kyungsoo memicing curiga.

"Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? ' _Princess_ _'_? _Princess_ siapa? Ana? Elsa? Aurora?"

"O-oh? I-itu.."

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Nona Byun."

Bahu Baekhyun melemas, kali ini dia yang tertangkap basah dan tidak ada pengelakan karena ' _princess_ _'_ sudahlah cukup menjadi bukti kuat.

 **.**

"Aku berani bersumpah tidak ada apa-apa dengan Chanyeol!" telunjuk dan jari tengah itu mengacung, beserta keseriusan Baekhyun menyangkal kecurigaan dari cara Kyungsoo melihatnya.

"Ya."

"A-aku juga tidak tahu dia bisa baik seperti itu."

"Hm"

"K-kalau ada yang baik, kita juga harus baik, kan?"

"Yap! Betul sekali."

"Hubunganku dengan Chanyeol seperti itu. Ya, karena kita sama-sama baik."

"Oh."

"Kyungsoo.." Baekhyun merengek, menarik lengan kaos Kyungsoo dengan permohonan yang jelas tergambar di wajahnya, "Aku tidak pacaran dengan Chanyeol. Kau harus percaya itu."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalian berpacaran, _bee._ " Baekhyun terbungkam, dia benar-benar kalah telak. "Dan kalaupun memang nanti atau entah kapan kalian memang pacaran, aku bisa apa? Kalian yang terlibat, aku hanya tim pendukung."

"Kau ini, membuatku takut saja."

"Apanya yang ditakutkan? Takut aku mengetahui hubungan kalian yang sebenarnya?" Kekehan Kyungsoo memperparah kerucutan di bibir Baekhyun, "Kalau kau menganggap aku teman, seharusnya kau tidak perlu takut memberitahu soal hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol. Aku bukan teman yang memprotes apapun keputusanmu, aku lebih suka menjadi pendukung atas apapun yang kau pilih. Asalkan itu membuatmu bahagia."

"Sebenarnya.." Baekhyun memulai dengan nadanya yang lemah, dia butuh menceritakan semua yang masih mengganjal hingga pundaknya berangsung melemah, "kemarin aku tidak pergi ke pesta saudaraku. Aku..aku..menghadiri pesta di rumah Chanyeol."

" _What the ff_ _—_ _bee,_ kau sungguh penuh kejutan!"

"Aku bahkan sudah kenal dengan keluarga Chanyeol."

" _My second what the!_ Oke, oke." Kyungsoo menggeleng sebentar, mencoba mencerna keterkejutannya agar tidak ada umpatan kaget yang terlontar dari bibirnya. "Aku butuh cerita awal."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas sedikit berat, dia memulai dengan dua tangannya bermain _random_ pada ujung kaos, "Aku dan Chanyeol di jodohkan."

" _My third what the!_ Kau serius?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, " _Bee,_ jadi kalian sudah mengenal dari lama?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku belum lama mengenalnya, bahkan aku tidak pernah berniat mengenalnya."

"Lalu perjodohan ini?"

"Kau harus tahu ini karena perjanjian rumit yang pernah dibuat kakekku dan keluarga Chanyeol. _Yeah,_ kami terjebak dalam perjanjian seperti itu dan tidak ada opsi penolakan. Nasibku mengenaskan, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengusak puncak kepala temannya itu, menyibakkan anak rambut liar di sekitar kepala Baekhyun untuk ia bawa ke belakang telinga. "Aku tidak tahu serumit apa perjanjian itu hingga kalian tidak memiliki pilihan menolak."

"Sangat rumit. Terlebih hubunganku dengan Chanyeol dari awal tidak begitu bagus."

"Tapi sekarang kalian sudah berada pada tahap yang bagus." Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah mata, membuat Baekhyun menahan hangat pada pipinya. "Kalian lebih dekat dalam waktu yang singkat. Tapi setidaknya itu baik terlebih kalian akan menikah."

"Itu masih lama, Soo— _ya._ Aku masih ingin melanjutkan kuliahku dan bekerja."

"Apapun itu, aku senang mendengarnya. Selamat, Byun Baekhyun! Kau sudah pintar jatuh cinta rupanya."

 **.**

Runtutan turunan rumus itu memaksa Baekhyun menautkan dua alis. Sedikit rumit, tapi dia tertantang menyelesaikan meski kepalanya akan berdenyut. Sekian menit ia mencoba tidak menyerah, pada akhirnya Baekhyun beralih pada Geometri dan mencerna beberapa teorema yang pernah diajarkan sewaktu semester 2.

Ada berbungkus makanan ringan yang Baekhyun ambil dari lemari es, membukanya beberapa demi menemani pusing yang mulai menjalar. Lalu di sisa terakhir perjuangannya mencari kebenaran tentang teorema yang menyatakan _'_ _tiga titik dapat dibuat tepat satu bidang_ _'_ , Baekhyun mendapati satu senyum bertengger dari eksistensi di depan pintu kamarnya.

Park Chanyeol.

"Belajar, ya?"

Caranya berbicara terdengar manis. Baekhyun hampir saja tertiup kemanisan itu tapi dia cukup baik mengendalikan diri dengan wajah dinginnya. "Ya. Besok lusa aku ada kuis."

Buku tebal berwarna kuning yang Baekhyun pegang itu berpindah tangan, ditutup seketika lalu di jadikan sebuah bantal. "Apa enaknya belajar matematika?"

Baekhyun yang duduk di atas karpet dan menyandarkan dagu pada pinggiran ranjang, melihat Chanyeol membaringkan diri di atas ranjang dengan posisi kepala mereka yang berdekatan. Kedua tangan lelaki itu dibawa ke belakang kepala, atensinya menjalar pada langit-langit kamar Baekhyun yang ber-cat _pink._

"Dan apa enaknya belajar anatomi?"

"Anatomi membuatku tahu bagian tubuh manusia. Itu menyenangkan, Baek."

"Katakan saja kau ingin melihat tubuh wanita secara gratis."

"Ku beri tahu, tubuh wanita tidak begitu menarik bagiku."

Sontak Baekhyun melihat tubuhnya yang berbalut baju super biasa; celana sebatas lutut dengan kaos bergambar Winnie the Pooh yang dia beli dari pasar malam. Benar-benar tidak menarik, menurut Baekhyun.

"Terkecuali tubuhmu."Imbuh Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat lemparan penghapus oleh Baekhyun. "Kau frontal sekali, Baek."

"Bisakah lelaki berhenti membicarakan tubuh wanita?"

"Pembahasan tentang tubuh wanita itu tidak akan ada habisnya. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki pasti ada saja yang bisa diperbincangkan."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah marah jika wanita menyebut kalian para lelaki itu mesum."

"Konteksnya berbeda, Baek." Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya, menumpu dagu dengan dua tangan demi melihat Baekhyun lebih jelas. "Mesum itu jika aku membicarakan dengan nafsu didalamnya. Berbeda jika aku hanya membicarakan _'_ _oh, wanita itu memiliki kelebihan lemak di pipi_ _'_."

Reflek Baekhyun menangkup pipinya, merasa tersindir karena beberapa kali dia menggumam tentang bobot pipinya yang sedikit obesitas. "Membicarakan lemak tubuh di depan wanita itu sedikit kurang sopan."

"Kenapa? Itu bukan sebuah kekurangan. Menurutku lucu saja wanita dengan pipi tembam. Seperti milikmu." Tangkupan itu Chanyeol ganti dengan tangannya dan menggemas pipi Baekhyun banyak-banyak. "Oh, kau memiliki tahi lalat di atas bibirmu, Baek. Aku baru menyadarinya."

Chanyeol lupa tentang sebuah jarak ketika dia mendekatkan hidungnya dengan milik Baekhyun. Dua pasang mata itu bertaut penuh kelembutan; menjalin satu benang tak kasat mata untuk tahu mengapa semua ini menjadi debar pada pihak Baekhyun sebagai manusia.

"Chanyeol,"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku, kan?"

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau. Aku tahu betul _track record_ mu tentang wanita sangat buruk. Kau penggombal ulung dan- _well,_ tidak sedikit yang mengatakan kau itu buaya darat."

Kemudian sebelah tangan yang menangkup pipi itu memberi usakan. Lembut, penuh kasih, dan sihir yang terkandung melebihi batas normal. Ada kalanya Baekhyun menerjemahkan ini sebagai bentuk kulitnya yang sensitif jika disentuh orang lain, tapi tak jarang juga ini semua adalah hasil dari perasaan aneh dalam dirinya.

"Kau melihatku seperti itu, hm?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, "Aku membebaskan orang berkata apapun dan mengecap apapun tentangku. Aku tidak masalah dengan julukan apapun atas apa yang pernah ku perbuat. Hanya saja,"

Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya. Dia mulai bermain dengan anak rambut Baekhyun yang meliar karena tak semua terjangkau oleh gelungan kasar di atas rambut, "Hanya saja apa, Chanyeol?"

"Hanya saja, mereka tidak bisa menilai sebuah ketulusan yang hanya akan aku berikan pada satu orang." Pucuk hidungnya Chanyeol tekan pada milik Baekhyun, deru hangat napas mulai terasa dan Chanyeol bisa melihat kegugupan di mata Baekhyun. "Dan itu kau."

"Penggombal ulung." Gumam Baekhyun dengan senyum kecilnya, "Jadi sudah berapa banyak wanita yang termakan manis ucapanmu, hm?"

Seakan mulai bisa berperan atas situasi ini, Baekhyun mengangkat dua tangannya untuk ia kalungkan di leher Chanyeol.

"Jangan dihitung. Nanti kau pusing."

"Pasti banyak."

"Seperti itulah."

"Dan bodohnya mereka semua terjerat dengan mulut manismu."

"Ya, karena itu mereka suka sekali jika ku cium."

 _Cium?_

Oh, Baekhyun sedikit murka ketika menggabungkan 'penggombal ulung' dengan fakta sebuah 'ciuman' yang menjadi teman perjalanan Chanyeol menjerat wanita. Dia lantas melepas lingkaran tangan itu dan berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Cemburu, ya?" Tau-tau Chanyeol sudah mengambil posisi yang sama seperti Baekhyun, duduk di atas karpet dan memunggungi ranjang. "Jadi begini rasanya dicemburui?"

"Diam!" Selembar _sticky-note_ yang ada di sekitar itu Baekhyun tempel tepat di dahi Chanyeol.

"Bibirnya tolong jangan terlalu dikerucutkan. Itu sangat menggemaskan, Baek."

Tapi bibir Baekhyun semakin mengerucut, merasa jengkel berlebih karena bisa-bisanya Chanyeol bercanda disaat dia merajuk.

"Bisa kau keluar?" Kali ini Baekhyun meninggalkan tempatnya, beralih pada singkapan selimut di atas ranjang dan mengubur diri di sana. "Aku mau tidur."

"Ini masih sore dan kau mau tidur?" Chanyeol mengikuti dengan senyum gemas, dia merebahkan diri di belakang Baekhyun dan memenjara wanita itu layaknya sebuh guling."Mulai sekarang aku akan membuatmu cemburu. Aku suka caramu merajuk. Cantik." Lalu kecupan itu Chanyeol labuhkan pada puncak kepala Baekhyun yang juga tertutup selimut.

 **.**

 _Tozca Cafe, 6pm._

Singkatnya Baekhyun bukan orang yang suka menjadi terlambat ketika membuat janji dengan orang lain. Semalam Kyungsoo mengatakan akan memperkenalkan Kai pada Baekhyun untuk satu hubungan pertemanan baru. Baekhyun tentu senang. Maka dari itu setelah menyelesaikan kuliah dan merapikan dirinya yang acak-acakan karena kepusingan kuliah hari ini, Baekhyun pergi ke tempat yang sudah Kyungsoo katakan sebagai tempat bertemu.

Sebenarnya masih tersisa 15 menit lagi menuju pukul 6, tapi Baekhyun sudah bertandang manis di salah satu sudut _cafe_ dengan segelas coklat hangat untuk sore yang dingin.

"Kita bertemu." Menjadi satu yang mengejutkan Baekhyun dikala ia baru saja menyesap coklat hangatnya.

Wajahnya tidak asing, bahkan Baekhyun masih bisa mengenal jelas suara itu meski mereka baru sekali bertemu.

"Yoon Doojoon?"

"Terima kasih, Cantik, sudah mengingat namaku." Lalu punggung tangan Baekhyun mendapat kecup singkat dari lelaki bersurai kemerahan itu.

Menyadari satu yang tidak sepatutnya ada ketika bertemu salah seorang dari bangsa vampir setelah pesta itu, Baekhyun kebingungan dengan _cup_ berisi coklat hangatnya. Identitasnya sebagai manusia terpatahkan dengan telak oleh _cup_ yang tidak seharusnya ada bersama seorang vampir.

"Tenang, aku tidak masalah dengan coklat hangat ini. _Kau_ bisa mengonsumsinya dengan baik. Aku bisa memaklumi karena kau manusia." Doojoon mengedipkan sebelah mata, yang mana membuat Baekhyun harus mengerutkan dahi karena perlakuan itu. "Sendiri saja? Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu. Kita bisa melanjutkan perkenalan yang sempat tertunda."

"Ku pikir tidak ada satu relasi apapun yang terjalin hingga aku harus berkenalan denganmu, Doojoon- _ssi._ "

"Harus. Kita akan menjadi keluarga. Bukan begitu, cantik?"

Mendadak Baekhyun benci perjodohan yang akan membawanya pada hubungan keluarga dengan Doojoon.

Sampai dimana Baekhyun bisa bertahan dengan dingin yang ia buat dari raut wajahnya, dia menemukan sesuatu yang tidak asing pada diri Doojoon. Bukan karena kilat tajam yang muncul samar-samar dari deretan gigi lelaki itu, melainkan hal lain yang sepintas lewat dengan kecepatan super.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, di pesta Du Barry malam itu."

"Bukan, di hari lainnya."

"Ku rasa tidak. Kenapa?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun menyibakkan tangannya, "Ku rasa karena kau memiliki wajah terlalu pasaran. Beberapa teman kuliah ada yang mirip denganmu."

Doojoon tertawa kecil, menyambut hujaman sindiran Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sedikit meremehkan ketampanan di wajahnya. "Du Barry benar-benar tajam memilihmu sebagai calon istri Chanyeol. Harusnya aku datang lebih awal, jadi aku bisa merebutmu dulu daripada Du Barry."

"Tck."

"Serius, kau cantik. Mendadak aku ingin merebutmu dari Du Barry."

"Bermimpi saja sampai petinggi Du Barry memutuskan untuk mengakhiri eksistensimu."

Bukan, Baekhyun tak memiliki suara berat seperti itu terlebih ancaman yang terdengar tidak main-main. Ada eksistensi lain di sana, berdiri tepat di belakang Doojoon dengan kebekuan di wajahnya.

"C-chanyeol?" Serius, Baekhyun tak tahu kapan Chanyeol di sana meski dia nyata-nyata bisa melihat langsung jika ada kehadiran Chanyeol di sekitar Doojoon.

"Hai, sepupu. Aku sedang pinjam calon istrimu sebentar." Dengan kekehannya yang menjemukan, Doojoon mengatakan hal itu pada Chanyeol yang seperti hilang semangat untuk tersenyum. Rahangnya mengeras, dua alisnya saling bertaut dengan mata memicing penuh benci.

"Tidak tahu malu." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Tenang, _man._ Aku tidak berbuat macam-macam. Hanya mencoba meyakinkan apakah si cantik ini bisa berubah pikiran." Doojoong memberi senyum sepihak dari bibirnya, "Victor bukan pilihan buruk untuk sebuah keabadian daripada Du Barry, Baekhyun." lalu dia berbicara pada Baekhyun.

"Kau berbicara seolah kau tidak memiliki kecacatan sebagai bagian dari Victor."

"Oh, _man._ Aku tidak terbukti melakukannya. Jadi kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah?"

Doojoon bangkit dari tempatnya, menepuk pundak Chanyeol sebentar lalu berlalu dengan gayanya yang santai. Sedang Chanyeol sendiri terlihat meradang, rahangnya masih mengeras dengan silat tatapan tajam pada Doojoon yang mulai menjauh.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan pertemuanku dengan Doojoon." Baekhyun memulai kala Chanyeol berganti memandangnya. "Aku di sini bukan untuk bertemu Doojoon. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu, kau bisa percaya padaku, Chanyeol."

Dan sebenarnya apa status mereka sehingga Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk percaya? Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak perlu merasa khawatir terlebih takut ada kesalahpahaman, tapi Baekhyun merasa harus memberi penjelasan untuk kemarahan yang sedang menjilat diri Chanyeol.

"Alasan yang terlalu murah."

"Tapi itu sebuah kenyataan. Aku tidak mengada-ada."

"Dan kau pikir aku bisa percaya denganmu?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis, dua tangannya ia tumpu di meja dan memajukan tubuh lebih dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya. "Ayolah. Manusia terlalu pintar berbohong dan aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk cepat percaya."

"Kau menuduhku berbohong?"

"Lantas, aku harus menuduhmu seperti apa, Baekhyun? Kita bisa menilai sesuatu berdasar kenyataan dan apa yang dilihat mataku ku anggap penilaian paling benar."

"Egois!" gumam Baekhyun, dia menyalakkan emosi karena runtutan hinaan itu Chanyeol cercah langsung tanpa disaring. "Dan kau pikir manusia sepertiku peduli dengan penilaian _makhluk_ sepertimu?! Tck!"

Sakit hati dengan semua itu, Baekhyun melakukan hal sama; menumpu dua tangan pada meja dan menantang Chanyeol dengan ketajaman matanya. "Dengar, Park Chanyeol, sang keturunan Du Barry yang paling dihormati. Kau percaya atau tidak, menganggapku pembohong atau apapun, kita tidak memiliki urusan apa-apa untuk memperpanjang itu semua. Ku tegaskan sekali lagi, aku tidak akan repot-repot mengurusi tuduhanmu itu karena aku masih memiliki hal lain untuk ku urusi. _Case closed,_ kau bisa pergi."

Chanyeol tak bergeming, masih pada tempatnya bersama tatapan tajamnya pada Baekhyun. "Kau—"

"Okay, kalau begitu aku yang akan pergi."

Baekhyun berlalu dengan emosi menggebu dan tidaklah peduli dengan Chanyeol di belakang. Baekhyun selalu diajarkan untuk tidak membuat rumit masalah meski dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk membela diri. Baginya, kebenaran perlakan akan terbuka pada waktu yang tepat jadi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan terlalu berlebih.

"Baekhyun!" tangannya di tahan ketika Baekhyun sudah melewati pintu _cafe,_ "Bisakah kau membuang keegoisanmu?"

Kembali Baekhyun berdecih, ingin rasanya dia meludahkan semua emosinya yang memiliki ketipisan sabar, "Dan sekarang kau mengatakan aku egois?!"

"Ya, karena kau tidak ingin menyelesaikan masalah dan tidak membenarkan kesalahan ini."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau permasalahan? Ini hanya tentang pertemuan tidak sengaja dengan seorang yang menyulut kebencianmu dan kau menyalahkan aku atas hal itu." Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol cukup kasar, "Bukan sesuatu yang cukup besar jika harus diperdebatkan seperti ini. Jadi ku mohon jangan memperbesar sesuatu yang sebenarnya hanya setitik kesalahpahaman."

Lalu wanita itu pergi dengan keberatan hatinya atas pertengkaran ini. Tapi langkahnya terhenti di jarak 3 meter karena tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang oleh seseorang yang kini memegang dua pundaknya.

"Oke, aku minta maaf. Aku yang salah."

"Aku membencimu!" ucap Baekhyun dalam suara rendah. "Kenapa kau mudah sekali merendahkan aku seperti itu? Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan yang lain."

"Aku minta maaf. Sudah, ya? Aku hanya tidak suka kau dekat dengan Doojoon. Dia berbahaya untukmu, Baek."

"Dan kau pikir aku mau dekat dengannya? Tidak ada satu manusia-pun yang mau dekat dengan vampir."

Tubuhnya ditarik dalam sebuah pelukan, menyergah air mata yang hendak turun untuk membasahi pipi.

"Aku seorang vampir omong-omong."

"Tapi kau kehilangan beberapa kekuatanmu dan sekarang kau tak jauh berbeda dengan manusia."

"Menangisnya sudah?"

"Siapa yang menangis?" tapi Baekhyun menyeka tetesan yang ada di pelupuk matanya.

"Pulang, ya?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Kyungsoo."

Dari kejauhan Baekhyun sudah melihat Kyungsoo bersama seorang pria yang bisa dipastikan itu adalah sosok Kai.

"Kau mengenal lelaki yang bersama temanmu itu?" Chanyeol memicing sebentar, menulusuri tiap inci lelaki yang berjalan mendekat bersama Kyungsoo.

"Tidak—maksudku, belum. Aku akan segera mengenalnya melalui Kyungsoo."

"Hai!" seperti biasa, Kyungsoo menyapa terlebih dahulu, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, _bee._ "

"Tidak, Soo. Kami baru saja datang."

"Kau mengajak Chanyeol, Baek? Bagus, ini akan semakin ramai."

"Tidak, kami tidak sengaja bertemu di sini dan dia akan pul—"

"Tidak!" tiga pasang mata itu mengarah pada Chanyeol yang mengajukan penolakan, "aku ikut dengan kalian."

 **.**

Obrolan di _cafe_ dua jam yang lalu berjalan cukup canggung. Baekhyun berusaha memecah suasana dengan bertanya pada Kai tentang kuliahnya tapi sekali waktu Chanyeol akan menginterupsi. Entahlah, lelaki itu cukup aneh. Suasana hatinya seperti tidak baik hingga terkadang dia melontarkan sindiran tidak suka pada Kai.

Beruntung Kai adalah orang yang tenang. Dia tidak menanggapi apa yang Chanyeol katakan dan memilih melanjutkan obrolan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol seperti sengaja membuat keadaan tidak nyaman. Lelaki itu bertindak sesuka hati dan membuat Baekhyun harus meminta maaf untuk tindakan kekanakan yang Chanyeol katakan.

Seperti ketika Baekhyun menawarkan agar Kai berkunjung ke _flat,_ dengan tegas Chanyeol menolak dan mengatakan tidak sudi menerima tapak kaki orang lain dalam _flat_ yang ia tempati. Baekhyun terpaksa mengakhiri perkenalan itu dengan menarik Chanyeol keluar. Sudah terlalu jauh Chanyeol mengacau dan membuat keadaan menjadi semakin canggung.

"Aku membencimu!" terucap begitu saja ketika Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol keluar.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan lelaki itu!"

"Kita hanya berkenalan. Lagipula Kai itu orang yang baik, dia sangat sopan. Apa yang salah?!"

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana lelaki!"

Baekhyun mengambil napas sedikit berat. Memicing kesal untuk kesekian kalinya pada Chanyeol yang bersikap mendadak protektif.

"Baekhyun," tangan Baekhyun tercekal ketika dia ingin beranjak pergi, "Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu."

"Ayolah! Kebaikan macam apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ini? Aku hanya ingin mengenal Kai sebagai seseorang yang sedang dekat dengan temanku. Tidak lebih dari itu."

"Kau bisa mengenal yang lain. Jangan dia."

Hening sejenak. Mereka tak lagi bertukar emosi seperti sebelumnya, memilih _mode_ tenang dan mengalah pada pribadi satu sama lain.

"Kau cemburu?" pertanyaan itu terlontar langsung dari mulut Baekhyun. Menembak Chanyeol pada sasaran yang tepat dan membuat lelaki itu hanya menunduk dengan caranya sendiri. Diusak perlahan pipi itu dengan jemari lentik Baekhyun, menggerakkan ibu jarinya pada satu rasa suka tentang sebuah kecemburuan yang berbuah posesif.

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengan lelaki bernama Kai itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya tidak suka. Dia bukan orang yang baik."

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Insting lelaki."

Terkekeh sebentar, Baekhyun lantas mencubit hidung Chanyeol dengan caranya yang gemas. "Insting terkadang hanya tipuan. Jangan terlalu percaya."

"Apapun itu aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan Kai, Doojoon, atau siapapun lelaki yang coba merebutmu dariku." Telunjuk Chanyeol lebih dulu menempel pada bibir Baekhyun sebelum wanita itu membuat pembelaan. "Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah calon pengantinku. Aku berhak menjagamu dari siapapun yang coba merebut. Jangan membantah."

"Aku masih berpikir ulang tentang pernikahan itu."

"Jangan," Chanyeol mendekat, meniupkan udara di sekitar perpotongan leher Baekhyun lalu memberi jilatan pada cuping telinga wanita itu. "Jangan lakukan. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Kita harus menikah."

 **.**

Yang tidak boleh Baekhyun lakukan dalam kegelapan _flat_ -nya adalah ketika Chanyeol menghujaninya dalam tatapan dalam, Baekhyun justru melingkarkan tangan di sekitar leher lelaki itu. Ada yang membuatnya terdorong melakukan semua ini, penyangkalan tak pernah berarti apa-apa kala halus sentuhan itu menyentuh kulitnya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba memojokkan Baekhyun pada tembok setelah pintu _flat_ tertutup. Sebelumnya mereka hanya berjalan biasa, atau interaksi lebihnya Chanyeol yang mulai menyusupkan jarinya pada jari Baekhyun sepanjang perjalanan menuju _flat._ Tapi lelaki itu berubah pada tingkatan libido yang terlalu tiba-tiba; menghujani Baekhyun pada ciuman bibir yang basah dan permainan lidah yang teramat lincah.

Menjauhkan ciuman itu sebentar, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu dari matanya. "A-aku, tidak bisa melakukan sekarang."

"Melakukan apa?"

"I-itu.."

"Apa?"

"Yang, i-itu.."

Chanyeol mengusak pelan pipi Baekhyun yang sudah semerah tomat, mencium kening wanita itu perlahan lalu menariknya menuju kamar.

Dengan bebas Chanyeol lantas menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas ranjang, menindih tubuh mungil itu dan memenjara dua sisi tubuh Baekhyun dengan lengannya yang sedikit berisi.

"Tidak akan sakit."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Hm?"

"Karena kita belum menikah. Aku tidak ingin sejauh itu sebelum aku resmi menikah."

"Zaman sekarang banyak yang sudah mendahului pernikahan untuk mengecap kenikmatan."

"Silahkan menganut apa yang ada di zaman sekarang, aku tetap pada pendirianku."

Baekhyun menjauhkan kekangan itu sebentar, tapi Chanyeol lebih kuat menahan hingga rasanya sia-sia saja Baekhyun melakukannya.

"Baiklah. Kita tidak akan melakukannya sekarang." Alih-alih menjauh, Chanyeol justru mendekatkan dirinya untuk menghapus sisa ruang yang ada di antara mereka. Bibirnya kembali meraba pada permukaan tipis belah bibir Baekhyun, bermain dominan dalam hisapan dan jilatan yang melengkungkan tubuh hingga Baekhyun mulai meremas lengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama kembali menyambungkan ciuman itu, melakukan sesuai apa yang tertitah dalam benaknya dan membalik keadaan dengan dirinya sebagai penguasa. Sesekali Baekhyun menarik kecil bibir bawah Chanyeol, menggunakan giginya untuk mengapit bibir tebal itu lalu tertawa kecil untuk kedekatan yang membangkitkan libido mereka ini.

Libido memiliki jalannya sendiri, meski Chanyeol berkata _hal itu_ tidak akan terjadi malam ini, tapi dia lebih berani menelusupkan tangan pada kemeja Baekhyun untuk dua gumpalan kenyal di dalam sana. Tangannya sudah terlatih; remasan itu dilakukan dengan cara halus tapi cukup membuat Baekhyun mendesis.

Wanita itu masih berperang pada prinsip mempertahankan selaput darah, tapi iblis kenikmatan sedang mengacau semua itu untuk melupakan prinsip karena kenikmatan yang dijanjikan akan lepas sampai nirwana.

Lalu ketika sampai pada semua kancing kemeja itu lepas dan tautan di belakang punggung turut lolos dari keberadaannya, Chanyeol menemui suatu surga wanita yang membuatnya gelap mata. Puting itu ia hisap, lidahnya terkadang bermain _apik_ dalam menyapu lalu mengapit kecil dengan belah bibirnya.

Chanyeol menyukai ini; desahan Baekhyun yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu dalam sebuah penantian panjang pada akhirnya bisa ia dengar dan menyalakan satu titik merah di belakang lehernya. Sinar itu semakin terang, berkedip sesekali ketika desahan yang lolos makin nyata terdengar.

Mengintip sebentar dari bola matanya, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sudah dalam pejaman mata erat dengan desah napas kecil-kecilnya. Wanita itu bergerak tidak karuan, mencoba menyangkal kenikmatan yang diberikan pada payudaranya agar iblis kenikmatan tak lolos menyobek selaput darah keperawanan yang ia jaga.

Senyum sepihak itu Chanyeol berikan, menempelkan kerasnya kejantanan yang masih berbalut kain celana pada belah kaki Baekhyun yang sudah melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya lalu memberi penekanan pada sebuah kewanitaan yang juga masih berbalut celana.

Tubuh bagian atas mereka memang sudah tak berkain, dan jika saja Baekhyun tak menarik kuat-kuat kesadarannya yang hampir tertutup gelapnya kenikmatan, malam itu mereka benar-benar bisa berakhir dalam ketelanjangan yang menggugah gairah.

Baekhyun menggeleng, tapi Chanyeol tetap berada pada tekadnya meluruhkan sisa pakaian itu hingga Baekhyun tak bisa berkutik ketika yang ia miliki sekarang adalah kain berenda terakhir yang menutupi kewanitaannya.

Ada satu rambatan halus di sana, mengusak pangkal paha Baekhyun dengan cepat dan bermain pada sebuah tekanan pada permukaan kain yang mulai basah.

Desahan Baekhyun semakin menggila kala tangan Chanyeol terus mengusik kewanitaan Baekhyun dari luar kain yang melindungi. Telunjuknya menekan pada satu titik rawan yang membuat Baekhyun harus melengkungkan tubuhnya dan reflek mengapit tangan Chanyeol rapat-rapat. Dia merasakan ada satu aliran panas hingga membuatnya terpaksa melakukan hal itu lalu jatuh lemah dalam napas yang tidak teratur.

"Aku mengantuk." Baekhyun melepas cengkeraman tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah," selimut itu dinaikkan sebatas dada Baekhyun, menutupi tubuh wanita lemah yang mulai diserang oleh kantuk itu. "Selamat malam."

Kecupan di puncak kepala Baekhyun menjadi penutup kebasahan di pangkal paha yang sudah Chanyeol buat dengan tangannya.

Mirisnya pada keadaan ini adalah Baekhyun yang cepat terpejam tanpa menyadari senyum Chanyeol berpendar pada sesuatu yang sinis. Sebelah mata Chanyeol mulai memerah, kilau taringanya kembali nampak ketika dia berhasil membuat Baekhyun menemui pencapaian pertama melalui tangannya sendiri.

Setelah Baekhyun benar tenang dalam keadaan tidurnya, Chanyeol keluar kamar dengan bertelanjang dada untuk mengambil sebotol air di dalam lemari es. Dia lantas berdiri di depan cermin yang terpasang di ruang tamu, memeriksa kilau merah di belakang lehernya yang kini sudah berwarna ungu. Persis seperti keadaan dimana kekuatannya sebagai seorang vampir masih sempurna.

Otot-otot samar juga mulai bermunculan di sekitar lengan dan leher Chanyeol. Lelaki itu cukup puas untuk pencapaian ini. Meski masih belum kembali seutuhnya, setidaknya Chanyeol memiliki lagi beberapa hal yang sempat hilang dan hanya bisa ia dapatkan kembali melalui Baekhyun.

"Wow! Kau bergerak cepat!"

Dua pasang mata merah lainnya tertangkap oleh bayangan di cermin. Sebuah tubuh sudah bersandar di salah satu dinding, melipat tangan di depan dada dengan kepucatan yang melingkup pada kulit itu.

"Yoon. Doo. Joon." Chanyeol bergumam,menyingsingkan kembali senyum sepihaknya untuk eksistensi Doojoon.

"Kau mendapatkan kembali kekuatanmu yang hilang. Tak ku sangka kau bergerak cepat."

"Ya, sebelum kau mencuri apa yang seharusnya kudapatkan _,_ aku akan lebih dulu melakukannya."

Mereka beradu dalam tatapan sinis yang tajam, taring mereka saling menunjukkan kilau ketajaman untuk kebencian yang mengakar.

"Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tahu kau hanya ingin memanfaatkannya saja?" Doojoon maju satu langkah, mendekat pada Chanyeol yang semakin memiliki tonjolan kekuatan dari tubuhnya.

"Mungkin dia akan marah."

"Dan akan meninggalkanmu."

"Aku ragu untuk hal itu." Chanyeol berdecih sedikit sombong. "Dia bertaruh semua hatinya untukku."

"Wanita tetaplah wanita, urusan hati bisa dikesampingkan jika pecundang sudah bermain kepercayaan."

"Dia tidak akan kehilangan apapun meski aku mengambil semua energinya."

"Oh ya? Tapi pada akhirnya dia akan semakin lemah dan.." telunjuk Doojoon menggaris pada lehernya, seperti sebuah pisau yang mencoba untuk menyayat. "Mati. Ku harap kau tidak lupa jika manusia memiliki batasannya."

"Kau tidak perlu repot mengingatkanku tentang hal itu. Du Barry tidak sebodoh Victor untuk mengatasinya. Tidak lupa, kan, jika Du Barry memiliki kekuatan tertinggi saat ini?"

"Ya, kalian paling kuat hanya dalam wilayah kota kecil itu. Ku harap kau tidak lupa dengan keberadaan Clar Frost yang memiliki kasta tertinggi dari siapapun." Doojoon menarik senyum sepihaknya, menyingsingkan sedikit kesombongan dari caranya menatap dan membuat Chanyeol geram dalam kepalan tangan. "Sebaiknya kau lepaskan saja Baekhyun. Dia terlalu baik untuk lelaki penghisap sepertimu."

"Bermimpi saja. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepaskannya."

"Sekalipun hanya untuk memanfaatkan?"

"Kau sangat tahu aku."

"Bagaimana, Baekhyun?" Doojoon beralih atensi pada kehadiran lain di belakang Chanyeol. "Masih mau bertahan dengan lelaki seperti ini?"

Baekhyun sudah di sana, berdiri di depan pintu dengan selimut melilit di sekitar dada. Matanya tak lagi selembut hari biasa, ketajaman itu bisa Chanyeol rasakan dari picingan yang menukik kemarahan.

"Baekhyun?"

"Aku senang kau mendengar semua itu dengan telingamu sendiri." Doojoon berucap dengan kemenangannya. Dia lalu mendekati Baekhyun yang tampak dingin dengan emosi yang tergenggam di tangan.

"Kau hanya butuh penjelasan dariku." Chanyeol berusaha meraih tangan Baekhyun, tapi dia tersentak oleh kekuatan yang cukup besar hingga tubuhnya meruntuhkan meja yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Wow! Kau—bagaimana bisa?"

Menoleh sebentar pada Doojoon, Baekhyun menggunakan gerakan kepalanya untuk melempar Doojoon pada meja lain hingga runtuh tak bersisa.

"Sudah cukup aku menahan semua ini!" Baekhyun bergumam, menatap Chanyeol dan Doojoon dengan mata yang muali berubah semerah darah.

Dua lelaki itu mematung. Keyakinan mereka akan eksistensi Baekhyun sebagai manusia biasa mulai dipertanyakan. Terlebih setelah mereka melihat simbol yang tidak asing; berwarna putih dengan kilau tak biasa yang ada tepat di dahi wanita mungil itu.

"B-baekhyun, k-kau—Clar Frost?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Basyud:** halloooo... setelah _stuck_ beberapa kali akhirnya selesai juga chap ini.

Sekali lagi Ayoung bilang, FF ini sebenernya hasil rasa penasaran tentang genre Fantasi. Jadi kalo kerasa aneh dan membingungkan, bisa dimaklumi kok hehe.. kalo ada pertanyaan seputar chap ini bisa langsung DM di IG **parkayoung_**

Jangan DM di FFN karena susah balesnya hehe..

Makasih ya sudah baca. Ailofyu...


	5. Chapter 5

Pada masanya, sebuah kerajaan dibangun dari gundukan salju yang hanya melingkup sebuah kota kecil di Korea Selatan. Tak ada yang pernah bisa menerjemahkan bagaimana fenomena ini bisa hadir ketika berbagai musim berlalu setiap tahunnya. Saat matahari membentangkan teriknya pada permukaan bumi, maka kota kecil itu akan berselimut putih yang indah. Ketika daun berguguran dan mendayu jatuh pada permukaan tanah, maka kota itu tetap setia dengan warna putih yang damai. Dan bila musim pendingin datang menyapa, kota itu semakin memperjelas terpaan salju yang ada.

Terusut sebuah cerita. Dimana letak kota itu tersembunyi dari dunia tapi memang benar ada. Hanya segelintir yang memahami, tak berani menjamah lebih lekat karena dari luar hanya ada pohon besar tak terawat sebagai pintu masuk. Pohon itu menyembunyikan kota kecil putih berselimut salju. Sengaja dibiarkan ada untuk memperingatkan pada siapapun yang akan masuk harus memiliki keberanian yang mencokol.

Namanya Clar Frost. Bukan, bukan nama kota, tetapi nama sebuah kehidupan di dalam kota itu.

Ada sebuah istana yang menjulang tinggi dengan mahkota-mahkota yang berkilau. Tumpukan bata yang membentengi terlihat kokoh dengan penjagaan dari beberapa prajurit berbaju besi. Tiupan angin bersama putihnya salju tidak pernah berhenti siang dan malam. Keadaan dingin sudah seperti teman dekat dan begitulah yang terjadi pada Clar Frost di masa eksistensinya.

Istana itu memiliki beberapa petinggi. Identitas mereka ditandai dengan rambut pirang panjang, semburat kemerahan di sekitar mata dan kulit pucat yang terlalu kontras dengan pakaian gelap yang selalu di pakai. Bagian lain yang menjadikan Clar Frost beridentitas khusus adalah adanya batu di ruang sempit antara pangkal dua alis. Batu itu hanya akan berkilau ketika Clar Frost menunjukkan kuasa.

Clar Frost dipimpin oleh seorang yang telah menjalani kehidupan permanen selama lebih dari dua ratus juta tahun. Perawakannya yang gagah serta kebijakan yang tidak pandang status menjadikan sang pemimpin mendapat hak paten atas posisi tertinggi di Clar Frost. Oleh karena itu, Clar Frost dianggap sebagai pusat kebijakan yang menjadi kiblat beberapa kelompok lainnya yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Semua patuh pada Clar Frost. Segala bentuk kelompok vampir berada dalam satu wadah dengan pengawasan Clar Frost agar tidak terjadi kerumpangan karena mereka berbaur dengan manusia biasa.

Seperti layaknya kehidupan manusia, Clar Frost memiliki peraturan yang berkonsekuensi. Salah satunya adalah tidak bolehada penyatuan darah vampir dengan darah manusia. Akan ada akibat buruk jika dua darah berbeda itu disatukan, bukan hanya pada pihak manusia, tetapi juga pada pihak vampir. Sel telur yang dibuahi akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mematikan. Dan itu mengancam keberadaan para vampir.

Siapapun yang berada dalam genggaman Clar Frost paham betul peraturan yang ada. Mereka memilih menyatukan sesama darah vampir dan membuat kloning sebuah keturunan sesuai yang diinginkan. Hanya saja itu membutuhkan waktu lama, mungkin hampir seratus tahun menunggu dan belum tentu berhasil. Bagi yang berhasil, mereka memberikan perwujudan seorang vampir dari tubuh manusia yang tak bernyawa dan kloningan berupa darah kental berwarna jingga itu akan dibaurkan dengan darah manusia tak bernyawa.

Vampir menggunakan cara seperti itu untuk membuat seorang keturunan. Tidak ada cinta, hanya sebuah ambisi untuk memiliki seorang keturunan untuk memperbanyak kelompok. Cinta hanya sebuah seruan, bukan sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk bertahan. Pemimpin Clar Frost, Alexander Byun, menjadikan hal itu sebagai dasaran untuk mempertahankan kedamaian kelompok vampir. Tapi semua berubah ketika Alexander berjalan menembus pohon besar penjaga dan berbaur dengan manusia. Langkah pertama yang di buat membuatnya paham bagaimana manusia berinteraksi, termasuk bertukar pandang dengan seorang wanita yang kala itu sedang memikul banyak apel.

Bias sinar yang terpancar menimbulkan gemelitik sendu. Alexander terpaku untuk pertama kalinya dan senyum wanita pemikul buah itu menjadi pembuka suatu cerita bernama jatuh cinta.

Ya, Alexander Byun, sang petinggi yang paling di hormati, menaruh perasaan pada manusia biasa yang berakhir pada pemusnahan abadi pada eksistensi Alexander karena melanggar peraturan terbesar.

Keturunan Clar Frost dengan manusia biasa.

Kehancuran datang pada kelompok vampir dan mengucapkan salam perjumpaan.

Itu harus di cegah.

.

Cermin itu memantulkan sebuah kejujuran. Tidak ada yang disembunyikan, tergambar persis seperti benda asli yang tengah berada di depannya.

Seraut wajah cantik, kulit pucat dan semburat kemerahan menghiasi sekitar matanya. Baekhyun menerima perubahan ini terus berjalan hingga rambutnya yang hitam lebat berlahan berjalan pada warna pirang.

Perubahan ini tidak membuatnya terpaku. Baekhyun beberapa kali mengalami ketika kemarahan meluap dan pertahanan hanya omong kosong. Perubahan ini bukanlah yang terjadi pada manusia pada umumnya, terlalu asing jika seorang gadis di usia 20an mendadak berubah fisik menjadi sepucat salju.

Baekhyun masih ingat. Pertama kali dia menyadari hal ini adalah ketika dia masih di usia 17 tahun. Perasaan terkejut sudah pasti ada, alih-alih menanyakan pada kakek, Baekhyun memilih menyimpan sendiri karena saat kemarahan mereda fisiknya akan kembali normal.

Sejak saat itu semua menjadi misteri. Baekhyun terkadang memiliki kinerja indera yang cukup tajam. Dia bisa menjangkau semua tanpa perlu melakukan konsentrasi dan itu sungguh aneh. Baekhyun butuh penjelasan tapi tak tahu harus mencarinya pada siapa. Hingga di suatu hari, saat Kakek sudah berpulang dan duka masih menyelimut, dua orang asing menghampirinya dengan penghormatan yang cukup dalam.

" _Anda adalah keturunan terakhir Clar Frost. Kami secara khusus datang kemari untuk menjemput Anda kembali ke istana setelah Tuan Kim berpulang. Pengabdian Tuan Kim sudah berakhir dan Anda akan segera menempati istana."_

 _Omong kosong macam apa? Baekhyun tak mengerti siapa Clar Frost dan apa yang menghendaki mereka untuk menetapkan Baekhyun sebagai bagian dari itu semua._

Ya, Baekhyun saat itu tak memahami. Tapi setelahnya dia mendapat penjelasan sangat terinci tentang semua yang ditakdirkan untuknya serta apa saja yang telah terjadi antara kakek dan kelompok vampir.

"Apapun itu kau membutuhkan penjelasanku."

Memejamkan mata sebentar, Baekhyun lantas berbalik dalam diam dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Fisiknya sudah kembali seperti semula, bahkan batu yang menyala di dahi telah hilang.

"Bagian mana yang akan kau jelaskan?"

"Semua."

"Terlalu banyak yang harus ku dengar sepertinya. Aku lelah."

Selimut itu Baekhyun singkap dan dia menyembunyikan diri di bawah sana. Tabiatnya sebagai manusia tetap berjalan sekalipun dia adalah satu-satunya pemimpin tertinggi Clar Frost. Makan, minum, dan semua yang manusia lakukan secara wajar juga Baekhyun lakukan tanpa kendala apapun selama kemarahan tak mengubah dirinya menjadi pucat dan pirang.

"Dojoon hanya—AH!"

Tubuh Chanyeol kembali terlempar hanya dengan gerak mata Baekhyun. Lelaki itu mengerah dalam genggaman, merasa ini cukup merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki yang memiliki kekuatan di bawah wanita.

"Keluar."

"Aku hanya—AH!" Chanyeol terlempar ke sudut tembok lain.

"Keluar. Selama aku masih memiliki hati untuk tidak melenyapkan eksistensimu, kau harus mendengarkan perintahku. Jangan pernah lupa jika aku bisa membuatmu binasa. Kau tahu, kan, darah apa yang mengalir dalam tubuhku?"

Darah pemusnah.

Melawan Baekhyun seperti menantang eksistensi. Dalam sekali gerak saja wanita itu bisa melenyapkan semua yang ia kehendaki tanpa butuh banyak pemikiran.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemuimu besok lagi."

Lampu dimatikan. Keheningan merayap setelahnya, memperburuk kecewa yang terlanjur bersarang ketika ketertarikan sempat berkuasa.

.

Kyungsoo sudah kembali dari rumah Jongdae. Matanya yang bulat membola sempurna kala mengetahui keadaan _flat_ yang berantakan. Beberapa meja pecah, begitu juga vas-vas kecil yang menghias. Mulutnya akan menyerukan protes. Pada Baekhyun tentu saja. Sejauh ini Kyungsoo tak ingin membuat obrolan apa-apa karena Chanyeol yang memiliki aura dingin.

Hanya saja semua protes itu tertahan di bibir. Kyungsoo kembali menelan protesnya kala Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memiliki aura yang aneh. Mereka diam seperti 2 orang tak saling mengenal padahal Kyungsoo sangat ingat jika hari-hari belakangan ada kebaikan dari hubungan mereka.

" _Well,_ aku baru kembali pukul 5 dan Jongdae mengantarku." Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan ketika makan pagi selesai.

Baekhyun sibuk di dapur, mencuci piring dengan wajah tak tertebak sedang Chanyeol berdiri bersandar di lemari es dengan atensi tak lepas pada Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya berusaha mencairkan suasana. Setidaknya pada pihak Baekhyun. "Jongdae membawakan susu pisang untukmu."

"Soo, bisa minta tolong ambilkan sabun?"

Kyungsoo akan pergi mengambil, tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu mengulurkan lalu kembali pada posisinya.

"Jongdae juga membawakan roti gandum untuk kita."

"Aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih jika bertemu dengan Jongdae—Soo, bisa minta tolong kau naikkan lengan baj—Aku meminta Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mundur selangkah. Dia tidak ingin berada di tengah Chanyeol yang sedang membenahi lengan baju Baekhyun.

Entahlah. Pertengkaran jenis apa yang sedang mereka galakkan sampai Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat muak dengan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo butuh tahu karena mereka teman satu _flat._ Sekalipun keberadaannya tak membawa pengaruh apa-apa, setidaknya dia bisa menempatkan diri jika bertemu salah satu dari mereka tanpa ada kesalahpahaman yang melingkup.

"Ku rasa aku masih bernapas dengan benar dan jantungku berdetak normal untuk dikatakan aku masih hidup. Kakiku masih berpijak sempurna dan aku masih memiliki otak untuk berpikir apa saja yang terjadi ketika aku pergi."

Ada penekanan dalam nada bicara Kyungsoo. Kakinya memberanikan diri untuk mendekat pada Baekhyun, memegang pundak temannya itu lalu menautkan kedua alis untuk wajah Baekhyun yang tak lagi cerita seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!" Chanyeol menyela, menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo dari pundak Baekhyun. "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Biarkan aku bicara dengan Baekhyun."

"Tutup mulutmu dan tinggalkan kami berdua."Kembali Chanyeol menyela.

Dua mata Kyungsoo berotasi, mendadak dia ikut mual dengan Chanyeol yang semena-mena pada haknya untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun. "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Tapi ku sarankan tidak ada barang yang akan hancur seperti semalam. Aku masih memiliki hak atas _flat_ ini dan kalian tidak bisa mengabaikan hal itu."

"Soo.." tangan Kyungsoo tercekal, "Maaf. Aku akan menjelaskan padamu nanti."

" _No problem._ Aku hanya ingin keberadaanku di lihat sekalipun tidak di hargai."

Bantingan pintu kamar yang Kyungsoo lakukan menjadi masalah lain dalam sisi Baekhyun. Kyungsoo jelas marah. Semua yang ia katakan benar, siapapun yang tinggal di _flat_ ini memiliki hak yang sama. Hanya saja terlalu sulit menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo tentang eksistensi Baekhyun sebagai Clar Frost yang sedang dimanfaatkan oleh pihak-pihak tertentu. Termasuk Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan menyebut semalam adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman."

"Ya, karena itu memang sebuah fakta, Chanyeol."

"Maka dari itu kau butuh tahu kenapa fakta itu ada."

"Apa keuntungannya? Aku tidak berkepentingan dengan batu merah itu." Leher Chanyeol di tarik. Krah kemeja yang melingkar di sekitar leher pria itu Baekhyun singkap dan batu merah tertanam di sana sebagai sebuah identitas. "Kau butuh merubahnya menjadi ungu, kan?"

"Aku butuh kekuatanku kembali. Hanya itu."

"Dengan cara memanfaatkanku?"

Chanyeol menunduk. Otaknya mencari istilah lain yang lebih layak tapi tak ada. Kasarnya memang seperti itu. Hanya saja bukan ego yang memutuskan, tapi kepentingan lain yang membuat Chanyeol ingin menyelesaikan satu-persatu urusannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyalahkan tuduhanku." Baekhyun mencibir, "Setelah ini sebaiknya kau jangan pernah berpikir aku bisa kau perlakukan sesukamu. Karena aku," Kaki Baekhyun berjinjit sedikit, melingkarkan tangan di sekitar leher Chanyeol dan menyapu leher lelaki itu dengan napasnya. Bukan untuk menumbuhkan gairah, melainkan untuk menarik paksa batu merah di leher belakang Chanyeol dan meremasnya menjadi sebuah debu tak berarti.

"Baek—"

Baekhyun menjauh, tangannya yang berbalut debu ia bersihkan dengan menepuk pelan antara dua telapak. "Bersihkan."

Batu itu hilang. Kekuatan Chanyeol sepenuhnya sirna.

.

Semuanya berubah. Tak ada lagi kedekatan yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan pada Baekhyun yang menutup mulut rapat saat berpapasan. Jangankan berbicara, melihat saja Baekhyun sudah seperti muak.

Mereka hidup dalam satu _flat._ Intensitas pertemuan juga pasti lebih banyak tetapi kesempatan seperti tak memberi ruang untuk berbaikan. Chanyeol berpasrah pada nasib kekuatannya. Dia tak lagi berjuang untuk sesuatu yang sungguh ia butuhkan demi menyelesaikan pengabaian Baekhyun yang baru ia ketahui sangat menyakitkan.

Ada yang sedang jujur dalam diri Chanyeol. Niat awalnya memang buruk, tapi perlahan dia cepat menempatkan hati pada Baekhyun dan jangan bertanya alasan. Rasa suka terkadang tak bisa di deskirpsikan. Cukuplah keberadaannya itu ada dan perjuangan menjadi langkah selanjutnya untuk sebuah hubungan.

Hanya saja Chanyeol mengalami ketidak beruntungan itu. Semuanya berbalik pada kesialan dan Chanyeol tak pernah tenang jika Baekhyun masih memusuhinya.

Chanyeol paham betul seberapa kuat seorang keturunan Clar Frost dengan darah campuran. Dalam satu kedipan mata saja mungkin Chanyeol bisa bernasib lebih malang dari debu. Tapi itu semua tak menghalangi dirinya untuk mendekat, membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan menemukan wanita itu terbaring nyenyak dalam tidur manusia biasa.

Uluran tangan Chanyeol untuk membelai cantik yang tercetak di sana. Memori Chanyeol cukup bagus untuk menginat bagaimana wajah gadis 5 tahun dahulu bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Perubahan drastis itu membawa dua bibir Chanyeol ditarik dalam senyum utuh. Torehan manis yang pernah ia ingat dari seorang gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Dan sekarang dia bertemu pada perwujudan yang telah lama ia rindukan. Sosok yang tidak pernah luput dari jangkauan, sosok yang menyita semua perhatian Chanyeol dari jarak jauh, kini sudah kembali pada takdir yang sebenarnya.

"Kita tidak perlu saling mengingat. Kau bisa melupakanku sebanyak yang kau mau. Tapi ku mohon jangan membenci, itu benar-benar menyusahkanku."

Punggung tangan Baekhyun di ambil, di kecup cukup lama oleh Chanyeol untuk sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan semenderita ini jika Baekhyun menjauh.

"Selamat malam, cantik." Dan kecupan di kening itu membawa Chanyeol kembali pada kenyataan yang ada.

.

Baekhyun masih bisa menjalani dirinya sebagai manusia biasa. Dia akan merasa lapar jika melewatkan makan pagi, merasa mengantuk jika terlambar tidur malam, dan mengalami sakit perut saat terlalu banyak makanan pedas. Tidak ada yang berubah sekalipun jati diri yang sebenarnya adalah seorang Clar Frost.

Dan juga tidak ada yang berusaha di rubah. Masihlah tetap seorang Byun Baekhyun yang cerdas dan pendiam. Dia tidak akan membuka mulut jika tidak di tegur, tidak akan tertawa lepas jika tidak dengan teman-teman dekatnya, dan tidak akan menggubris semua cemooh yang selalu ia dengar karena rasa iri pada nilai sempurna yang Baekhyun dapat dari kelas.

"Ah!"

Botol berembut yang dingin itu mengejutkan Baekhyun. Bibirnya menarik senyum kecil saat wajah Jongdae muncul dan Kyungsoo ada di belakangnya.

" _Thanks._ "

"Kelasmu berakhir lebih cepat dari biasanya, Baek."

"Ya. Tadi hanya kuis."

"Sudah makan? Aku membawa _sandwich_ dari praktek hari ini." Kyungsoo mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya dan memberikan pada Baekhyun. Dia tahu betul jika temannya ini melewatkan makan siang hanya untuk duduk merenung dengan buku-bukunya. "Perasaanmu sudah lebih baik, Baek?"

"Hm?"

"Pe. Ra. Sa. An. Mu." Dada Baekhyun ditepuk pelan. "Berselisih dengan pasangan itu hal lumrah. Tapi tidak perlu dibawa terlalu larut. Pikirkan sesuai porsinya saja."

"Baekhyun? Punya pasangan?" Jongdae membola. Pundak Baekhyun menjadi sasaran untuk ia koyak demi mencari suatu kebenaran. "Bagaimana bisa kalian berdua menyembunyikan ini semua dariku?"

Terkadang Jongdae bisa menjadi sangat tidak ditebak dengan dirinya yang terlalu heboh. Tapi sebenarnya wajar, Baekhyun yang ia kenal kurang bisa bergaul ternyata memiliki seseorang yang Kyungsoo sebut sebagai 'pasangan'.

Sejauh ini Baekhyun sendiri masih menahan untuk tidak memiliki artian lain dengan hubungannya. Meski dia mulai sadar jika kecepatan hati untuk jatuh cinta lebih cepat dari kecepatan pancaran cahaya, Baekhyun masih menunda waktu di mana dia akan berada pada keputusan yang benar untuk mengakui hatinya jatuh pada Chanyeol.

"Aku lelah."

Tangan Baekhyun terulur sebelah untuk ia gunakan sebagai tempat menyandarkan kepala. Begitu banyak hal yang menyita pikiran membuat Baekhyun ingin kembali pada jati diri manusia seutuhnya. Tapi darah Clar Frost yang mengalir dalam tubuh memiliki kehendak lain. Eksistensi bangsa vampir berada di tangan Clar Frost. Dan mau tidak mau memikul tanggung jawab itu.

"Wajahmu pucat, Baek. Apa sebaiknya kita pulang dulu?"

"Oh ya? Ah, ini pasti karena semalam aku tidak tidur karena belajar untuk kuis."

"Mau ku buatkan sesuatu?"

"Pasta?"

"Oke, pasta. Kebetulan aku memiliki sisa persediaan bahan pasta di dapur."

"Kau mau ikut ke _flat,_ Jong?"

Jongdae berdeham sebentar. Anggukan mantabnya untuk persetujuan berkunjung ke _flat_ bersama dua teman terbaiknya. Kebetulan sore ini tidak ada kuliah tambahan, dia bebas berkunjung tanpa ada tunggakan kelas yang tersisa.

Sore di kampus itu membawa perjalanan cukup hangat menuju _flat._ Jongdae selalu menjadi satu-satunya yang berceloteh banyak hal tentang kuliahnya. Pembawaannya yang ceria berimbas baik bagi suasana hati Baekhyun hingga dua sudut bibir gadis itu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum.

Baekhyun patut bersyukur karena Kyungsoo dan Jongdae menjadi satu-satunya tempat untuk bergantung ketika lainnya memilih berstatus musuh. Terlebih setelah beberapa dari mereka merasa tersaingi karena Baekhyun selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di setiap mata kuliah. Dengan angkuhnya mereka akan mencibir, atau bahkan terang-terangan mengatakan jika anak pedalaman seperti Baekhyun tidak pantas bersaing dengan anak kota.

Beruntung Baekhyun lebih suka mengabaikan atau di ambil hati. Meski sesekali Jongda dan Kyungsoo melihatnya untuk memastikan keadaan, Baekhyun tidak begitu peduli jika cibiran itu akan semakin lantang terdengar.

"Baek—Hyun!"

Sore yang kelabu. Jingga di langit memilih menjadi latar di mana Baekhyun tiba-tiba terjatuh di atas tanah karena seseorang mendorong tubuhnya.

Tiga orang berdiri dengan angkuh, melipat tangan di depan dada serta menaikkan dagu pada kesombongan yang tersanggah untuk sepadan dengan tingginya keberadaan langit.

"Ups! Maaf."

Lisa kembali berulah. Satu-satunya yang selalu agresif dengan kebenciannya hanya Lisa, terang-terangan menggunakan fisik sebagai senjata untuk menyakiti Baekhyun. Alasannya hanya satu. Iri.

Lisa memperolah nilai B+ sedang Baekhyun dengan kesempurnaan nilai A. Sebelumnya Lisa menjadi yang paling menonjol pada mata kuliah ini. Tapi semenjak Baekhyun datang dan memiliki keunggulan lebih jauh dari Lisa, gadis itu terang-terangan menyatakan Baekhyun sebagai musuh utama.

"Angkat kepalamu, pecundang!"

Tak ada pilihan lain selain diam. Pembenaran untuk sebuah balasan sedang Baekhyun singkirkan jauh-jauh karena itu benar akan memancing emosi dan merubahnya menjadi Clar Frost. Jati dirinya sedang berusaha di tahan dan kemarahan selalu Baekhyun letakkan pada urutan terbawah pada sebuah kepentingan.

"O-oh, kau mendramatisir suasana dengan pura-pura lemah seperti ini?"

Cairan coklat dingin itu mengalir dari atas rambut Baekhyun. Lisa sengaja menuangkan semua isi cup yang ia bawa untuk melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat buruk dengan hal itu. Tawanya akan meledak, hatinya terpuaskan setelah kebenciannya pada Baekhyun yang selalu unggul di bidang akademis berhasil ia tumpah ruahkan sesuka hati.

"KALIAN JALANG!" Kyungsoo menarik Lisa dalam satu ikatan di rambut. Apa yang Lisa perbuat tidaklah pantas untuk ukuran seorang mahasiswa dari universitas ternama. Tapi lebih dari itu Kyungsoo marah melihat Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seenaknya padahal tidak ada kerugian apapun yang Baekhyun timbulkan dengan menjadi unggul di kelas.

Adu mulut terus terjadi antara Kyungsoo dan Lisa. Jongdae dan Baekhyun berusaha menarik Kyungsoo menjauh tapi terlalu sulit karena Kyungsoo sama brutalnya dengan Lisa. Tangannya tak berhenti menarik rambut Lisa, bahkan kakinya yang tak lebih panjang dari tongkat kera sakti itu sesekali menendang pakaian Lisa hingga bercak coklat kotor membuat Lisa semakin marah. Ujung dari semua itu adalah Lisa yang lebih tinggi mulai menggencarkan balasan lebih tidak manusiawi.

Satu tamparan panas mengenai pipi Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Keadaan sekitar sudah mulai ricuh. Beberapa ponsel mulai tertodong untuk merekam apa yang terjadi tanpa berniat melakukan peleraian

Begitulah perkembangan jiwa kemanusiaan saat ini. Miris.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada temanku?" Baekhyun maju satu langkah, menantang Lisa dengan kemarahan yang bersiap lepas dari tempat terbawah. "Kau boleh menyakitiku semaumu, tapi tidak dengan menyakiti temanku!"

"Oh! Oh! Lihatlah siapa sekarang yang sedang melihatku dengan mata marah seperti itu."

Lisa berniat manarik dagu Baekhyun untuk memberi balasan dari tatapan menantang Baekhyun. Hanya saja ia harus meregang kesakitan karena Baekhyun lebih dulu menahan tangan Lisa dan mencengkeramnya.

"Ku peringatkan padamu. Jangan pernah menyentuh teman-temanku atau kau akan menyesal!"

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk mengayunkan pada wajah Lisa. Kemarahan itu mulai membuat perubahan yang tak Baekhyun sadari. Pangkal rambutnya bersiap berubah warna dan cahaya kebiruan di dahinya mulai menunjukkan eksistensi.

Baekhyun tak bisa menguasai diri. Satu tamparan itu mungkin akan membunuh Lisa dalam satu waktu tapi satu tangan lain mulai menghentikan.

Lisa selamat.

"Kendalikan dirimu. Kau di tempat umum."

Rambatan warna pirang itu mungkin akan menjadi berita paling mencengangkan andai saja tidak ada sebuah jaket yang menutupi dan membawa Baekhyun menjauh.

.

"Bodoh!"

Hardikan pertama yang Baekhyun terima setelah dirinya ditarik ke tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Jaket yang sempat menutupi kepalanya sudah di alihkan dan pirang pada rambut Baekhyun terlihat menyatu dengan kulitnya yang memucat. Semburat merah di sekitar matanya juga mulai muncul. Begitu juga dengan batu pada dahinya yang mulai menyala terang.

Darah Clar Frost sedang menguasai diri Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin dunia melihatmu seperti ini?! Gunakan otakmu, bukan emosimu!"

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang emosiku, Park Chanyeol?"

"Aku tahu semuanya dan aku tidak bodoh dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan tadi! Dengar! Kau itu ber—Argh!" kaleng tak berdosa itu Chanyeol tendang, memantul pada direksi lain dengan suara nyaring. "Perubahan yang terjadi padamu bisa menjadi daya tarik manusia untuk menjangkau kaum kita! Dan itu sungguh bukan hal yang baik!"

Baekhyun diam. Mulutnya terkunci untuk emosi yang mulai bisa ia kontrol.

Satu helaan Chanyeol buang untuk penguasaan dirinya dari emosi yang menjalar. Bagaimanapun juga eksistensi Baekhyun sebagai darah pemusnah harus dilindungi. Keberadaan vampir sejauh ini cukup tertutup rapat dengan pergaulan yang sewajarnya seperti manusia biasa. Dan jika Baekhyun muncul dalam perubahan drastis yang sangat mustahil terjadi pada manusia biasa, keberadaan vampir pasti akan di buru.

Seluruh bangsa vampir yang ada di dunia telah bersepakat. Mereka akan berbaur dengan manusia biasa demi menjaga eksistensi. Siapapun yang membuka jati diri sudah selayaknya dimusnahkan. Peraturan mutlak itu memiliki hukuman yang kejam. Dan Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun mendapat hukuman itu sekalipun dirinya adalah seorang Clar Frost.

"Kendalikan dirimu. _Okay_?"

Baekhyun sudah memiliki kesadarannya. Tetapi perubahan fisik yang terjadi butuh waktu untuk kembali seperti semua.

Chanyeol mengambil jaketnya, melingkupkan di sekitar kepada Baekhyun dan menutupi gadis itu dari fisiknya yang kontras. "Kita kembali ke _flat._ Setelah ini jangan keluar kamar sampai fisikmu kembali seperti semula."

Perlahan Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun yang tersembunyi di dalam jaket untuk menapak jalan menuju _flat._ Hening yang terjadi cukup menjelaskan situasi jika mereka masih belum bisa berada pada perbincangan yang akrab. Kesalahpahaman yang Chanyeol yakini sebagai akar masih Baekhyun miliki. Tidak apa, Chanyeol merasa dirinya pantas mendapat itu semua karena caranya untuk bertahan kala itu memanglah salah.

Di persimpangan jalan menuju _flat_ , mereka berhenti untuk lampu merah yang menyala. Tangan Chanyeol memproteksi Baekhyun cukup kuat dari keadaan sekitar yang mulai padat. Proteksi ini memiliki pengartian yang berbeda. Terlepas dari kekecewaan yang Baekhyun miliki, dia terenyuh untuk Chanyeol yang terasa tidak rela publik mengintip bagaimana wujud seorang Clar Frost.

Lalu ketika lampu hijau penyeberangan menyala dan Chanyeol terburu membawa Baekhyun menuju _flat,_ ada sekelompok orang yang menghadang di depan mata.

Chanyeol tak ambil pusing dan mencoba untuk menghindar. Tapi beberapa dari penghadang itu memutus akses Chanyeol dan membuat lingkarang setan di tengah jalan. Kendaraan yang seharusnya melaju untuk lampu hijau terhenti dengan seruan klakson menyala.

"Park Chanyeol?" satu di antara mereka maju.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Tidak perlu tahu siapa kami. Serahkan gadis itu."

Perlindungan pada Baekhyun terjadi semakin erat. Chanyeol seperti meletakkan lem super pada dua tangannya yang merengkuh lengan Baekhyun dan tak membiarkan ada ruang yang bisa meluputkan penjagaannya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Dia berbahaya."

"Tck! Omong kosong. Sebaiknya kalian segera membuka jalan karena aku tidak sepadan berurusan dengan pecundang."

Belum ada satu langkah Chanyeol maju, pisau-pisau mulai tertodong dan Chanyeol _stuck_ pada tempatnya. Di saat seperti ini dia membutuhkan batu merah itu untuk melawan. Persetan dengan pemusnahan jika Chanyeol menggunakan kekuatan tersembunyinya sebagai seorang vampir untuk melawan ini semua. Tapi Chanyeol sedang bertangan kosong. Dia kini hanya sesosok vampir bertangan kosong yang hanya bisa menggunakan insting untuk melawan.

"Cepat serahkan atau kau akan—"

"Mengancamku, _huh_?" pada dasarnya Chanyeol itu memiliki jiwa petarung yang kuat. Ketakukan hanya isapan jempol belaka karena Chanyeol tidak suka diremehkan. "Kalian salah jika membuat perhitungan denganku."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana jika kita buktikan saja?"

Orang-orang itu mulai mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Chanyeol segera menyembunyikan Baekhyun di balik tubuhnya agar tidak ada satu pukulan yang salah sasaran.

"Kau harus pergi. Bila perlu berlarilah menjauh dan jangan sampai mereka menangkapmu."

"Tapi ini berbahaya untukmu, Chanyeol?!"

Menjeda waktu sebentar, Chanyeol menyusupkan diri ke dalam jaket yang Baekhyun gunakan untuk menutupi dirinya. Keberadaan mereka benar-benar dekat dan gelap. Hanya kilau samar dari cahaya di kening Baekhyun yang menjadi penerang keremangan dari kedekatan ini.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya. Kau harus selamat. Mengerti?"

Dua tangan Chanyeol menjalar cepat ke atas untuk meraup rahangan Baekhyun. Bibirnya mengecap cepat kelunakan dari bibir Baekhyun dan membiarkan waktu singkat ini menciptakan desiran sebelum Chanyeol mempertaruhkan diri demi keselamatan Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi."

Keadaan gelap itu kini Baekhyun nikmati seorang diri. Situasi ini benar-benar memiliki rasio kekalahan lebih besar di pihak Chanyeol. Tanpa ada kekuatan, mana mungkin dia akan selamat melawan orang-orang berbandan tambun itu?

Baekhyun menegang pada pijakan kakinya. Terasa kuat bagaimana kini seseorang menariknya untuk menjauh. Gelisah dan kebimbangan berkolaborasi pada keputusan yang sempit untuk disetujui.. Terlebih kini erangan suara Chanyeol mulai terdengar dan itu sungguh merusak semua yang ada. Perwujudan Clar Frost belum sepenuhnya menghilang, tapi jika berdiam diri seperti ini sama saja menyerahkan Chanyeol untuk dicabik secara cuma-cuma.

Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan?

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Basyod :** Eciyeeee akhirnya terbit juga chap ini. Terima kasih ya sudah baca... semoga plot fantasi hasil imajinasi Ayoung bisa diterima dan di nikmati wkwk.. kalau nemu _typo_ tolong di maafkan karena _miss_ pas dibaca ulang , ya sudah, selamat berakhir pekan dan jangan lupa bahagia ya, _guys._ SARANGHEEEKKKK... muaaahhhhh


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol berdecih, meludah di sembarang tempat pada peringatan yang tidak pernah membuatnya takut. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan mereka membabi buta. Ada sebentuk _passion_ dimana Baekhyun harus segera mereka dapatkan bagaimanapun caranya.

Bukan barang yang tabu pada setiap eksistensi yang mengetahui tentang Clar Frost. Kasta tertinggi pemegang kekuasaan paling berpengaruh itu beberapa menjadi incaran para vampir tamak. Mereka mengejar kekuasaan guna menguasai semua bangsa vampir dan merubah aturan yang tak hanya merugikan para kaum vampir, tapi manusia juga akan mengalaminya.

Tapi Chanyeol yakin satu hal. Gerombolan orang-orang ini bukanlah pengincar utama sang keturunan terakhir. Ada sosok lain di balik ini semua yang melihat dari kejauhan dengan satu sudut bibir terangkat licik.

Sedari awal pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol meyakini jika sosok ini diam-diam tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk mematahkan kemustahilan tentang perebutan dan penguasaan tahta Clar Frost. Seringai liciknya bercerita banyak tentang kehausannya pada kekuasaan agar terlepas dari jerat hukum keabadian yang tengah mengincarnya untuk musnah.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dan biarkan kami membawa wanita itu!"

"Berbicaralah dengan angin! Seinchi-pun aku tidak akan pernah mau menyerahkannya padamu!"

"Tck! Kau menantang kematian." _Bukan kematian, tapi kemusnahan._ "Habisi dia!"

Apapun itu Chanyeol akan membentengi Baekhyun dari penyerangan ini. Sekalipun yang ia miliki saat ini hanya sebuah bogem biasa tanpa ada kekuatan apapun, Chanyeol tak mengenal ketakutan jika saja ini akan membahayakannya.

Bukan tidak mungkin. Setiap yang ia terima pasti akan berakibat. Tapi Chanyeol tak memiliki pilihan lain, eksistensi Baekhyun tetap harus ia lindungi dan tidak membiarkan ketamakan menguasai kaumnya.

Kehancuran bisa saja lebih besar dan lebih menakutkan. Lebih dari itu, Chanyeol tidak ingin tunduk pada acungan jari yang salah dalam membenarkan peraturan kaum vampir.

Lawan yang tak imbang itu cukup merepotkan. Berbekal kepalan tangan berkekuatan seadanya, Chanyeol menyerang dengan membabi-buta. Sesekali dia mendapat sebuah balasan. Jika Chanyeol manusia biasa, sudah pasti ada sebuah darah mengalir di ujung bibir ketika rahangnya terkena pukulan.

Chanyeol memang tidak mengeluarkan darah. Bahkan memar akibat pukulan-pukulan itu sama sekali tak nampak. Tidak ada luka yang akan tertoreh, hanya saja kesemua itu menghilangkan sisa tenaga Chanyeol yang tersisa sebatas perlawana seadanya.

Lima lawan satu, benar-benar rumpang. Keseimbangan tubuh Chanyeol mulai terombang-ambing saat salah satu di antara mereka menendang kaki Chanyeol dan membuatnya harus limbung di atas lutut. Kesempatan itu bak emas terbuang, tidak di sia-siakan terlalu lama untuk mengunci setiap pergerakan hingga tidak ada lagi perlawanan dari Chanyeol.

Seseorang mulai membawa tangan Chanyeol ke belakang, mengikat erat dengan tangannya dan yang lain menyerang dari depan. Pukulan itu membabi buta diberikan karena Chanyeol tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda terluka seperti yang mereka harapkan.

Pukulan dan tinjuan yang semakin keras, tendangan yang t ak terkondisikan, semakin lama hal itu merontokkan sisa energi Chanyeol dan dia terlihat pucat mendadak. Bibirnya sedikit membiru, tidak ada tenaga untuk berusaha melepaskan diri apalagi mencoba melawan.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol berada pada titik terlemahnya dan dia serasa sebentar lagi pemusnahan akan menghampiri, bagian vital seorang vampir mendapat pukulan telak hingga rasanya ada bagian yang akan hancur.

Leher belakang Chanyeol dipukul. Telak. Bekas persinggahan batu kekuatan yang menjadi penumpu kekuatan Chanyeol dipukul hingga terasa dengungan menyakitkan.

Chanyeol tumbang.

Tubuhnya jatuh di atas jalanan dengan jiwa yang sudah setengah pergi.

Dalam keadaan lain, ada kemarahan yang kembali mengakar hingga hitam pekat yang sempat melingkup terpaksa harus berganti dengan si pirang. Jemari lentik itu bahkan sudah mengepal kuat. Cahaya yang seharusnya meredup juga kembali pada tingkat kehidupan yang lebih kuat karena emosi yang muncul tak pernah sebanding dengan apapun.

Dari sela-sela jaket itu Baekhyun menyaksikan semuanya. Matanya bahkan sempat bersitatap dengan Chanyeol yang melemah tanpa kekuatan apapun.

"J-jangan..Baek.."

Lelaki itu mengerang, memperkuat rasa keburukan dalam hati sang keturunan terakhir Clar Frost. Kesakitan itu memang tak menumbuhkan luka atau darah setetespun. Tapi menyakiti seseorang yang sedang berada pada peraduan cinta dan benci di hati seorang gadis seperti Baekhyun, sama saja mencari mati dalam sejengkal tangan.

"J-jangan la—kukan.."

Baekhyun seperti tuli. Kemuakan dan kemarahan yang mulai beranak itu menyeka dirinya yang masih memiliki logika sebagai manusia. Hanya saja terlalu sulit melerai kerumitan benang kemarahan ini. Kekuatan yang diwariskan pada Baekhyun mungkin akan terbuka lebar andai saja seseorang tak sedang mengunci tubuh Baekhyun yang sebagian masih tertutup dengan jaket.

.

Setelah ini Baekhyun benar-benar akan berterima kasih pada Sehun.

Sehun datang di saat-saat penghujung genting yang hampir saja membuat identitas Baekhyun terbongkar. Tidak hanya seorang diri, Sehun mengerahkan beberapa orang yang datang bersamanya untuk membereskan sisa pengeroyokan pada Chanyeol.

Dalam waktu sekejap mereka berhasil di kalahkan. Tapi Baekhyun tak terlalu memikirkannya lagi. Dia berfokus pada lelaki yang tengah di papah Sehun sampai ke _flat_ dan merebahkannya di kasur dengan kekhawatiran berlebih.

Satu menit lagi akan menjadi tepat 4 jam Chanyeol tak kunjung membuka mata. Sehun mengatakan jika keadaan Chanyeol akan seperti ini karena dia tak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar membuka mata.

"Jika dia manusia biasa, mungkin keadaan ini bisa disebut keadaan kritis."

Baekhyun merapatkan tautan dua tangannya. Kekhawatiran jelas melingkup dan membuatnya tak bisa menghentikan laju debaran ketakutan ini. Memang tidak ada luka, tapi _kritis_ dalam dunia vampir sama saja sedang mendekati musna permanen.

Baekhyun tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Chanyeol harus hidup.

"Tidak adakah yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya? Ku mohon, apapun itu."

"Aku memberinya batu darurat. Itu hanya untuk membuatnya bertahan tidak lebih dari 30 menit saja. Dia harus menggantinya secara berkala untuk tenaganya."

"Hanya 30 menit saja?"

"Ya. Jika ini digunakan pada vampir biasa, daya tahannya bisa mencapai 1 sampai 2 hari. Tapi ini Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersusun dari kloning yang kuat dan batu kekuatan yang bisa dia gunakan hanya sebatas batu merah."

Batu merah, batu yang Baekhyun hancurkan karena kemarahan tak berartinya beberapa lalu. Penyesalan kini turut merayakan kesedihan Baekhyun, memperparah situasi menjadi tak terkendali karena secara tidak langsung Baekhyun menjadi penyebab Chanyeol kehilangan kekuatan.

"Dapatkan lagi batu itu, Paman. Ku mohon."

"Batu itu hanya ada satu dan Chanyeol yang memilikinya. Aku tidak bisa menjamin di belahan dunia ini masih ada batu merah itu. Tuan Besar memberinya batu unik yang sulit didapatkan untuk membuat Chanyeol menjadi vampir tak terkalahkan."

Bedebah memang emosi Baekhyun hari itu. Tangisnya yang pecah tak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan batu yang sudah Baekhyun remah menjadi debu.

Melihat kesedihan yang melingkup dalam diri Baekhyun, mau tidak mau Sehun memberi sebuah pengharapan untuk mencarikan batu sebagai pengganti. Selain itu, jika Chanyeol sampai musnah, Du Barry akan kehilangan Tuan Muda yang diciptakan penuh dengan kekuatan besar untuk membantu Tuan Besar.

"Aku bisa mencarikannya. Mungkin tidak akan sama seperti batu merah itu, tapi ada beberapa batu yang kekuatannya hampir sama seperti batu merah Chanyeol." mata Baekhyun membola, angin segar menghampiri dan dia meletakkan harapan cukup besar di sana. "Aku akan mencarinya. Batu itu sangat sulit di cari, jadi aku harus datang ke beberapa kerabat dan menemukan batu itu."

"Aku akan bantu mencarinya."

"Tidak perlu. Hanya di sini dan temani Chanyeol. Bantu pasangkan batu itu untuk dia sementara aku akan mencari batu pengganti yang lebih kuat."

Satu langkah Sehun hendak pergi dengan rencananya, dia kembali untuk kekhawatiran lain yang belum terpikirkan. Baekhyun yang sempat merasa lega, kini juga turut terbawa khawatir meski belum mengerti arti tautan alis Sehun.

"Ada apa, Paman?"

"Aku mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencari batu itu. Jika aku belum kembali dan Chanyeol kehabisan batu penggantinya.."

"Aku akan mengatasinya."

"Ya?"

"Paman tidak usah mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan meminta beberapa pengawal Du Barry berjaga di sini. Jika butuh bantuan, kau teriak saja dan mereka akan datang."

.

Kesadaran Chanyeol masihlah sama meski ini sudah malam ke-tiga dia memejamkan mata. Tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali yang lelaki itu tunjukkan. Baekhyun yang senantiasa menemani tak urung dilanda rasa was-was yang menggebu sampai ke ujung kuku.

Kehadirannya di samping Chanyeol tak pernah ia tinggalkan. Sesekali Baekhyun akan diam dalam sebuah tangis, harapannya tidak pernah muluk-muluk selama ini. Tapi kali ini dia ingin menumpuk harapan berlebih pada batu yang sedang Sehun cari untuk menyelamatkan Chanyeol.

Dan tepat pada pukul 11 malam yang hening ini, Baekhyun mendapati fakta jika batu pengganti untuk kekuatan Chanyeol sudah habis. Yang tersisa hanya batu yang terpasang di leher belakang dengan nyala yang mulai redup.

Baekhyun tak bisa menjamin apapun. Dia kebingungan dan tidak mengerti harus bagaimana. Redupan batu itu semakin kentara, bahkan kurang dari satu menit kemudian tak ada cahaya yang bisa ditangkap oleh mata.

Melihat keadaan genting ini, Baekhyun teringat sesuatu yang sempat menjadi asal mula Baekhyun membuka jati diri di depan Chanyeol sebagi Clar Frost.

Kontak fisik.

Sentuhan kulitnya dengan kulit Chanyeol membuahkan energi tersembunyi untuk memicu kekuatan. Tak perlu banyak berpikir, Baekhyun lantas menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol dan menyalurkan energi yang ia miliki.

Batu kecil berwarna ungu yang ada di dahi itu muncul. Perlahan tapi pasti rambut Baekhyun juga berubah menjadi pirang ketika kekuatannya bereaksi dari emosi yang bergejolak.

Bukan emosi pada konteks yang sebenarnya. Tapi emosi pada hatinya yang meluap untuk energi yang ia salurkan pada Chanyeol.

Batu yang redup itu menunjukkan tanda menyala. Itu berarti ada energi yang kembali tersalurkan ke dalam tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa melihat kepucatan itu tak lagi kentara. Bibir membiru yang sempat mengkhawatirkan mulai memudar dan berubah sewajarnya.

Chanyeol memang belum membuka matanya. Tapi melihat perubahan itu, Baekhyun bisa menyimpan lagi sisa kekhawatiran itu dan memilih terus menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Baek..hyun..kau?"

Baekhyun tahu pada akhirnya ini akan terjadi. Identitas aslinya pasti akan terbuka perlahan, hanya menunggu waktu untuk memberinya ruang. Salah satunya pada Kyungsoo yang terpaku di ujung pintu setelah beberapa hari dia pergi pulang kampung. Baekhyun paham jika sudah saatnya Kyungsoo mengetahui semua ini tanpa ada yang tertutupi.

"Ikut aku sebentar. Akan aku jelaskan yang sebenarnya."

.

Berkali-kali Kyungsoo harus memekik kecil, menahan keterkejutannya yang biasa terlontar dengan teriakan, dan menunggu Baekhyun selesai dengan ceritanya.

Logika dan nalar memang tak pernah menduga bagaimana kenyataan berbicara tentang hal sesungguhnya. Semesta ini terlalu luas untuk mempersempit pikiran tentang keadaan khusus dari makhluk lain yang turut hidup berdampingan.

Bagaimana bisa, seorang Byun Baekhyun yang Kyungsoo kenal adalah seorang keturunan kasta tertinggi dengan cahaya di dahinya?

Kyungsoo tak ingin mempercayainya. Tapi kilau di dahi itu serta pudarnya warna hitam di rambut Baekhyun yang berganti dengan pirang, penyangkalan apalagi yang bisa Kyungsoo berikan?

"Tidak perlu takut, Soo. Aku tidak akan memangsa pembulu darah di lehermu."

Sontak Kyungsoo memegang lehernya. "T-tapi..sebentar..Oh—tidak..ya ampun."

"Maaf karena aku harus menyembunyikan ini darimu juga Jongdae. Aku tidak ingin kalian menjauhiku."

" _Bee,_ " tangan Baekhyun di raih. Kyungsoo menyesal terlalu kentara menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Baekhyun pasti sedikit tersakiti dengan reaksi dari perbedaan yang ia ceritakan itu. "Maaf tentang reaksiku."

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengerti."

"Dan terima kasih karena sudah berkata jujur padaku. Aku senang kau bisa terbuka dan percaya padaku."

Baekhyun menunduk sebentar, melihat ujung kakinya yang telanjang tanpa sandal rumah.

"Pasti sulit bagimu dengan kenyataan ini. Iya kan, Baek?"

"Ya. Aku harus mengendalikan diri atau eksistensiku akan diincar sebagai sesuatu yang membahayakan."

"Ya ampun.. andai aku bisa membantu."

"Terima kasih, Soo. Kau bisa menerima keadaanku saja aku sudah sangat terbantu."

" _No problem._ Dan, Baek, kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menghela napas sebentar. Dia melirik pintu kamar yang menyimpan raga Chanyeol yang sedang terbujur. "Ceritanya cukup panjang. Intinya semua ini terjadi saat Chanyeol menarikku pergi setelah Lisa menggangguku. Chanyeol dikeroyok banyak orang dan dia tidak bisa melawan. Jika diibaratkan dalam keadaan yang di alami manusia, Chanyeol sedang sekarat. Dia berada di ujung kematian tapi malaikat belum mencabut nyawanya."

"Separah itukah? Kalian benar-benar rapi menyembunyikan ini sampai sebelum aku pulang kampung saja aku tidak tahu Chanyeol sudah dalam keadaan yang parah."

"Ya. Aku harus menemaninya. Dia butuh tenaga yang ada dalam tubuhku."

Kyungsoo kembali berseru, kali ini konteksnya lebih sedikit menggoda untuk mencairkan suasana yang ada. "Jadi kalian sudah mulai saling membutuhkan, _Bee_?"

"Ya seperti it—eh, bukan. Bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Soo. Aku hanya berhutang budi padanya karena dia menolongku."

"Memang apa yang sedang ku pikirkan, Baek?" Kyungsoo melepaskan tawa ketika semburat merah di pipi Baekhyun adalah hasil dari rasa malunya. "Iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Ya sudah, kau temani saja Chanyeol. Aku akan membersihkan _flat_ sebentar lalu tidur."

"Biar aku saja. Kau pasti sangat lelah setelah pulang kampung."

Alis Baekhyun bertaut untuk Kyungsoo yang terkekeh lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah kembali ke Seoul tadi pagi. Tapi Kai mengajakku jalan-jalan jadi.."

"Pantas saja kau terlihat sangat bahagia."

"Terlihatkah?"

"Sangat!"

"Dan sebenarnya bukan karena itu saja."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kai mengajakku berkencan."

.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Kyungsoo sudah tidur pulas di kamarnya setelah memaksa membersihkan rumah dan meminta Baekhyun fokus menjaga Chanyeol. Tinggal Baekhyun seorang diri yang masih terjaga. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol meski kantuk mulai menyerang.

Baekhyun menjadi tidak sabar untuk menunggu Chanyeol tersadar. Tapi sepertinya akan butuh waktu lama mengingat yang bisa di andalkan hanya aliran tenaga sementara dari Baekhyun.

Kehidupan mereka sebagai seorang vampir nyatanya sama beratnya dengan manusia. Jika manusia berada dalam pertaruhan hidup dan mati, maka vampir berada pada pertaruhan hidup dan musnah.

Sudah banyak sesal yang Baekhyun utarakan belakangan ini. Dia yang terlalu bodoh meremat menjadi debu batu milik Chanyeol dan menyebabkan keadaan ini rumit dengan pertaruhan eksistensi Chanyeol sebagai seorang vampir.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu sejauh ini."

Rambut Chanyeol di usak. Pekat hitam pada rambut itu menyisihkan segelintir luka karena masih ada kepucatan di wajah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang berada di sisian kosong ranjang mulai menjamah lebih dekat bagaimana sebentuk wajah lelaki itu menjeratnya dalam-dalam. Meski tak ada yang menyuarakan, Baekhyun senang dirinya tak menampik fakta jika Chanyeol adalah penghujung dari rasa sukanya pada seseorang yang dianggap spesial.

Rahangnya yang tegas, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibirnya yang tebal, eksistensi tubuh Chanyeol menjadi hal yang ingin Baekhyun lihat setiap harinya. Dia ingin terus bersama sekalipun Chanyeol tidak menginginkannya.

Hening yang terjadi membuat Baekhyun larut dalam suasana. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia ingin kontak fisik ini lebih berarti dari apapun. Terlepas dari bagaimana Chanyeol membutuhkan sentuhan kulitnya, Baekhyun ingin merasakan satu hal manis yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan.

Ujung bibirnya mendekat pada bibir tebal yang terkatup itu. Menekan perlahan lantas mulai mengecup cukup lama bagaimana lunak dari lelaki tak sadarkan diri itu menghipnotis Baekhyun dalam jangkauan yang luas.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyesal dengan dirinya sebagai seorang Clar Frost. Sama halnya seperti fakta jika kecupan dari bibirnya adalah penyalur rasa kasih yang ia simpan dalam kotak rahasia di dalam hati selama ini. Terlalu berbelit jika harus disembunyika. _Toh,_ malam dan hening sudah menjadi saksi nyata bagaimana Baekhyun terlarut dalam ciuman itu dan tak menyadari jika sepasang mata terpejam itu mulai terbuka.

Baekhyun menarik diri terlebih dahulu. Detak jantungnya mulai terpacu kuat. Rasanya sebentar lagi akan mencuat keluar saat menyadari Chanyeol membuka mata dan terpaku dalam diam yang ia kuasai.

"K-kau sudah bangun?"

"Oh? I-iya."

Demi apapun juga Baekhyun melihat semua ini berubah menjadi canggung. Pipinya bahkan terasa panas. Lidahnya mendapat kekeluhan yang parah padahal sebelumnya dia memiliki banyak kata untuk disampaikan saat Chanyeol bangun.

"A-apa kau butuh sesuatu? Aku akan mengambilkannya."

"Tidak. Tetap di sini." Tangan Baekhyun tertahan, "Aku baru bangun, jangan tinggalkan aku dulu."

Chanyeol tidak terlihat seperti seorang yang lama tertidur. Umumnya akan ada situasi dimana masih ada sisa kelemahan setelah perjuangan panjangnya menangkas pengeroyokan itu. Tapi Chanyeol justru terlihat bugar. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan kepucatan di wajahnya sepenuhnya hilang.

Kontak fisik. Baekhyun mengingat itu. Dan ciuman yang Baekhyun berikan memberi efek besar dari kesadaran Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun,"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau terluka? Apa mereka menyakitimu saat aku tidak sadarkan diri?"

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin? Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membantu banyak."

"Hei," telunjuk Baekhyun menempel pada bibir Chanyeol. "Aku tidak apa. Sungguh. Jangan khawatirkan apapun tentang aku, yang perlu dikhawatirkan itu kau."

"Aku sudah baik. Terima kasih untuk ini." Chanyeol mengangkat tautan tangannya dengan Baekhyun.

Dengan sedikit usaha yang dia lakukan, Chanyeol bisa bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Aku sudah membaik, Baek. Kau bisa melepaskan tanganku."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sampai kau benar-benar pulih."

"Kau bisa lihat aku sudah bisa duduk seperti ini."

"Tetap saja, Chanyeol—"

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau melepaskan. Kau bisa menggenggamnya sepuasmu."

"Aku merasa bersalah karena membuatmu seperti ini. Biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku dengan menggenggam dan menyalurkan energi padamu."

"Hei," tidak seharusnya Chanyeol menarik dagu runcing Baekhyun, menajalin tautan mata dengan wanita yang terlihat sayu dari tatapan matanya. "Itu harus ku lakukan untuk menjagamu. Tidak apa, jangan merasa bersalah. Oh, matamu memerah. Apa sekuat itu kau menangis? Hm?"

Tangis Baekhyun kembali pecah. Tangannya memukul kecil dada Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan tarikan tubuhnya dalam dekapan penuh proteksi. Tak ada yang bisa membendung bagaimana Baekhyun larut dalam kesedihan yang masih tersisa. Setelah melihat Chanyeol tersadar, rasanya Baekhyun butuh ruang berlebih untuk menuntaskan air matanya yang tertahan.

"Astaga, bayiku yang cantik menangis tengah malam begini. Apa mau kubuatkan susu? Atau ku gendong?"

Satu pukulan kembali Chanyeol terima. Tidak sakit, tapi penuh cinta.

"Kalau mau musnah, jangan jadikan aku sebagai alasan. Seharusnya detik ini aku masih harus membencimu. Bukan menangis seperti ini."

"Sudah, sudah. Bayiku yang cantik, jangan menangis lagi, ya? _Daddy_ sudah bangun."

"Sial!"

Pelukan itu semakin erat. Bahkan Baekhyun tak sungkan untuk membalas lebih erat ketika merasakan Chanyeol memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di pundaknya.

"Bayi cantik, sekarang waktunya tidur." Chanyeol menjauhkan pelukannya, menyeka air mata Baekhyun dan mengecup kening wanita itu. "Lihat, matamu sudah seperti panda. Kau pasti kekurangan waktu tidur saat menemaniku."

"Semua ini salahmu!"

"Iya, iya ini salahku. Sekarang tidur, ya? Giliranku yang sekarang menjagamu."

.

Keadaan memang tak lebih baik. Sehun sudah kembali namun tidak dengan batu yang ia katakan bisa mengembalikan kekuatan Chanyeol. Terlalu sulit untuk memilikinya dalam waktu sekejap karena hanya beberapa kelompok vampir yang sampai saat ini masih menjaga kemurnian batu itu.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?

Dia tetap memiliki batu untuk menyangga dirinya yang akan mudah lemah. Tapi batu-batu itu hanya bisa bertahan kurang dari 5 jam karena setelah itu akan meredup dan Chanyeol kembali lemah. Setidaknya batu yang Chanyeol gunakan kali ini memiliki jangka waktu lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Jadi Chanyeol tetap bisa menggunakannya di saat harus menghadiri perkuliahan atau urusan lain di luar sana.

Chanyeol hanya akan memakainya saat di luar. Ketika di dalam _flat,_ dia akan menggunakan tenaga seadanya untuk melakukan kegiatan.

Chanyeol tidak sekuat itu. Beberapa kali dia butuh sandaran ketika merasa tengkuknya menyerap sisa energi yang membut keseimbangannya goyah. Jika keadaan itu terjadi, Baekhyun segera melalukan kontak fisik dengan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan mengeratkannya.

Baekhyun sendiri tak pernah menjaga jarak terlalu jauh. Dia akan memantau Chanyeol dalam pandangan mata yang intens dan segera menyongsong ketika Chanyeol terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Aku akan pulang malam, _Bee._ Di dalam lemari es ada makanan, kau tinggal memanaskannya lagi jika lapar. Aku berangkat."

Kyungsoo harus menghadiri kelas pagi untuk ujiannya minggu depan. Sebenarnya jadwal kuliah Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun tidak jauh berbeda. Mereka memiliki hari dan jam yang sama sekalipun berbeda mata kuliah. Tapi pagi ini, Baekhyun tidak berangkat bersama Kyungsoo dan memilih duduk di sofa dengan remot TV di tangan.

"Oh? Kau tidak kuliah, Baek?"

Chanyeol baru selesai dengan mandinya dan mengambil duduk di samping Baekhyun. Aroma _mint_ itu menyeruak menyenangkan dan spontan menarik dua sudut bibir Baekhyun tinggi-tinggi. Matanya menatap pada eksistensi lelaki setengah basah itu. Rambut yang belum sepenuhnya kering itu mendorong Baekhyun untuk mengambil handuk kecil di sekitar leher Chanyeol dan mengusaknya pada si rambut.

"Sedang bosan kuliah."

"Bosan atau malas?"

"Terserah. Mana yang lebih baik maka aku akan memilihnya."

Rambut Chanyeol sangat pekat, kontradiksi dengan kulitnya yang putih. Dari jarak sedekat ini Baekhyun bisa melihat jika ada garis kecil di ujung lipatan mata Chanyeol yang membuat tajam mata besarnya.

Di bagian hidung, Baekhyun menemukan pahatan sempurna yang seimbang dengan visualnya yang tajam. Bibirnya juga, bagian bawah sedikit tebal dengan warna merah alami seperti seorang gadis yang mengenakan produk lipstik.

"Kenapa? Hm? Melihatku seperti itu, aku jadi berpikir tentang sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Apa aku sebegitu tampannya?"

"Tck!" mencubit sedikit hidung Chanyeol, Baekhyun lantas kembali pada acara televisinya.

Baekhyun itu cukup pandai menyembunyikan bentuk keterpakuannya. Dia memiliki wajah yang bisa diajak bekerja sama untuk tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar terpanah dengan visual Chanyeol sedekat ini.

"Nanti siang aku ada kuliah sampai malam. Paman Sehun sudah memberimu batu itu, kan?"

Beranjak sebentar menuju ke kamar, Baekhyun lantas kembali dengan bibir tertekuk ke bawah. Dia mengambil duduk yang sama, terlihat kesedihan di pelupuk matanya dan Chanyeol mendadak gemas dengan hal itu. Di raup dua rahang Baekhyun, di kecup sebentar hidung milik si mungil, lantas tersenyum bijak mengartikan kesedihan itu.

"Sudah habis, ya? Mau bagaimana lagi, _babe._ Aku akan tetap kuliah tanpa batu itu."

"Aku akan meminta Paman Sehun mengirimnya lagi."

"Batu itu tidak bisa didapatkan dengan mudah, Baek. Butuh waktu yang lama."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Ya..tidak bagaimana-bagaimana. Aku harus kuliah tanpa batu itu."

"Tapi kau akan—Chanyeol, tidak bisa izin kuliah, ya?"

"Tidak bisa, _babe._ "

Mereka mudah melupakan kebencian di hari kemarin. Nyatanya saat ini panggilan-panggilan manis itu kembali terlontar dengan mudah dan menepis jauh-jauh kebencian yang berpotensi datang lagi.

Jika tidak ada batu, maka satu-satunya cara agar Chanyeol bisa bertahan adalah dengan kontak fisik yang mereka buat. Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama menyeruak, masuk dalam pelukan erat dan berkonsentrasi untuk penyaluran tenaga ini.

"Hei, hei. Tenang, _babe._ "

"Hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan. Aku tidak tahu harus menebus dengan cara apalagi."

" _It's okay._ Kau tidak salah apa-apa."

Tangan Chanyeol merambat halus pada rambut Baekhyun yang memanjang. Aroma kuat gadis- _nya_ ini meluluhlantakkan sisa kewarasan yang masih tersimpan. Dia memang tak memiliki hati yang berfungsi sebagai organ pada umumnya. Tapi dia memiliki hati dalam makna lain yang membuatnya tak pernah bisa menyisihkan Baekhyun.

Semuanya Baekhyun.

Bertahun-tahun Chanyeol menunggu, bersabar dengan eksistensi yang abadi, dan saat ini menjadi waktu dimana masa tunggunya berbuah manis.

"Apa aku temani kau kuliah?"

"Hm?"

"Aku akan duduk di sampingmu, menggenggam tanganmu sampai kau selesai kuliah."

"Mana bisa begitu?"

"Bisa saja."

"Tidak usah," Pelukan itu dijauhkan, dua pipi Baekhyun yang bersemu mendapat usakan halus dan Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk tidak mencuri cium. "Jika hanya duduk dan mendengarkan perkuliahan, aku bisa."

Kedekatan ini memunculkan logika lain tentang seberapa kuat perasaan akan bereaksi jika saling bersambut. Efek lainnya adalah tindakan spontan dengan tingkat profesional yang masih di uji. Pertemuan dua bibir itu Baekhyun yang memulai. Dua matanya bahkan terpejam erat ketika bibirnya mendahului lumatan yang amatir.

Baekhyun bergerak kecil, menggigit apa adanya agar Chanyeol membuka akses dan ciuman yang lebih dalam bisa mereka lakukan. Nyatanya Chanyeol hanya diam, dia tidak bereaksi karena kesadarannya sedang terombang-ambing dengan tindakan spontan Baekhyun.

Tali saliva milik Baekhyun terjuntai ketika dia menarik diri. Melihat reaksi Chanyeol, pipi Baekhyun semakin bersemu karena dia terlalu agresif dalam keamatiran yang ia buat. Kepalanya tertunduk, tangannya sibuk mengusak bibirnya yang basah tapi Chanyeol segera mencegah.

"Jika menciumku hanya untuk menyalurkan energi, aku tidak akan bereaksi apa-apa." dagu Baekhyun ditarik, tubuhnya yang lebih kecil diangkat untuk duduk di atas kaki Chanyeol dan beradu tatapan intens yang memabukkan. "Aku minta maaf jika kekuranganku kali ini membuatmu harus bertindak jauh seperti ini. Kalau ini hanya untuk menebus rasa bersalah, berpegangan tangan saja tidak apa. Jangan memberiku hal lebih ketika aku bisa saja menafsirkan ini lebih dari penyaluran energi dari kontak fisik kita."

"Maaf.."

"Sudah. Tidak apa, _babe._ Aku bisa—mmpphh!"

 _Well,_ Baekhyun kembali menjadi yang pertama menyerukan ciuman ini dalam konten berlebih. Bibirnya dengan lembut menekan, mengecup panjang bibir Chanyeol dalam intensitas ketulusan dan menjuntaikan kembali tali saliva meski lebih tipis.

"Ini..bukan sekedar kontak fisik untuk energimu." Baekhyun bercicit. Lidahnya terlalu keluh untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata sakral yang mendukung kedekatan fisik mereka.

"Lalu?" benang saliva itu di seka oleh ibu jari Chanyeol, "Untuk apa?"

"Emm..i-itu..i-tu..entahlah!"

Tubuh Chanyeol sedikit di dorong. Baekhyun menarik diri untuk berlari menuju kamarnya dan bersembunyi di bawah selimut.

"Ini masih pagi untuk tidur kembali, Baek!"

 _How cute!_

.

Duapertiga waktu siang benar-benar membawa Baekhyun dalam tidurnya yang panjang. Tubuhnya sedikit kebas, tapi tidak terlalu buruk setelah dia menggeliat sedikit lalu memicing pada jam di dinding.

Pukul 4 sore.

Astaga, pantas saja terasa kebas. Baekhyun tak membuka mata sama sekali sejak beberapa jam yang lalu Chanyeol berpamitan akan kuliah.

Ingatannya terbawa pada kemanisan yang Chanyeol beri di puncak kepala. Kecupan singkat, belaian ibu jari di sekitar pipi lalu ucapan cinta yang seperti tidak mau kalah untuk mendebarkan Baekhyun dalam sekali waktu.

Kadar kemanisannya melebihi pemanis buatan. Tapi tak menyimpan penyakit diabetes, mungkin hanya menimbulkan debar-debar berkasak-kusuk yang menyenangkan untuk terus dirasakan.

Kakinya menggantung sebentar di atas ranjang setelah membawa tubuhnya duduk. Di depan mata ada cermin yang memantulkan bayangan.

Maya, tegak, dan nyata.

Eksistensi Baekhyun terpantul jelas dengan segala macam hal kecil yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Sisi seorang Clar Frost tak begitu kentara di bagian dahi. Baekhyun bisa menyembunyikan dengan poni lucu yang baru-baru ini ia buat untuk semakin menyamarkan si batu bersinar.

Apapun itu jati dirinya juga seorang manusia biasa, yang bisa merasakan degupan kencang di dada kala sesuatu tertempel di sudut kaca.

Sebuah polaroid.

Baekhyun mengenali si wanita tidur itu. Tapi dia lebih mengenali lagi lelaki yang tengah mencium si wanita tidur tepat di bibir.

Matanya sedikit turun ke bawah, pada rentetan tulisan dengan pena hitam yang di ujung kalimat tersemat gambar hati berwarna merah.

 _My cutie pie, sleep well._

 _Love you. C._

Dua sudut bibir Baekhyun terangkat. Senyumnya seperti menjinakkan hal-hal terkutuk di muka bumi. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang baru saja masuk kamar dengan alis bertaut mulai merubah itu semua dengan jinjingan tinggi alisnya.

"Berapa banyak peran Chanyeol dalam mimpimu sampai kau harus terbangun dengan senyum begitu lebar, _bee_?"

"O-oh? A-aku tidak bermimpi apa-apa."

"Bohong," spatula di tangan Kyungsoo di ketuk pelan tepat di kepala Baekhyun, " _Cutie pie_? Omo—sejak kapan— _so cheesy._ "

"Chanyeol manis, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu dia bisa bertindak seperti itu."

"Setelah ini kau akan banyak tahu karena aku akan lebih sering menceritakannya padamu, Soo."

"Okay. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus membantuku di dapur."

"Kau masak sesuatu? Aku seperti mencium bau sangat sedap."

"Kau bisa memilikinya sebanyak apapun setelah kau membantuku."

"Okay!"

Baekhyun tidak begitu pandai memasak. Sebenarnya dia adalah pengacau dapur nomor 1. Tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun meski terkadang Baekhyun melewatkan waktu satu menit untuk rebusan dagingnya.

Dalam waktu singkat Kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan banyak kudapan. Semua yang tersaji di meja menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelezatan yang sulit untuk di khianati. Kepulan asap-asap itu bahkan seperti lambaian tangan yang mengajak untuk menyapu bersih semuanya. Tapi Baekhyun harus menahan diri. Kudapan ini bukan untuk sembarang di makan, akan ada tamu istimewa di mana Kyungsoo rela merepotkan diri memasak sebanyak ini lalu pergi mandi untuk berdandan cantik.

"Apa aku pantas dengan warna merah ini, Baek?"

"Tentu saja. Sangat pantas."

"Astaga!"

"Apa?"

"Aku melupakan sesuatu."

"Katakan padaku maka semua bisa ku atasi."

"Emm..ku pikir jika ada satu atau dua tangkai bunga di meja makan akan lebih mempermanis semua ini, Baek."

Paham dengan kode itu, Baekhyun lantas mengambil dompetnya di kamar dan bergegas keluar ke toko bunga.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Soo. Aku akan membelikan yang paling cantik untuk calon ibu mertuamu."

"Hei, ini hanya pertemuan biasa, _bee._ "

"Apapun itu."

Toko bunga ada di ujung jalan dekat halte. Keberadaannya bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki kurang lebih 5 menit.

Ada beragam bunga yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Kelopak-kelopaknya segar bermekaran, aromanya mengintimidasi indera penciuman untuk menjadi lebih tenangan dengan ciri khasnya.

Baekhyun mememilih perpaduan mawar putih dengan _baby breath_ sebagai pinggiran. Rangkaian itu dibuat sangat manis oleh penjualnya.

Baekhyun mengulum senyum. Hatinya sedikit tenang dengan melihat hal itu sampai akhirnya harus ia telan kembali mentah-mentah ketika satu mawar merah muncul di depan matanya.

"Mawar merah terlihat lebih cocok untukmu. Kontras warnanya membuat kulitmu terlihat menonjol dan kepribadianmu yang kuat menjadi poin lebih lainnya."

Yoon Doojoon.

"Aku tidak salah, kan?"

Senyum itu Baekhyun simpan lagi. Kemunculan Doojoon membuyarkan semuanya menjadi rasa jengah yang berlebihan.

"Hei, hei. Mau kemana?"

Tangan Baekhyun di cekal. Sedikit kuat; membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkah dan berbalik dengan decakan kesal di bibir.

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Wow! Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan Clar Frost hanya dengan menyentuh tanganmu. Pantas saja Du Barry sialan itu tidak rela melepasmu."

"Perhatikan ucapanmu, Yoon Doojoon- _ssi._ "

"Aku berbicara fakta, nona manis." Telunjuk Doojoon berjalan menyusuri dahi Baekhyun, melewati lengkungan hidung lalu berhenti di dagu runcing yang tegas. "Sangat disayangkan kau pasrah-pasrah saja sekalipun tahu keberadaanmu hanya untuk kepentingan eksistensi mereka. _You shouldn't on their side, pretty._ "

Menyeka paksa permainan tangan itu, Baekhyun berbalik untuk segera enyah meninggalkan Doojoon. Tapi langkahnya selalu terimbangi oleh Doojoon di belakang dan sangat mustahil untuk mengabaikan apa yang terucap dari lelaki itu.

"Aku membenci keberadaan kasta di antara kaum kita. Ku pikir kita semua hanya budak tak berotak yang mau-mau saja diperalat peraturan tak berdasar. Kenapa kita harus patuh sedang menjadi pemberontak adalah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan?"

Kaki Baekhyun berhenti melangkah. Geramannya hanya terjadi secara halus, tapi kepalan tangannya menjadi-jadi mengingat semua peraturan yang ada di kaum vampir adalah hasil kebijakan Clar Frost sebagai kasta tertinggi.

Berkata seperti itu, tidakkah sama saja men- _judge_ Clar Frost sebagai pihak yang buruk atas penetapan aturan yang ada? Baekhyun begitu peduli seperti apa sistematika yang telah terbentuk, hanya saja dia sedikit memiliki rasa tersinggung ketika _keluarganya_ mendapat cercaan seperti itu.

"Lalu apa maumu, Doojoon- _ssi_?"

"Mauku?" Senyum Doojoon terangkat sebelah, dia mendekat untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan Baekhyun, "Kau. Kita bisa membangun kekuatan yang lebih abadi. _I make sure you will not regret if you are on my side_ "

" _Talk to your ass!_ " Satu kepalan melayang di rahang kiri Doojoon.

Bukan Baekhyun. Dia bahkan _shock_ dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu.

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk kebinasaan yang lebih abadi. Ku pastikan hal itu akan benar-benar kau rasakan jika satu langkah saja kau berani menyentuh Baekhyun!"

Park Chanyeol, matanya berubah memerah. Di leher belakangnya terlihat warna putih samar yang berkidip konstan.

"Wow! Wow! Ada yang mencoba menjadi pahlawan rupanya."

" _Stop saying shit things and go to hell! Don't dare to touch her!_ "

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu karena itu akan merugikanmu jika aku berlama-lama menyentuhnya. Kau takut jika aku akan menyerap semua energi Baekhyun dan membuatmu menjadi seonggok vampir tak berguna. Tck! _Poor you life, dude!_ "

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kau ucapkan dengan mulut busukmu itu! Sekali lagi ku tegaskan jangan pernah menyentuh Baekhyun! Dan berhenti mengikuti kemanapun dia berada atau—"

" _Or what_?"

" _I'll make sure you will die with my own hands, bastard!_ "

Chanyeol menarik kuat tangan Baekhyun untuk pergi. Kemarahan itu membuat Baekhyun hampir saja berubah pirang. Beruntung dia bisa menutupi dengan _hoodie_ dan menunduk dalam-dalam dari pandangan orang-orang yang menyaksikan kesengitan Chanyeol dengan Doojoon.

Yang orang lihat mungkin ini seperti sebuah drama.

Seorang wanita tengah di selamatkan dari godaan pria hidung belang dengan pertengkaran antar lelaki yang menegangkan. Sayangnya bukan seperti itu. Yang Baekhyun rasakan bukan rasa haru karena dia seperti pemeran utama drama yang terlihat di mata orang-orang. Dia melambung dalam satu pikiran terdalam mengenai apa yang Doojoon katakan tentang eksistensinya bersama Chanyeol.

 _Hanya dimaanfaatkan?_

Semua terngiang cukup jelas. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu _flat_ dan Chanyeol memojokkan Baekhyun dalam penjara dua tangannya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu gusar."

"Tidak."

"Jangan bohong."

"Aku tidak apa."

" _Babe,_ lihat aku." Dagu Baekhyun ditarik, ada banyak kegusaran di sana yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi semakin benci pada Doojoon karena telah membuat Baekhyun seperti ini. "Kau memikirkan apa yang Doojoon katakan?"

Baekhyun diam.

"Kau percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang seperti itu?"

"Hampir terlihat seperti itu. Bualan Doojoon hanya sampah. Tidak ada yang memanfaatkanmu di sini. Baik aku ataupun Du Barry, kami semua hanya ingin melindungimu."

"Melindungi dari apa?"

"Banyak hal. Keberadaanmu diincar oleh banyak kasta di dunia vampir."

"Benarkah?" penjara tangan itu Baekhyun singkap, membuatnya benar-benar terlepas dan bebas menaikkan telunjuk di depan mata Chanyeol. "Aku bisa melihat ada keinginan yang kuat dari matamu. Kalian, kau dan semua itu, tidakkah ada yang sedang kalian sembunyikan dariku?"

Kini Chanyeol yang terdiam.

"JAWAB AKU?!"

Rambut Baekhyun sepenuhnya berubah pirang. Matanya mulai memancarkan warna abu kelam dan batu di dahinya bersinar lebih terang dari sebelumnya.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu? Baiklah."

Chanyeol melepas pasrah dua tangannya. Menunduk sebentar untuk bertingkah seolah dia adalah manusia yang butuh bernapas lebih kuat, telunjuknya lantas mengarah pada ujung lorong _flat_ yang sepi.

Mata Baekhyun menyipit. Dia tak bereaksi apa-apa selain menganga dalam keterkujutannya yang berusaha ia kendalikan.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu dari makhluk seperti _dia._ "

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Basyud :** jengjengjreeeeng.. setelah mendekam lama di laptop, akhirnya bisa tuntas chap ini hehe.. ada yang bingung? Semoga enggak ya hehe.. _anyway,_ makasih yang sampe sekarang udah bertahan nunggu FF fantasi (coba-coba) ini, kalo gak ada kalian yang minta up mungkin aku bakalan santai aja mikirin konfliknya hehe.. makasih yaaa!

Makasih juga buat yang udah follow, fav, dan review. Tiap ada notif email, kebagaiaan itu seperti berlipat ganda banyak-banyak. Apalagi isinya tentang kalian yang merasa terhibur hehe..

Selamat sabtu malam yaa.. jangan lupa jaga kesehatan. Salam Chanbaek is really really reaaalll...muuaahhh


	7. Chapter 7

Memori berbicara pada kisah di gang gelap malam itu. Masih Chanyeol ingin malam saat dia menyusuri setapak pada dinding pembatas, mengikuti setapak lain yang bercicit cepat untuk sampai pada pemukiman warga. Kengerian tentang cerita vampir sudah banyak Chanyeol dengar. Di antara dari mereka ada yang benar sedang lainnya terlalu berlebihan.

Utara dan selatan hidup berdampingan sudah beratus tahun yang lalu. Cerita ini bukan dongeng apalagi fiksi. Banyak pertanyaan yang mencuatkan rasa penasaran; mengapa harus terpisah oleh dinding tinggi jika hidup berdampingan bisa saja mempermudah jalannya hidup?

Tapi perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian. Tidak semua manusia bisa menerima keberadaan kaum vampir. Berselaras dalam kehidupan tidak semudah itu. Karena pada kenyatannya beberapa dari bangsa vampir memiliki ambisi lain pada manusia untuk menuntaskan pencapaian terbesar yang sayangnya bisa merugikan dua pihak yang terpisah tembok itu. Termasuk eksistensi yang sedang menautkan dua mata dengan penjara tangan pada sosok di hadapannya.

Keadaan ini tak seharusnya terjadi karena Chanyeol tahu betul, menyetubuhi manusia hingga menumbuhkan keturunan baru dari perpaduan vampir dan manusia, bukanlah pekara mudah untuk diselesaikan. Tapi itu bukan urusan Chanyeol, sebenarnya. Keegoisan untuk bertahan hidup menjadi hal yang perlu ia pegang erat untuk keabadiannya. Dia akan pergi; tak menghiraukan bagaimana raungan persetubuhan terlarang itu mendekati penyelesaian pada hentakan yang dilakukan pihak lelaki.

Tapi bagaimana jika Chanyeol tiba-tiba harus berbalik arah? Dia yang semula akan kembali menyongsong angin malam dengan kecepatannya berpindah tempat, terpaksa kembali berpijak pada bumi untuk seorang saksi yang mematung dari kejauhan.

Ketakutan itu tergambar jelas. Kaleng yang tak sengaja terinjak menjadi penyebab mengapa sasaran baru telah ditetapkan dalam waktu singkat.

"Oh, kau Byun Baekhyun."

 _Tidak. Jangan dia._

Kaki Chanyeol bergegas mendekat. Selaan tubuhnya menjadi penghalang utama agar si wanita yang masih mematung itu tak terluka sedikitpun.

Menoleh ke belakang sebentar, kilau merah mata Chanyeol menyerang pada kejahatan yang berpendar. Tak peduli jika dia berada di kaum yang sama, jika sudah menyentuh kehidupan Byun Baekhyun sama saja mengibarkan permusuhan.

Batu merah di leher Chanyeol berkedip. Telapaknya dengan cepat menutup penglihatan sang wanita yang terlanjur merekam kejadian laknat itu. Chanyeol tak ingin siapapun terlibat. Termasuk Baekhyun yang memiliki sebuah keistimewaan

Kejadian itu belum terlalu lama untuk dilupakan. Chanyeol bahkan terang mengingat bagaimana kisah gelap itu menjadi parasit dan mengacau semua yang telah direncanakan. Terlalu sulit untuk ditinggal, karena pada kenyataannya kejadian malam itu terus membuntut meminta secercah harapan.

Resikonya besar jika terlibat. Tak akan ada kemungkinan untuk membantu karena Chanyeol tahu keberadaannya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa.

Tapi ini Baekhyun.

Parasit itu jelas menginginkan Baekhyun dan dia berani datang sejauh ini. Beruntung parasit ini satu dari jajaran eksistensi kuat yang diam-diam menyusun rencana. Chanyeol bisa mengatasi dengan memanipulasi Baekhyun tentang wanita di ujung lorong yang menerima telunjuknya.

" _Dia_ seorang parasit!"

Hanya saja Baekhyun tak begitu mengerti. Memorinya tidak menjangkau pasti sebuah alasan mengapa Chanyeol dengan lantang mengatakan wanita di ujung lorong itu adalah parasit.

Fisiknya bahkan tak lebih baik dari lusuh bajunya. Rambutnya sama berantakan dengan isaknya yang tertahan.

Dengan merambat seadanya di dinding, wanita berperut buncit itu datang bersama seruan serak meminta pertolongan dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun masih manusia dengan keberadaan istilah _manusia makhluk sosial._ Terlebih dia juga seorang wanita; kesakitan itu turut membuat Baekhyun merasa pilu hingga ke ulu hati.

Tapi Chanyeol mencegah. Dua tangan Baekhyun ditahan kuat-kuat, rahangnya jelas menegaskan jika dia tidak peduli seberapa sakit wanita itu dalam langkahnya, mendekat bukan pilihan yang benar.

"Kau tidak lihat keadaannya?!""

"Ku mohon jangan mendekat." Hela napas itu menahan amarah Chanyeol. " _Dia_ berbahaya."

"Kau perlu belajar menjadi manusia untuk tahu apa itu makhluk sosial!" Menghempas tangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun lantas beralih pada wanita yang kini limbung di atas lantai. "Apa kau baik? Astaga, biar aku membantumu."

Baekhyun membopong masuk ke dalam _flat_ dan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang mengerang kesal. Persetan tentang parasit, Baekhyun bukan manusia tak tahu aturan jika ada yang meminta pertolongannya.

Di dalam _flat_ ada Kyungsoo dan Kai yang sedang duduk bersandingan di sofa. Keduanya beralih atensi pada Baekhyun yang susah payah membawa wanita itu. Detik ketiga dari keterdiamannya, Kyungsoo turut membantu Baekhyun membopong dan membaringkan wanita itu di ranjang Baekhyun.

"Siapa dia, Baek?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Soo. Aku menemukannya di depan."

"Kita harus panggil dokter."

"T-tidak perlu." Suara serak wanita itu mencegah Kyungsoo. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. "Hanya biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak apa. Aku biasa mengalaminya karena kehamilanku ini _istimewa._ "

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling bertukar pandang. Mereka tidak begitu tahu tentang kondisi-kondisi yang terjadi pada ibu hamil. "Aku buatkan teh hangat. Kau temani dia, Baek."

Wanita itu sesekali mengerang sambil memegang perutnya yang membuncit. Tak pelak bintik-bintik keringat itu muncul dan menetes dengan intesistas lebih banyak.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu ke telfon dokter? Sepertinya bayimu akan segera lahir."

"Tidak. Bayiku bahkan belum genap 7 bulan. Ini biasa terjadi karena dia _istimewa._ "

"I-istimewa?"

Entahlah apa itu arti _istimewa_ yang berkali-kali dikatakan. Mungkin sang bayi dalam keadaan tertentu sehingga sebutan _istimewa_ itu berkali-kali di sebut.

"Istirahatlah sebentar. Jika lebih baik aku akan mengantarmu pulang—"

"Luhan. Namaku Luhan."

"Ya. Luhan- _ssi_. Setelah lebih baik aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kyungsoo kembali dengan segelas teh hangat yang ia buatkan setelah menyempatkan diri mengantar Kai pulang sampai batas pintu. Mau tidak mau dia meresapi kekhawatiran ini melihat seorang wanita hamil dengan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

Wajah pucat Luhan mungkin saja menandakan sedang terjadi hal buruk. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak bersiap apapun selain menyediakan hal-hal sederhana seperti ranjang untuk berbaring, teh untuk penenang, sekaligus kain untuk mengusap keringat yang bercucuran.

"Kita butuh bicara!" Chanyeol datang dan menarik tangan Baekhyun. Aura kemarahannya masih terasa oleh Baekhyun yang menanggapinya dengan dengusan kesal.

Mereka mudah sekali terlibat perselisihan. Dua kepala itu mengeras dengan jalan pikiran masing-masing. Dan Baekhyun lelah jika harus mengikuti perintah Chanyeol akan sebutan parasit yang ia sematkan pada Luhan.

"Apa?!" mata Baekhyun menyalak lebih dulu saat Chanyeol membawanya ke dapur. "Jika kau memintakku mengusir Luhan, kau sudah sangat tahu jawabanku apa."

Tubuh Baekhyun terpojok di lemari es. Chanyeol mengapit dengan dua tangan sebagai penjara. Matanya tajam menghunus tentang kekeraskepalaan Baekhyun yang membuatnya hampir gila.

"Kau baru saja mempertaruhkan nyawamu! Susah payah aku melindungimu tapi kau malah menyerahkan diri pada singa kelaparan?!"

Tak menanggapinya, Baekhyun justru menatap sinis pada Chanyeol yang kian menggebu dalam keseriusannya berbicara. Mata yang belakangan Baekhyun lihat mulai melembut, kini berubah tajam. Bahkan sekali melihat saja akan ada sayatan tak berdarah tapi menyakitkan.

"Pikirkan sekali lagi untuk menampungnya!"

"Kalau ku bilang aku tidak peduli dengan pendapatmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kali ini Baekhyun yang menajam, membuat Chanyeol berkali-kali mengacak rambutnya karena Baekhyun bahkan lebih keras dari batu.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan ini mencoba mempermainkan kita. Dengarkan perkataanku, sekali ini saja."

Tapi Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Seburuk apapun itu akibatnya nanti, dia memiliki rasa kemanusiaan untuk peduli pada sesama. Omongan Chanyeol dan segala macam yang belakangan membuatnya penat tentang dunia vampir, Baekhyun ingin mengenyahkan jauh-jauh karena dia rasa itu tidak penting.

Tanpa ada pembicaraan lebih lanjut, Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja dengan keadaan dingin yang melingkup. Apapun yang Chanyeol katakan membuatnya jengah dan ingin berhenti dari takdir konyolnya sebagai seorang Clar Frost.

Baekhyun hanya butuh keadaan yang lebih terlihat realistis. Pikirannya masih menggunakan logika manusia, sulit mencerna kenyataan yang membawanya sebagai keturunan manusia setengah vampir.

Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan keadaan-keadaan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi. Baekhyun dan segala macam yang ia miliki sebagai keturunan Clar Frost mengakibatkan rasa dengki dan iri yang meraja lela. Bukan hanya status yang akan direbut, tapi eksistensinya bisa saja menjadi pilihan terakhir untuk diambil agar perasaan tamak itu terpuaskan.

Dan Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan semua itu demi seluruh kehidupannya. Demi perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

.

Paginya Luhan terbangun dalam keadaan lebih baik saat Kyungsoo datang dengan nampan berisi makanan dan segelas susu.

Keadaannya sedikit segar. Rasa sakit di perutnya tidak lagi muncul sehingga Luhan bisa membawa dirinya duduk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku pasti sangat merepotkan kalian."

Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat. Dia mengambil duduk di samping Luhan dan memeriksa suhu tubuh Luhan.

Normal.

"Apa kau sudah lebih baik, Luhan- _ssi_?"

"Hm. Ya. Berkat kalian aku sekarang lebih baik."

"Aku membuatkan bubur untukmu. Jangan ragu untuk menghabiskannya karena aku yakin si kecil yang di dalam perutmu pasti juga kelaparan"

"Terima kasih. Sekali lagi maaf sudah merepotkan kalian."

"Tidak apa. Oh ya, bagaimana kau bisa berakhir seperti semalam?" Kyungsoo mulai menginterogasi. Jujur saja, sedari semalam dia ingin tahu mengapa Luhan bisa berada dalam keadaan seburuk itu hingga Baekhyun menemukannya. "Kau sangat pucat dan aku hampir mengira kau mayat hidup."

"Bukan mayat hidup. Kau sudah seperti zombie yang ku lihat di film." Baekhyun datang dengan keadaan segar dan rambut terikat satu simpul di belakang. Menghampiri Luhan sebentar, Baekhyun lantas sedikit membungkuk untuk menyapa kehidupan yang ada di dalam perut Luhan. "Hai, _kid._ "

Baekhyun menarik kursi untuk duduk di dekat Luhan. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dahi Luhan dan semua sudah normal.

"Jika berkenan kau bisa menceritakan pada kami tentang..emm.. _well,_ tentang mengapa kau bisa ada di depan _flat_ dalam keadaan seperti semalam."

Terlihat keraguan dari dua mata lemah Luhan. Kepalanya tertunduk untuk menatap pada perutnya yang membuncit.

Ada sekumpulan gagak hitam yang menyesakkan dada Luhan. Banyak pertimbangan yang mengacu tegas pada takdir hidupnya kali ini. Dia bahkan tak tahu apakah kejujuran atau dusta yang akan ia ceritakan.

Tapi melihat sosok Baekhyun dalam jarak dekat dan bagaimana dia meyakini akan satu keadaan yang selama ini ia ragukan, Luhan membuka cerita dengan isak tangis.

"Sebenarnya..aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling bertukar pandang.

"A-apa kita, pernah mengenal?"

"Tidak. Kita tidak pernah saling mengenal. Aku.." Luhan meragu lagi. Tapi di dua detik berikutnya dia tampak tegas dengan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. "Aku tahu jati dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kau seorang Clar Frost, bukan?"

Seketika Baekhyun membatu. Bagaimana bisa identitasnya sebagai Clar Frost diketahui Luhan yang bahkan baru ia temui semalam? Mulut Baekhyun terkatup rapat, wajahnya terlihat menegang dengan fakta yang baru saja Luhan katakan.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana dia bisa mempertahankan keterkejutan ini. Nyatanya identitas sebagai keturunan Clar Frost hanya terselip di beberapa pihak saja yang sedari awal mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun.

Tapi Luhan?

Dia bukan vampir. Dia manusia biasa.

"B-bagaimana..b-bagaimana.."

"Maaf untuk keterkejutan ini. Aku tahu jika aku datang tidak pada saat yang tepat. Aku hanya..hanya..hanya ingin meminta pertolongan padamu." Tangan Baekhyun di raih, Luhan menggenggam erat dengan derai air mata yang luruh penuh kepasrahan. "Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku. Kau seorang Clar Frost. Ku mohon, bantu aku."

Di saat seperti ini Baekhyun tak memiliki banyak hal untuk dilakukan. Dia sendiri belum mengetahui bagaimana Clar Frost melakukan pekerjaannya.

Dia masih baru.

Petunjuk tentang bagaimana kastil Clar Frost saja Baekhyun tak tahu. Jadi apa yang bisa dia lakukan jika Luhan memohon separah ini.

"Anak dalam kandunganku, sama sepertimu. Dia memiliki darah vampir dari lelaki yang menghamiliku." Sebenarnya ada gejolak yang tengah menampar Luhan tentang kehamilan ini, tapi dia bertahan untuk menceritakan keadaan yang sebenarnya agar Baekhyun bisa membantu sebagai seorang Clar Frost. "Anakku terbentuk dari darah manusia dan vampir. Aku tahu jika hal itu sangat dilarang oleh kaum vampir. Karena aku tahu, setiap keturunan yang berasal dari vampir dan manusia akan menjadi pemusnah utama. Keberadaannya sangat membahayakan, untuk itu jika keberadaannya diketahui, anakku akan dimusnahkan sebelum dia sempat lahir ke bumi."

Cerita itu seperti memutar Baekhyun pada riwayat hidupnya. Tidak tahu bagaimana situasi yang terjadi saat dia masih dalam kandungan, Baekhyun seperti melihat keadaan ini sama seperti keadaan ibunya.

Khawatir akan pemusnahan sebelum lahir, ibu pasti mengalami kesulitan itu. Baekhyun yakin.

Terlihat jelas bagaimana kesedihan merayap saat tahu ada hukum pemusnahan sebelum lahir. Luhan menangis dengan belaian pada perutmya, dia sesekali menggeleng untuk menepis kemungkinan buruk jika keberadaannya diketahui.

"Aku tahu Clar Frost adalah pemimpin tertinggi. Dengan segala harga diri yang masih ku miliki, tolong ubah peraturan itu. Tolong biarkan anakku untuk bisa hidup, setidaknya biarkan aku mendengar tangisnya saat dia lahir lalu memberinya sebuah nama."

Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk meratapi identitasnya sebagai seorang Clar Frost.

Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membantu Luhan?

Baekhyun butuh pencerahan, dia buta untuk statusnya sebagai Clar Frost.

"Ku mohon.."

Sekali lagi, apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan?

Kyungsoo menanti Baekhyun dalam tatapan cemas. Begitu juga dengan Luhan.

Sepagi ini, Baekhyun tidak tahu kemana dia harus bergerak menyusuri kebingungan di posisinya. Belum selesai dengan semua itu, tangannya di tarik keluar kamar dan lagi-lagi di sudutkan di lemari es.

Chanyeol yang melakukan.

"Jangan gegabah. Kau belum tahu bagaimana kuatnya hukum Clar Frost berkuasa. Jika kau salah langkah, eksistensimu menjadi taruhan sekalipun kau bagian dari mereka."

Terucap tegas, menusuk Baekhyun dalam kebingungan lain tentang dua kubu yang mempengaruhinya.

"Baekhyun, aku paham tidak mudah bagimu menerima jati diri sebagai Clar Frost. Tapi kumohon, mengertilah jika bayi dalam kandungan parasit itu membahayakan. Biar saja dia dimusnahkan, keberadaannya tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa bagimu."

Semudah itu Chanyeol bebicara. Dia tidak melihat bagaimana Baekhyun tercengang dengan kata 'bahaya' akan seorang bayi yang tidak bersalah tetapi harus dimusnahkan.

"Usir parasit itu. Dia hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu. Jangan dengarkan apa yang dia inginkan darimu. Sekali kau membuat keputusan yang salah, eksistensimu akan menjadi pertaruhan. Bayi itu membahayakan, dia tidak pantas hidup."

"Kau bilang tidak pantas?"

Rahang Baekhyun mengatup keras. Kejenuhannya sudah di level teratas. Chanyeol kelewat batas dengan apa yang ia katakan. Tidakkah ia sadar Baekhyun pernah ada di posisi bayi itu? Jika bayi itu dikatakan tidak pantas hidup, bukankah berlaku hal yang sama tentang keberadaan Baekhyun saat ini?

Telunjuk itu mengacung tegas di depan mata Chanyeol. Air bening itu luruh dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Entah sakit hati atau apa, dia merasa Chanyeol tidak sepantasnya berkata pada janin yang bahkan tak mengerti akan seperti apa dirinya kelak ketika hidup di atas bumi.

"Memanfaatkanku?! Tck! Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri! Aku muak mendengar perkataan yang seharusnya kau tuduhkan pada dirimu sendiri! Mulai detik ini, berhenti mengusikku. Atau aku, aku akan meremas eksistensimu tanpa belas kasih!"

.

Dua puluh tiga minggu yang lalu Luhan adalah seorang yang hanya tahu bagaimana bertahan dari kerasnya kehidupan. Tubuh ringkihnya memikul banyak kesulitan untuk mendapat sesuap nasi. Pagi hingga malam, yang Luhan tahu hanya bantingan tulang dan perasan keringat dari banyak kerja paruh waktu yang ia miliki.

Setidaknya Luhan masih memiliki asa pada dirinya yang hidup sebatang kara di kota berkonflik. Tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya jika takdir hidup berbelok pada peetahanan terakhirnya sebagai seorang wanita.

Di ujung gang malam itu, tepat di hari Rabu berselimut sisa mendung di tembok pembatas yang menjulang, Luhan mengejang nyeri pada kewanitaannya atas hujaman benda tumpul mengeras. Tubuhnya ditarik paksa, pakaianya serupa kain tak bernilai setelah dicabik-cabik.

Ingin rasanya berteriak, tapi kuat tubuh yang menghimpitnya melemahkan sisa tenaga yang Luhan miliki. Buliran air mata tak terhirau, apalagi teriakannya yang terbungkam keras.

Malam itu hanya pasrah yang Luhan miliki. Pertolongan apapun itu sepertinya berpresentasi kecil. Meski begitu, Luhan masih mengharap ada yang bisa menyelematkannya dari pemaksaan ini. Siapapun itu.

Lalu ketika buram mata Luhan menangkap seseorang di kejauhan yang menyaksikan semua ini, tangannya terlurur seadanya meminta bantuan. Luhan kira dia akan memiliki secercah harapan untuk diselamatkan, tapi itu seperti kesemuan yang mengguncang karena yang ia tahu setelahnya, wanita di kejauhan itu hilang kesadaran saat ada kehadiran lain yang menghalangi.

Luhan tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia harapkan dari hidupnya. Malam mencekam itu ia hadapi seorang diri, begitu juga fakta pada tanda dua garis merah yang ia dapati 3 minggu setelah keperawanannya hilang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tak ada pendamping hidup, pertanggungjawaban hanya ucapan semu.

Rendahnya pemikiran itu membawa Luhan berjalan di tepi sungai. Mungkin kematian bisa mengakhiri kesedihan ini.

Selangkah saja nyawa Luhan sudah berada di batas kematian. Harusnya dia terhempas bebas di dasar sungai, bukan jatuh dalam dekapan lain yang menariknya pada semak rerumputan.

Mengingat itu semua membuat Luhan kembali berduka. Tangisnya kembali luruh. Isaknya mendera dan sebuah tangan mengusak puncak kepalanya.

Dia datang dari jendela kamar Baekhyun yang terbuka setengah.

"Oh Sehun."

"Terima kasih sudah bertahan sejauh ini." Sehun mengambil duduk di samping Luhan, mengusak air mata wanita itu dalam senyum hangat di wajahnya yang putih pucat.

"Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau salah. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuan Baekhyun untuk anak ini. Keputusanku tidak salah, kan?"

Sehun hanya memberikan sedikit senyum.

Benar atau salah, dia tak berani menentukannya.

.

Setelah pertengkaran pagi itu, Baekhyun tak lagi melihat Chanyeol kembali ke _flat._ Keberadaannya seperti hilang entah kemana tanpa ada satu kabar.

Saat di kampus, biasanya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol duduk di bawah pohon dekat perpustakaan dengan tumpukan buku anatomi. Atau saat siang menjelang, Chanyeol duduk di pelataran lab dengan jas putih panjang tersampir di pundak. Tapi tak ada keadaan seperti itu.

Bagaimanapun Baekhyun menyimpan kekhawatiran pada keadaan Chanyeol yang tanpa batu merah. Tahu betul jika batu itu belun ditemukan, Chanyeol hanya bisa bertahan dengan batu pengganti yang harus selalu diganti tiap satu jam.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak semarah itu. Tapi dia terlalu kecewa dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

Tapi sudahlah. Dia tak lagi memperdulikan itu semua karena percaya jika Chanyeol bisa bertahan hidup.

Dua hari.

Tiga hari.

Tetap tidak ada kabar.

Baekhyun sengaja membuka buku dan menyalakan lampu belajar di meja makan. Pikirnya dia bisa tahu bukaan pintu _flat_ itu menunjukkan eksistensi Chanyeol.

Tapi tidak ada.

Hingga hari keempat masih tetap sama.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun bersembunyi dalam penyamaran seadanya memasuki area kampus Fakultas Kedokteran. _Hoodie_ itu ia gunakan menutup kepala. Masker yang dia beli di apotik dekat kampus menyembunyikan sebagian wajah. Ini bukan area-nya. Baekhyun buta arah kemana dia harus pergi untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

Hampir satu jam mengitari dan hasilnya nihil.

Mungkin Chanyeol pergi ke suatu tempat. Atau dia sedang merengek kembali ke Du Barry untuk meminta batu yang akan cocok dengan jati dirinya.

Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan Baekhyun memiliki pemikiran tentang hal-hal buruk yang bisa saja menimpa lelaki itu. Tubuh Chanyeol tak ubahnya manusia biasa dengan ketegasan hidup tak lebih dari 30 persen. Jika tak ada hal yang bisa membuatnya tetap sadar, Chanyeol bisa tumbang di mana saja seperti yang selama ini Baekhyun khawatirkan.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah ketemu?" Kyungsoo datang ketika Baekhyun menghentikan pencarian dan duduk di salah satu sudut _foodcourt_.

"Siapa?"

Kyungsoo menyenggol kecil tangan Baekhyun, tersenyum penuh misteri dengan sodoran jus jeruk dingin pada temannya itu. "Ya Tuhan! Tidak usah berpura-pura padaku, _bee._ Aku sangat tahu siapa gerangan yang membuatmu harus mengenakan _hoodie_ dan masker itu di saat cuaca sangat panas."

"Kau terlelalu mengenalku. Setidaknya biarkan aku berpura-pura tidak melakukan apapun, Soo."

"Ayolah. Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun padaku. _Okay_?"

"Hasilnya nihil." Ucap Baekhyun lemah. Isi jus jeruk dalam botol itu ia minum perlahan, membasahi kerongkongannya yang mengering karena satu jam lebih mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak menemukannya. Ku rasa dia pulang ke _rumah._ "

"Ke _flat_?"

"Bukan." Mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun lantas membisikkan istilah _rumah_ yang ia sebut sebagai tempat Chanyeol kembali. "Du Barry. Sebut saja begitu."

"O-oh, _okay._ Itu tidak seperti Busan atau Daegu."

"Mungkin dia pulang. Kemana lagi dia harus kembali saat aku berkata sangat membencinya."

"Dan kau menyesal?"

"Sedikit?" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, "Aku hanya tidak suka dia berkata semudah itu tentang seorang anak _istimewa._ Kau tahu, kan, aku pernah ada di posisi bayi yang Luhan kandung. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku bisa bertahan sampai sekarang meskipun aku memiliki kemampuan memusnahkan."

"Mungkin karena kau dari kasta tertinggi?"

"Ayolah, apa itu masuk akal? Seharusnya jika aku seorang dari kasta tertinggi yang bisa dilindungi, kelompok lain juga bisa."

"Baekhyun, kau perlu belajar apa itu sebuah keistimewaan jika kau berada di keluarga yang terpandang." Kyungsoo memutar kursinya, menghadap langsung pada Baekhyun yang tengah mengusap peluh. "Hukum bisa berlaku tajam ke bawah dan tumpul ke atas. Peraturan dibuat untuk menertibkan rakyat, dan para petinggi yang membuatnya bisa bernegosiasi untuk itu."

"Jadi maksudmu, Clar Frost melanggar peraturan yang dibuatnya sendiri demi menyelamatkanku?"

"Aku hanya menganalogikannya dengan keadaan hukum di negara ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Clar Frost lakukan saat mereka tahu tentang dirimu. Yang jelas, jika sebelumnya ada larangan tentang hubungan manusia dengan _kalian_ dan kau bisa selamat sampai sekarang, ku rasa ada _jalan lain_ yang bisa ditempuh."

"Entahlah." Baekhyun melempar maskernya, "Itu semua membuatku pusing." Kali ini melempar botol kosong ke tempat sampah yang ada di jarak 3 meter di depannya lalu seseorang memekik dengan suara melengking.

"Kau lagi?!"

Hari tersial Baekhyun datang lagi. Lisa datang dengan kemarahan membara karena botol itu mengenai dirinya yang sedang berjalan.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun lelah jika harus beradu mulut dengan Lisa, tapi berhubung dia butuh pelampiasan, apa salahnya di lakukan? Tapi Baekhyun cukup tahu sampai di mana kemarahanya harus keluar. Dia tidak ingin rambutnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pirang dan batu itu menyala terang tepat di dahinya.

"Ya. Aku lagi. Kenapa?"

"Kapan kira-kira kau akan pergi sehingga mataku bisa bersih dari kuman?"

Tubuh Lisa menjulang tinggi di depan Baekhyun yang masih duduk. Seakan acuh pada kesombongan yang Lisa tunjukkan, Baekhyun memilih decihan menyebalkan yang nyatanya semakin menyulut emosi Lisa.

"Sialan!" mengambil sisa minuman yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo, Lisa berniat akan menumpahkan tepat di atas kepala Baekhyun

Tapi bukan kebasahan yang menyertai tubuh Baekhyun, melainkan tubuh Lisa sendiri karena ada tangan lain yang mencengkeram kuat tangan Lisa hingga minuman itu jatuh di atas kepalanya.

"Tck! Aku ragu manusia sepertimu pernah diajarkan sopan santun. Gayamu boleh berkelas, tapi tindakanmu sangat rendahan sekali."

Baekhyun tak lagi peduli dengan Lisa yang menghentak kesal karena tubuhnya basah. Dia juga tidak peduli dengan ledakan tawa orang di sekitar karena Lisa dipermalukan di depan umum. Baekhyun hanya peduli pada punggung yang kini menjauh setelah memberikan Lisa hukuman.

Wajah itu pucat pasi. Baekhyun jelas melihatnya dan terpaku beberapa saat karena Chanyeol tampak seperti seorang yang berbeda.

Auranya dingin.

"Ba-baek.."

"Ya, Soo. Aku tahu itu dia."

"Jadi?"

"Entahlah" Baekhyun menoleh sedikit sayu, Kyungsoo segera mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas karena masih berdiri dan membiarkan Chanyeol menghilang berbelok ke arah gedung fakultasnya.

.

Chanyeol mulai bisa ditemui. Meski tidak langsung bertatap mata, setidaknya Baekhyun bisa memantau dari kejauhan keadaan lelaki itu.

Aura dinginnya menguar hebat. Apatis seperti menjadi bagian dirinya yang lain karena ketika teman-temannya berbaur membahas sesuatu, Chanyeol hanya akan duduk seorang diri dengan buku di tangannya.

Bibirnya sulit melakukan sebuah senyum apalagi sapaan. Sebelumnya dia teramat mudah berucap manis untuk menarik lawan jenis mendekat. Tapi sekarang berbeda, dia acuh pada level tertinggi dan seperti memasang pengumaman besar-besar untuk tidak mendekatinya.

Hanya sebatas ini yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan. Chanyeol tak lagi kembali ke _flat_ dan tak ada kabar lebih lanjut.

Keegoisan ini, Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati kapan akan diselesaikan? Ternyata terasa tidak nyaman. Di hari-hari kemarin Baekhyun terbiasa memberi sentuhan fisik untuk tubuh Chanyeol yang cepat melemah. Tapi sekarang, mereka sedang membuat jarak sedikit jauh dan memutus ketergantungan itu begitu saja.

Baekhyun tentu tidak merugi.

Tapi Chanyeol? Apa yang bisa dia lakukan jika tak ada kekuatan dalam tubuhnya? Bahkan Baekhyun pernah menjumpai Chanyeol terlihat sudah tidak kuat menyanggah tubuh saat masuk di aula kampus.

Wajahnya bertambah pucat, bibirnya berubah keunguan dengan mata yang sayup-sayup terpejam.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun menyadari jika sudah seharusnya ego di buang jauh-jauh, dia menyusup di antara kerumunan mahasiswa kedokteran yang melakukan kuliah umum lalu duduk tepat di samping si lelaki pucat.

Tangannya menelusup di jari-jari kokoh itu. Bibirnya tak membuka suara apapun sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menyadari ada mahasiswa jurusan lain yang duduk di kuliah umum mahasiswa kedokteran.

"Baekhyun?"

"Kau ingin membuat keributan saat kuliah akan berlangsung?"

"T-tapi,"

"Kalau begitu diam. Mari lewati perkuliahan ini dengan tenang."

Memang tidak mungkin mengacau perkuliahan dengan suara lantang mengapa Baekhyun ada di sini dan menggenggam tangan kanannya di bawah meja. Tapi Chanyeol terlalu penasaran, apa yang menjadikan wanita itu terpaksa mengikuti perkuliahan yang bukan dari jurusannya dengan keadaan tangan saling bertaut.

Tiga puluh menit pertama Baekhyun berusaha terlihat antusias dengan memasang telinga lebar-lebar. Tapi Chanyeol bisa membaca jika dalam hati sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat bosan.

Mengambil pena yang ada di depannya, Chanyeol lantas menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya lalu menyodorkan pada Baekhyun.

 _ **Tidak ada kuliah?**_

Baekhyun menggeleng.

 _ **Kenapa kau ada di sini?**_

Kepalanya melempar pandang pada dosen tamu yang sedang berbicara di podium aula.

 _ **Ini bahkan bukan tentang Aljabar. Kau bisa memahaminya?**_

Mengedikkan bahu.

 _ **Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?**_

Pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun termangu sebentar. Tubuhnya ia buat semakin mendekat, cengkeraman itu ia buat semakin rapat sekalipun jari lentiknya tak bisa menggenggam penuh tangan Chanyeol yang kokoh.

"Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan, hm?" Baekhyun berbisik dengan mentup mulutnya menggunakan buku.

Baekhyun itu manis. Bukan hanya parasnya, tapi situasi yang ia ciptakan melebihi kadar gula normal untuk secangkir teh hangat.

Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun masih memiliki sarang kekesalan karena pertengkaran pagi itu. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan untuk tidak mengusik, tapi semua dipatahkan oleh fakta jika Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama mendekat ketika jarak susah payah Chanyeol bentangkan.

 _ **Setelah ini jangan menyesal karena kau yang mendekat lebih dulu.**_

Matanya menyipit, bibirnya mengerucut kecil dan Chanyeol hampir saja lupa situasi untuk tidak mencium bibir itu.

 _ **Marahnya sudah?**_

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu.

 _ **Setelah ini kita harus bicara.**_

Bukan Baekhyun yang kali ini merekatkan tangan, tapi Chanyeol. Lelaki itu bahkan mulai berani mengusakkan ibu jarinya di punggung tangan Baekhyun dalam tempo yang mendayu.

Perkuliahan anatomi perlahan hilang dari pendengaran Chanyeol, yang dia fokuskan saat ini bagaimana Baekhyun berada di dekatnya lagi dengan kekhawatiran yang malu-malu ia utarakan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa bertahan karena Sehun secara rutin memberi stok batu pengganti. Tapi belakangan ia terlalu malas jika setiap jam harus bersembunyi di tempat sepi untuk mengganti, jadi Chanyeol memilih bertahan dengan kekuatan apa adanya sampai di hari ini Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang dengan genggaman tangan yang kokoh.

Dua jam atau tiga jam?

Baekhyun tak mengerti. Baginya perkuliahan anatomi ini seperti berjalan lebih dari satu abad untuk menuju salam penutup sang dosen tamu yang datang dari Singapore. Cukuplah hadir Aljabar Abstrak di barisan mata kuliah Baekhyun, jangan ada sejenis Anatomi di antara itu semua.

Baekhyun melepas tautan tangannya untuk ia luruskan di atas meja. Kepala tarantuk pada sanggahan tangannya, matanya terasa panas untuk sekedar terbuka dan jiwanya terasa lelah setelah melewati perkuliahan panjang itu.

Aula perlahan mulai sepi. Hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang duduk berdampingan di salah satu sudutnya.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya ikut kuliah kedokteran?" Chanyeol menyeka rambut liar yang ada di sekitar pipi Baekhyun dan menyingkapnya di belakang telinga. "Minggu depan ada kuliah umum lagi tentang Ilmu Bedah, minggu depannya lagi ada Parasitologi Kedoktera—mmmh!"

"STOP!"

Mulut Chanyeol terbungkam tangan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu lantas melakukan hal yang sama seperti Baekhyun, menjulurkan tangan di atas meja dan menopang sisian kepala untuk menghadap Baekhyun langsung.

"Aku butuh jiwaku kembali. Otakku rasanya penuh mendengar istilah-istilah itu."

"Capek, ya?"

Mengangguk kecil. Jangan lupakan bagaimana bibir itu masih mengerucut dengan wajah lelah yang berarti.

"Susah juga ternyata menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran."

"Tapi lebih susah lagi mendapatkanmu." Chanyeol menyentil ujung hidung Baekhyun, mengusak puncak kepala wanita itu sebentar lalu beralih pada pipi. "Terima kasih sudah bersusah payah datang untuk tenaganya."

"Ketahuilah itu tidak gratis." Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, "Ada harga yang harus kau bayar."

"Hm?"

"Pantai."

"Hm? Ada apa dengan pantai?"

"Aku butuh pantai."

.

Baekhyun hanya bercanda, tapi Chanyeol menanggapi terlalu serius. Kata Pantai itu sebenarnya tidak perlu dilakukan detik itu juga. Mereka masih bisa menyusun rencana lebih matang daripada berangkat hanya dengan bekal buku kuliah.

Perjalanan menuju pantai mereka lewati dengan mobil yang Chanyeol minta dari Paman Sehun. Baekhyun mulanya tak yakin dengan kemampuan Chanyeol mengemudi. Tapi lelaki itu menjunjung tinggi kesombongan yang tersemat dari caranya mengemudi membelah jalanan kota lalu berbelok pada jalan sedikit lengang bebas kemacetan.

Sebelah tangannya memegang kemudi, tangan lain disanggahkan di kaca jendela dan kacamata hitam tergantung elegan di tulang hidungnya. Bibirnya bergumam pada lagu yang diputar, sesekali menghentakkan jari tangan yang memegang kemudi seolah dia adalah satu-satu yang terlihat mempesona.

Satu setengah jam berlalu, Chanyeol masuk ke jalanan dengan pohon-pohon rindang di kanan kiri. Dari kejauhan telah terlihat genangan air biru dengan ombak mendayu cantik sebagai penghias.

Setelah berbelok pada jalanan kecil sejauh 500 meter, surga dunia seperti tersaji nyata di depan mata. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya berseru jika ini sangat indah. Tak ada pengunjung, air yang masih jernih, dan pasir putih beradu warna dengan kulit kaki Baekhyun.

"Aku menemukan pantai ini bersama Paman Sehun."

Memicing sebentar, Baekhyun mengalami keganjilan mengapa Chanyeol bisa menemukan ini dengan Paman Sehun.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam."Pipi Baekhyun di cubit, "kami menemukannya secara tidak sengaja saat ada tugas dari ayahku."

"Lihat!" Baekhyun menunjuk gulungan ombak yang datang, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang siap berfilosifi tetapi batal karena tahu Baekhyun tak tertarik.

Tangan Baekhyun ditahan sewaktu akan berlari menerjang ombak. Chanyeol sudah berjongkok, melepas satu persatu sepatu yang Baekhyun kenakan lalu menaikkan ujung celana itu.

"Kita tidak membawa pakaian sama sekali. Jadi usahakan kau tidak basah."

Penggambarannya cukup rumit. Tapi Baekhyun mengerti jika pipinya terasa panas, ada semu merah yang bercerita jika tindakan itu membuatnya terpesona dalam keadaan yang berlimang bunga.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati ombak kecil itu. Tangannya masuk dalam saku celana, matanya seakan mengajak matahari jingga berbicara dalam bahasa kalbu dan tak mengijinkan satu orang-pun untuk tahu.

"Tadi kau bertanya apa aku mengkhawatirkanmu."Baekhyun memulainya setelah berdiri menyejajari Chanyeol. "Ya, aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Matahari jingga terlupakan, Chanyeol menoleh pada direksi kanan di mana Baekhyun melepas pandangan ke pantai dengan rambut yang tersapu angin.

"Kau tahu, sesungguhnya aku tidak benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku kala itu. Aku hanya...sedang bingung." Tarikan napasnya sedikit berat, "Aku tidak banyak tahu tentang Clar Frost, bagaimana sistematika aturan yang dibuat, aku buta tentang semua dunia vampir ini. Aku mengetahui diriku berbeda, itu sudah cukup mengejutkan. Aku merasa asing, semuanya menjadi aneh tapi aku sama sekali tak ingin mengelak. Bisa berdiri dengan perbedaan seperti ini, ku pikir ada yang sudah berkorban banyak demi nyawaku. Benar, kan?"

Ada senyum sedikit pahit yang Baekhyun ulas. Kepalanya tertunduk untuk melihat kakinya yang menggenang di batas pantai sampai di mata kaki, mengulang kembalinpikiran-pikiran yang belakangan ia jadikan pertimbangan untuk jati diri seorang keturunan Clar Frost.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Ayah dan Ibuku, perjuangan apa yang mereka lakukan untukku, aku tidak mengetahui barang seujung kuku. Tapi aku percaya, ada satu waktu di mana mereka berkorban banyak untuk aku yang bahkan sudah di cap buruk karena dua darah berbeda yang mengalir."

"Kau tak seperti itu, Baek."

"Itu menurutmu." Mendongak sedikit, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam lembut kedua matanya, "Tapi kenyataannya persepsi tentang darah manusia dan darah vampir yang bersatu selalu dianggap awal dari kehancuran dunia vampir. Aku memiliki sebuah keistimewaan, aku bisa memusnahkan siapapun jika aku ingin. Sekalipun aku tidak ingin melakukannya atau bahkan tidak akan pernah melakukannya, mereka tetap memandangku sebagai sosok yang menyeramkan. Apa aku salah dengan hal itu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk dalam dekapan dan mengusak halus punggung sempitnya. Tak ada yang bisa Chanyeol katakan jika dia pernah berada dalam payungan persepsi itu.

"Para vampir akan merasa eksistensinya terancam hanya karena aku datang dalam perbedaan. Mereka terlalu cepat berspekulasi, padahal aku tak memiliki niat untuk memusnahkan siapapun. Aku tidak seperti itu, Chanyeol."

"Jika mereka tidak mempercayaimu, masih ada aku. Tidakkah itu sudah cukup?"

"Kau berkata seorang keturunan manusia dengan vampir-"

"Keadaanmu berbeda dengan parasit itu, Baek."

"Tapi Luhan—"

"Bisakah kita berhenti membicarakannya? Membiarkanmu menampunganya di _flat_ itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak ingin hal itu merusak apa yang baru saja kita perbaiki." Menjauhkan pelukannya sebentar, Chanyeol sedikit menunduk untuk mengusak pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jari. "Aku akan melindungimu. Apapun yang akan terjadi, aku akan melakukannya."

"Chanyeol,"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau ketahui tentang diriku?"

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Aku adalah pihak tidak tahu apa-apa. Kalau kau bertanya seperti itu, akan ku jawab aku ingin mengetahui segalanya."

"Kau adalah Byun Baekhyun yang sangat ku cintai."

"Aku serius!" Rengekan itu berbarengan dengan hentakan kakinya yang mungil. Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk tidak mencubit pipi Baekhyun, lalu sedikit merunduk untuk mencuri cium di bibir wanita itu dan kembali memeluknya.

Tapi Baekhyun buru-buru menjauhkannya lagi.

Dalam hembus angin itu mereka saling menggenggam tangan. Deru ombak mengiring dua eksistensi dengan batu saling menyala pada tempat masing-masing.

Pandangan terjalin, sel penghidup seorang vampir menemui gelenyar menyenangkan ketika kedekatan itu menepis sisa ruang.

Sentuhan pertama; Baekhyun memulai dari ujung kering bibirnya. Sedikit berjinjit untuk mengimbangi tinggi mereka yang rumpang. Melaju tanpa batas pada sapuan yang ia sebut sebagai kasih.

Ini bukan tentang energi.

Perasaan berkata ini adalah ketulusan.

Bagaimana mereka saling menyentuh dalam kecup dua bibir, bagaimana kelembutan itu menuntun pada keadaan lebih intim, semua memiliki cerita tersendiri pada keseriusan yang Chanyeol sodorkan dari kotak merah kecil yang ia rogoh dari saku celananya.

"A-apa ini, Chanyeol?"

"Ini? Ini adalah keseriusanku padamu."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Basyud :** ciyeeeee ada yang mau diseriusin haha.. selamat yaaa Baek!

Chapter ini update bareng kesayangan Barbie, si eneng Incess CHANBAEXO yang belakangan ngeluh soal WB. Aku ajakin up bareng, udah dari minggu kemarin sih sebenernya. Cuma karena lagi sama-sama belum kelar ketik jadi harus mundur seminggu..llalaalala..

Aku mau bilang terima kasih udah baca FF genre (percobaan) ini. Yakin deh kemampuanku nulis fantasi masih amat sangat kurang, jadi mohon dimaklumi yaaa kalo ada bagian-bagian yang agak aneh hehe..

Selamat menikmati hari minggu! Besok Senin yay! yang besok unas semoga sukses, yang udah unas juga semoga sukses selalu. Muuaahhhhh


	8. Chapter 8

_Tidak ada yang pernah tahu mengapa malam itu langit sedang_ _menikmati masa kelam. Sama sekali tidak terdeteksi kehidupan sebuah cahaya sekedar memberitahu jika dalam kegelapanpun sebenarnya ada harapan untuk setitik cahaya. Namun malam itu hanya semilir angin yang bertoleransi pada keberadaan manusia; memberi tiap tarikan oksigen yang menyejukkan pada semua manusia termasuk seorang yang sedang memburu jalanan sempit yang masih hidup di Seoul._

 _Setapak kakinya terburu dengan kegelisahan yang tergambar kuat. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, menyongsong banyak pikiran yang menguji definisi seorang teman tanpa pengkhianat. Nyatanya Kyungsoo, perempuan bersetapak terburu itu memilih jalan yang berbeda alih-alih menjadi sahabat yang setia._

 _Setelah pertemuan yang membuat hatinya dilema, Kyungsoo membawa sebuah pikiran konyol dengan Baekhyun sebagai korban. Apa-apaan ini? Kyungsoo menyakiti logikanya sendiri untuk kesenangan yang sebenarnya juga akan membawanya pada mala petaka._

 _Kyungsoo bukan orang jahat, tapi dia memiliki pendirian untuk mempertahankan apa yang membuatnya bahagia._

 _Di ujung gang sempit itu ia terlonjak untuk tubuh tinggi menjulang yang menghadang. Pisau yang ia sembunyikan di tangan terjatuh, menimbulkan suara yang dua kali lipat mengejutkan terutama ujung runcingnya yang berkilau._

" _C-chanyeol.."_

" _Ya. Aku. Chanyeol. Dan kau, Kyungsoo si pengkhianat!"_

.

Perjalanan pulang dari pantai itu berhias keheningan yang berarti. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tak memulai pembicaraan dan memilih diam sebagai penengah.

Bukan karena mereka terlibat pertengkaran, tapi lamaran yang Chanyeol utarakan tak mendapat respon apa-apa kecuali Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba pergi lalu mengajak pulang. Chanyeol juga tidak menanyakannya, dia pikir ini semua memang terlalu terburu-buru dan Baekhyun belum ingin selangkah lebih jauh. Tidak mungkin juga memaksanya, sedikit banyak Chanyeol juga tahu diri jika dia bukan dari kasta apapun yang layak bersanding dengan keturunan terakhir Clar Frost.

Setibanya di depan _flat,_ Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk menarik tangan Baekhyun sebelum keluar mobil. Matanya beradu sendu dalam menghunus mata Baekhyun, mengisyaratkan banyak penyesalan jika lamaran itu mengganggu Baekhyun.

"Aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi. Kau tak perlu memikirkannya." Satu kecupan diberikan di punggung tangan Baekhyun, "Aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Itu saja."

Kiranya Baekhyun akan merasa jengah dengan tiba-tiba menyentak tangan Chanyeol, tapi dia justru menarik tubuh lelaki itu dan berbagi pelukan yang hangat. "Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya. Kau mengerti, kan?"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Pelukan itu dilepas. Baekhyun mengusak sebentar rambut legam Chanyeol yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. "Terima kasih untuk semua yang terucap. Aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi—"

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku tidak memaksa, Baek. _Okay_?"

Kecanggungan itu selesai dengan sendirinya. Mereka tak memiliki ego seluas lautan untuk merasa kecewa tentang lamaran yang masih abu-abu.

Di sisa malam yang kian menggelap, Baekhyun melihat dari kejauhan Kyungsoo sedang terburu keluar dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Alisnya sempat bertaut, tapi ia pikir Kyungsoo mungkin memiliki situasi yang mendadak dan membuatnya harus pergi semalam ini.

Bersama dengan genggam tangannya pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun menuju ke _flat_ dan sedikit tercengang melihat Luhan yang tengah bercengkerama dengan Sehun.

Ini sedikit aneh.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, berjalan dengan susah payah menuju Baekhyun dan memeluknya sebentar. "Terima kasih kau telah datang."

"Y-ya, aku datang karena ini tempat tinggalku."

"Aku membuatkanmu sup hangat. Kau lapar, bukan?"

Perhatian Baekhyun seketika terlupakan. Rasa penasarannya berganti haru saat semangkuk sup yang masih mengepulkan asap itu Luhan tunjukkan penuh ketulusan.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol saling beradu pandang dengan Sehun yang tampak tenang. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol membara dalam kekhawatiran, Sehun justru terlalu biasa untuk segala ancaman yang tengah mengelilingi Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kau mengenal Luhan. Kau memiliki perasaan padanya dan jangan munafik dengan niatmu untuk melindunginya."

Sehun masih bertahan dengan senyumnya yang tenang. Chanyeol yang membara sudah terbiasa ia hadapi. Jadi tak akan ada emosi di sana ketika Chanyeol terang-terangan menentang keputusan Sehun kali ini.

"Ayah akan marah jika mengetahui ini." Lanjut Chanyeol, "Aku tidak akan bertanggungjawab atas apapun yang akan terjadi padamu."

"Kita sama-sama berjuang untuk melindungi. Jadi, mari kita urusi urusan masing-masing."

Sejak kapan Sehun mampu berbicara searogan itu? Chanyeol sempat terkejut, tapi dia tahu jika kebodohan cinta sedang menyakiti logika Sehun hingga tindakan yang akan mengancam eksistensinya tak lagi ia pikirkan.

"Jangan bodoh. Pikirkan tentang dirimu."

"Apa bedanya dengan dirimu, Chanyeol? Sudah sejauh apa kau berjuang melindungi Baekhyun hingga kau harus kehilangan batu kehidupanmu. Dan apa aku salah jika aku melakukan hal yang sama pada Luhan?"

"Luhan tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu."

" _Yeah,_ " tertunduk sebentar, segaris senyum pahit itu Sehun ukir dengan kepedihan atas fakta jika Luhan tak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaannya. Ini terlalu rumit, manusia dan vampir tidak boleh terikat hal-hal semacam itu karena kerugian jelas akan di rasa oleh kedua pihak.

Tapi Sehun bisa apa? Dia tak memiliki wewenang pada perasaannya hingga memutuskan akan berkorban demi keselamatan Luhan dengan mengirimnya ke _flat_ ini. Sehun tahu betul hanya Baekhyun yang bisa menolong, hanya Baekhyun yang sanggup menyelamatkan Luhan beserta bayi tak berdosa itu.

"Aku bukan bermaksud jahat tentang privasimu. Tapi—"

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Aku paham betul apa maksudmu. Biar saja semua berjalan seperti ini. Mari kita jaga mereka, kau dengan Baekhyun dan aku dengan Luhan. Kita selesaikan, aku tak akan menyakiti Baekhyun dan tolong jangan biarkan Luhan merasa kesakitan dengan membiarkan bayinya binasa oleh takdirnya."

Pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan Sehun yang beranjak menuju dua wanita yang sedang bercengkerama di meja makan. Dia bergabung seolah kekhawatirannya pada keselamat Luhan tak akan berengaruh apa-apa.

.

Agaknya ini cukup membuat Baekhyun sedikit terpecah konsentrasi. Harusnya dia memasukkan dua sendok gula saja, tapi yang terjadi justru lebih dari itu. Jika saja Kyungsoo tak segera menarik semua kesadaran Baekhyun kembali, bisa-bisa stok gula akan cepat habis dari biasanya.

Bersama dengan kegundahan yang masih terlihat, Baekhyun menyerah dengan cangkirnya yang berisi teh hangat dan memilih berjalan lemas ke sofa.

Dia mendudukkan diri, melipat tangan di dada lalu mendesah berat untuk kesekian kalinya semenjak kepulangan dari pantai.

"Gelisah saja kau semakin cantik." Goda Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang dilema." Gumam Baekhyun. "Ini benar-benar membuatku kesulitan untuk tidur."

"Pantas pagi ini aku melihat panda."

"Begitukah?" Baekhyun kembali mendesah. "Aku pasti sangat buruk sekarang."

"Tidak." Mengulurkan tangannya dengan lembut pada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo lantas menyibak rambut liar yang tak terikat dari gulungan berantakan yang Baekhyun buat di rambutnya. "Hanya saja aku melihat kau berantakan dari segi fisik dan...perasaan."

Satu hal yang Baekhyun suka dari Kyungsoo adalah mudahnya Kyungsoo memahami suasana hati seseorang. Gadis berperawakan mungil itu seperti memiliki indera lainnya untuk menyisir semua yang Baekhyun alami sebelum Baekhyun bercerita.

"Soo,"

"Hm?"

Meragu sebentar, Baekhyun lantas menutupi wajahnya dengan dua tangan dan mengerang kecil dengan cara yang manja. "Astaga aku bahkan tak mengerti harus bagaimana."

"Ceritakan. Mungkin aku memiliki stok bantuan untukmu."

Masih terngiang bagaimana Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu dengan caranya yang membingungkan. Maksudnya, saat itu Baekhyun tak mengerti di mana otaknya pergi sehingga kekosongan melanda beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menyadarkan dengan memanggil namanya berkali-kali, Baekhyun barulah tersadar dan dia mendapat sodoran pertanyaan itu lagi, _"Will you marry me?"_

Mereka memang bukan berada di usia manusia normal yang tak banyak berpikir soal pernikahan saat usia berkepala 2 baru diinjak. Dunia Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu berbeda dari lainnya, atau ringkasnya takdir mereka memang berbeda.

Baekhyun masih waras untuk tahu resiko yang akan dia ambil jika 'ya' adalah sebuah jawaban. Tapi dia masihlah gadis kemarin sore yang belum mencerna betul apa itu jatuh cinta tapi sudah harus merasakan patah hati saat 'tidak'—yang mungkin akan ia jadikan sebuah jawaban.

Tiap detil Baekhyun ceritakan dengan lamat, Kyungsoo paham betul dengan mengangguk dan sesekali menyeka rambut liar Baekhyun yang tergerai. Lalu ketika Baekhyun selesai dengan semua itu dan tak ada lagi jenis kata berbelit yang ia katakan, Kyungsoo mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggam hangat.

"Wah.. enak sekali sudah ada yang melamarmu." Seru Kyungsoo, tentu dengan nada bercanda.

"Tapi kita masih sangat muda, Soo—ah, atau hanya aku saja."

Pundaknya melemah sebentar, lantas terangkat sedikit saat ia sadar Chanyeol sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Apa satu jam cukup untuk bersiap diri?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang dingin.

"Eh, mau kemana?"

"Tidak lupa kan kalau aku butuh kau untuk kuliah hari ini?"

Ya. Chanyeol belum sepenuhnya memiliki kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup. Batu-batu yang dipasok Sehun tak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol bertahan lama. Belum lagi saat batu-batu itu mulai sulit ditemukan dan harus mengambilnya di tempat yang sangat jauh.

Melihat semua itu membuat Baekhyun iba. Dengan kesadaran serta kasih yang mendasari semua ini, Baekhyun bersedia menjadi penolong saat Chanyeol harus menghadiri kelas dalam jangka waktu sedikit lama.

Mendesah sebentar dengan pundaknya yang melemah, Baekhyun lantas masuk ke kamar dan bersiap diri dengan dandanan yang sederhana. Sementara Baekhyun sibuk dengan dirinya, Chanyeol mendekat pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja akan membereskan sisa keributan di dapur hasil perbuatan Baekhyun.

"Kau masih dekat dengan lelaki itu?" tanya Chanyeol dingin. "Ku sarankan jangan. Aku sangat tahu kau ini tak lebih baik dari apapun sebagai seorang manusia."

Decih dari bibir Chanyeol diam-diam mebuat Kyungsoo berang. Tak ada kata yang bisa ia lontarkan untuk pembelaan. Meski hatinya meradang, dia tak akan mampu melawan dan membenarkan apa yang sudah ia perbuat belakangan ini.

"Dengar ya, gadis kecil dengan pisau tajam di belakang tubuh." Chanyeol melakukan dengan penuh penekanan. "Apapun itu aku akan melakukannya demi Baekhyun. Sebaiknya kau mundur teratur atau kau rasakan sendiri akibat perbuatanmu!"

Satu tarikan senyum sepihak itu Chanyeol berikan sebelum dia melenggang duduk di sofa.

Perasaan Kyungsoo mulai bercampur aduk. Dia tak mengerti kemana pintu penyelesaian ini akan berakhir dan penyesalannya bisa ditebus untuk Baekhyun.

Seandainya malam itu ia tak bersepakat, mungkin saat ini tidak ada perasaan bersalah yang menggumpal. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur basah, dan akan sulit mengeringkan karena ia sudah setengah jalan dengan semua ini.

Apa yang harus ia perbuat?

Dia tahu, Chanyeol tidak pernah main-main jika menyangkut Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tidak segan menggorok leher apali mencabik tubuh siapapun yang berusaha mencelakakan Baekhyun. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo harus bersiap menelan kepahitan. Mengecewakan Baekhyun yang berujung pada kebencian, semua sudah menghantuinya belakangan ini.

.

"Sabuk pengamanmu."

"Eh,"

Chanyeol lebih dulu menarik dan merekatkan sabuk pengaman Baekhyun pada tempat semestinya. Bunyi _klik_ itu mengawali perjalanan mereka menuju kampus.

Selama perjalanan, tak ada pembicaraan berarti yang mereka buat. Suasana hening seperti betah memisahkan meski sebenarnya salah satu di antara mereka ingin menjalin percakapan.

Gelisah sudah barang tentu ada, bahkan sampai Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya mereka berdua masih sama-sama merasakan hal itu.

"Kuliah umum ini akan berjalan sampai sore. Kalau kau bosan, kau bisa pergi."

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol yang memulai lebih dulu pembicaraan ini sebelum mereka benar-benar turun dari mobil. Rasanya sungguh menyebalkan terjebak dalam kegusaran bibir padahal sebenarnya ia ingin berbicara banyak hal.

"Kita lihat nanti saja." Ujar Baekhyun ringan.

"Baekhyun,"

"Hm?"

Melepas sabuk pengamannya terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol lantas sedikit menyerong tubuhnya untuk melihat Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya meraih tangan Baekhyun, menautkan jemari itu dan mengecup singkat dengan ketulusan yang terasa menyenangkan.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin mencium tanganmu saja."

Bukan, Baekhyun merasa bukan itu yang ingin Chanyeol utarakan. Ada hal lain yang sedang mengusik lelaki itu.

"Kelas akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Sebaiknya kita harus cepat."

Lorong kampus tak memberitahu apapun perihal kehadiran Sehun yang menyamar sebagai salah satu di antara ramainya mahasiswa kedokteran. Mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari, tapi Chanyeol yang terbiasa dengan Sehun bisa mengerti jika lelaki itu tengah berkaca mata layaknya dosen muda dengan penampilan _trendy_ pada masanya.

Mereka sedang beradu dalam ketidaktahuan yang palsu. Chanyeol mengerti tujuan Sehun dan dia tak akan membuka suara apapun pada Sehun ketika Baekhyun ada di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol memilih mengajak Baekhyun cepat masuk ke dalam ruangan, duduk dengan manis di salah satu sudut dan mulai menerima tiap cengkeraman tangan sebagai penyaluran energi. Kuliah juga sudah dimulai. Rentetan kata-kata ajaib mulai memasuki gendang telinga Baekhyun tanpa pernah ia tahu dari kejauhan ada Sehun yang duduk tenang di baris paling depan.

Perhatian Baekhyun sepenuhnya teralihkan oleh genggam tangan yang ia buat. Meski tidak tahu berpengaruh atau tidak, Baekhyun tetap menautkan tangan dengan sesekali mengusak halus telapak Chanyeol yang lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar." Bisik Chanyeol setelah tiba-tiba melepas tautan tangan itu.

Lelaki itu berlalu santai menuju ke kamar mandi dengan sosok Sehun yang juga membuntuti dari belakang. Mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan kosong dengan banyak gelas-gelas kimia. Setelah Sehun menutup pintu dan Chanyeol menyilangkan tangan di dada, keadaan mencekam mulai dirasa.

Bukan pada Sehun yang akan menerkam; lelaki itu cukup setia dengan Du Barry dan segala antek-anteknya. Tak akan pernah ada maksud hati untuk mencelakakan Chanyeol apalagi membuat eksistensinya musnah.

"Ku pikir ada yang mendesak hingga paman menyamar seperti ini."

Melepas semua atribut penyamarannya, Sehun lantas berdiri dengan kedinginan di wajahnya yang pucat. Jika sudah seperti itu Chanyeol paham betul ada hal buruk dari segala yang terburuk tengah terjadi.

"Hentikan tatapanmu yang seperti itu, Paman."

"Ini gawat, Chanyeol."

"Segawat apa sampai paman mengikutiku ke kampus."

Raut wajah Sehun benar-benar tak baik. Chanyeol mau tidak mau memendam kekhawatiran karena bisa saja ini menyangkut Baekhyun.

"Batu untukmu sudah musnah."

"M-maksudnya?"

"Aku sudah menemukan batu asli yang bisa kau gunakan permanen. Tapi saat aku ingin membawanya, ternyata batu itu telah lebih dulu dimusnahkan dan tidak bisa digunakan."

"Aku masih bisa menggunakan batu pengganti."

"Batu-batu pengganti itu juga mendadak musnah semuanya. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa kau gunakan."

Keadaan macam apa ini?

Seingatnya batu pengganti itu memiliki ketersediaan yang tak berbatas dan sekarang mendadak sirna. Tidak perlu jauh-jauh berpikir karena pasti ada aktor dibalik semua ini.

Silang pandang yang Chanyeol dan Sehun katakan seperti pernyataan dari pikiran-pikiran yang sama. Anggukan Sehun meyakinkan Chanyeol jika hanya ada satu eksistensi yang sanggup melakukan ini. Chanyeol sendiri tidak percaya akan sejauh ini tindakan yang dilakukan.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Paman? Aku tidak bisa melindungi Baekhyun dengan kekuatan seperti ini. Untuk bertahan saja aku kesulitan."

Titik keputusasaan seperti sudah mendekat. Harapan Chanyeol satu-satunya telah musnah dan tak ada seberkas cahaya untuk menolongnya. Kini satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya bertahan adalah Baekhyun. Melalui tiap sentuhan wanita itu Chanyeol bisa berdiri sampai saat ini. Tidak mungkin jika semua harus bergantung pada Baekhyun sedang satu-satunya incaran terbesar musuh adalah Baekhyun.

"Ada satu hal yang bisa menyelamatkanmu, Chanyeol. Batu yang dimiliki Baekhyun."

Inikah sebuah harapan di detik-detik terakhir?

"Kau harus bersatu dengan Baekhyun. Bersatu dalam jiwa dan raga."

"Maksudnya?"

"Darah keperawanan Baekhyun adalah titik balik. Jika kalian bisa _melakukannya,_ secara otomatis batu itu akan runtuh dan berpindah padamu."

Atau ini hanya sebuah keadaan sial lainnya yang membuat Chanyeol semakin dilema?

"Jangan gila!"

"Ini bukan gila. Ini pilihan terakhir karena kupastikan kau tidak akan mampu melawan dengan kekuatan seperti ini, Chanyeol. Satu-satunya batu yang bisa membuatmu kuat dan tak terkalahkan adalah batu milik Baekhyun."

"Tapi itu beresiko. Aku tidak mau mengorbankan Baekhyun. Tidak akan pernah!"

Pendirian Chanyeol cukup kuat untuk tidak melakukannya. Tapi siapa yang mengira jika perempuan yang sedari tadi mendengarkan dari luar ruangan mulai menyusun rencana; penyatuan dengan Chanyeol harus segera dilakukan.

Baekhyun bertekad.

.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana jika pergi jalan-jalan?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku sibuk."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu jika 'sibuk' yang Chanyeol maksud adalah menghindarinya. Lebih dari satu minggu sudah mereka berada di jarak yang semakin jauh. Chanyeol tak lagi menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan memilih berusaha mencari batu untuk pertahanannya. Batu-batu itu hanya ditemukan satu atau dua. Dan itu tidak pernah bisa bertahan lama untuk menambah kekuatan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun juga tak menanyakan mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Pada dasarnya dia sudah tahu, dan dia paham betul bagaimana keras kepalanya Chanyeol jika Baekhyun mengatakan akan memberikan energinya.

"Boleh aku tidur denganmu? Aku takut sendirian." Adalah apa yang selalu Baekhyun katakan setiap malam. Dia akan datang ke kamar Chanyeol dengan balutan baju tipis yang ia beli dadakan. Tapi belum sempat Baekhyun melangkah masuk, Chanyeol lebih dulu mengambil jaket dan keluar _flat_ begitu saja tanpa ada penjelasan.

Kentara sekali bagaimana Chanyeol menghindar dari keberadaan Baekhyun. Dia sama sekali tak menegur, menengok apalagi. Mereka seperti sebuah musuh dalam kebencian yang membuncah dan enggan berinteraksi sampai dendam terbalas. Tapi mereka tak berada dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Ini semua tentang berlindung dan melindungi.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan selain waktu diam yang dingin. Rengkuhan yang biasa Baekhyun dapat sebelum ia tidur kini berlalu bagai angin. Lelaki itu, Park Chanyeol, memilih begitu saja masuk ke kamar dan tak mengindahkan Baekhyun yang terduduk di sofa.

Baekhyun sudah memikirkan dengan sangat matang. Dia berkata ini bentuk kepedulian; sesuatu yang ia pertaruhkan karena bertaruh kepercayaan hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membantu dan melindunginya.

Tapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu pantang menerima pengorbanan terlebih untuk eksistensinya. Dia masih bisa berkelana ke setiap sudut dunia untuk mencari batu merah demi bertahan. Tak masalah jika dia harus menderita beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya batu merah itu membuatnya bertenaga. Hanya saja Baekhyun berkeras diri dengan menggunakan kata 'peduli' padahal sebenarnya itu sebuah 'ego'. Ego yang tak pernah Baekhyun pikir akan menyakiti Chanyeol sampai ke ulu hati jika benar Baekhyun memberikan semua itu demi Chanyeol.

Keadaan ini tak boleh berlangsung terus-menerus. Mereka harus cepat untuk menghentikan segala tindak-tanduk para parasit merugikan atau ancaman punah pada eksistensi Du Barry dan beberapa kerabat akan benar-benar terjadi.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar itu. Sedikit berdecak pada keadaan hening di dalam, dia lantas menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah berbaring memunggungi pintu.

"Kalau ingin berdebat lagi, sebaiknya kau keluar. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu dengan berkata kasar."

Terlalu dingin, Baekhyun hampir menemui titik beku dalam dirinya dari sikap Chanyeol ini.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan kembali ke sini." Kata Baekhyun perlahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu di tempat penuh parasit?"

"Aku mungkin bisa menjaga diriku."

"Tck! Omong kosong."

" _Well,_ yeah. Aku tidak bisa menjaga diri." Tertunduk sebentar, Baekhyun lantas menyandarkan diri di atas tubuh Chanyeol yang memunggunginya. "Maka dari itu aku butuh kau untuk menjagaku. Tidakkah itu terdengar cukup mudah?"

Pembicaraan ini masih berusaha Baekhyun lakukan secara perlahan. Bukan karena dia menyadari tiap sentuhan yang Chanyeol lakukan akan menumbuhkan candu, melainkan keputusan pada tahtanya untuk ia runtuhkan daripada akan merugikan banyak orang.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol membangunkan diri, mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk dan memedang pundak sempit wanita itu. "Pikirkan dirimu, pikirkan keabadianmu, pikirkan juga bagaimana Clar Frost jika kau berkorban banyak padaku. Aku bahkan bukan dari keturunan kasta tertinggi, tidak seharusnya kau berkata dengan mudah memberikan semuanya padaku."

Mata sendu itu saling bersitatap, menyusuri gemelitik rasa dalam dada yang meletup pada tiap kedekatan yang dirindukan.

Bukannya tak memahami bagaimana Chanyeol mentah-mentah menolak ini semua, tapi Baekhyun memiliki pemikiran lain tentang dia yang tak memiliki jalan lain selain bertaruh kepercayaan pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya wanita ringkih yang berdiri tegar di balik topeng. Tak ada hal lain selain berpura-pura menjadi kuat atau penyerangan itu akan ia terima dan dia hancur. Bukan tentang tubuhnya yang dicabik-cabik, karena cara menghancurkan paling ampuh saat ini adalah dengan mematahkan eksistensi siapapun yang Baekhyun kasihi. Dan Chanyeol berada dalam lingkup kasih itu.

Bagaimana bisa dia merelakan Chanyeol berdiri sebagai korban? Lelaki itu bahkan sejauh ini bertaruh banyak untuk eksistensi Baekhyun dan para penghisap kuasa itu menjadikannya sebagai sebuah ancaman. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Baekhyun harus memiliki strategi agar Chanyeol selamat.

"Mari kita bicara tentang perasaan." Dua tangan itu menangkup rahang Chanyeol, menempelkan kening mereka dengan hembus napas ringan yang terjadi. "Aku akan mendasarkan semua ini pada perasaan. Ku pikir selama ini aku terjebak dalam kebencian yang ternyata berubah menjadi candu cinta padamu."

Chanyeol menepis tangan itu, mendorong Baekhyun terbujur di ranjang dan memenjara dalam dua lengan. "Tahu apa kau soal perasaan, hm? Selama ini kau belum pernah memiliki seseorang yang sangat istimewa selain kakekmu."

"Aku memilikinya." Dua tangan kurus Baekhyun melingkar di sekitar leher Chanyeol. "Dirimu."

"Lelaki lemah ini?"

"Ya, secara fisik dia sedang berada dalam keadaan lemah. Tapi,"

Berayun sebuah langkah maju yang cukup berani. Baekhyun mendekat dengan keringanan yang tak diragukan. Bibir Chanyeol tersisir oleh napas hangat, berlanjut lumatan lembut yang seketika mengoyak kesadaran untuk berganti candu.

Ini adalah sebait kasih yang terealisasi oleh sentuhan. Kebasahan dalam sebuah ciuman lembut itu tengah dimulai dengan intensitas yang tenang. Tak ada perlawanan dari Chanyeol, entah dia sudah tersihir atau memang Baekhyun terlalu pandai mengalihkan fokus.

Dua tangan ringkih itu membawa rahang Chanyeol sedikit menjauh.

"Tapi aku percaya dia memiliki hati dan tekad yang sangat kuat. Dia rela berkorban untuk makhluk sepertiku yang bisa saja membuatnya binasa. Eksistensinya bukan lagi hal yang ia utamakan. Jika sudah seperti itu, tidak ada hal lain selain balas budi yang bisa ku berikan."

"Balas dengan apapun. Tapi tidak dengan mengorbankan dirimu."

"Ya. Aku tidak akan mengorbankan diri. Aku sudah berpikir ulang, untuk apa aku mengorbankan diri untuk makhluk sepertimu, hm?"

Senyum tipis terulas dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku sudah hidup lebih dari 20 tahun. Dalam usia seperti ini ku pikir aku butuh tahu bagaimana menjadi dewasa yang sesungguhnya."

Perlahan Baekhyun mulai menaiki tubuh Chanyeol. Mata yang biasa terlihat halus itu berubah liar. Kilat yang ada seperti mengajak gairah bersenda gurau. Terlebih Baekhyun kini mulai berani menyentuh dada bidang itu; bermain dengan kelentikan jemarinya hingga lupa diri jika gairahnya sebagai manusia biasa mulai menguasai.

Chanyeol sendiri tak mengelak bagaimana tubuh molek itu mulai melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu.

Putih dan mulus.

Chanyeol pernah menyentuhnya sebatas itu. Tapi untuk kedua kali rasanya ia lupa jika tidak seharusnya ia terpancing hingga membuat dua tangannya meremah dua bongkah payudara layaknya sari pati kelapa.

Rangsangan itu membuat Baekhyun mendongak tak karuan. Putingnya terkorek oleh kuku dingin Chanyeol, logikanya mulai meninggal tanpa jejak dan hanya menyisakan nafsu yang kian cepat bertumbuh.

Baekhyun hampir sepenuhnya memoloskan tubuhnya. Hanya tersisa kain segitiga tipis yang membungkus surga di selangkangan dengan hitam berenda yang membuat liur tak betah berlama-lama di mulut. Kakinya ia buka lebar-lebar, sedikit turun untuk meletakkannya tepat di atas sebuah kejantanan yang masih tertidur manis di dalam celana Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, ini akan membahayakanmu. Sebaiknya kita hentikan saja."

Decak keras keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Tautan alisnya berubah marah dan membuatnya semakin nakal dengan memenjara tubuh Chanyeol. Dua bongkah putih mulus itu menggantung tepat di atas bibir Chanyeol; sengaja Baekhyun mendekatkannya karena ia tahu ada kilat gairah yang juga tersembunyi di mata Chanyeol.

Satu ciuman ganas itu Baekhyun yang memulainya. Ia seperti seorang yang kelaparan dengan membabat habis bibir Chanyeol tanpa membiarkan lelaki itu mencela. Lidahnya bermain liar, menggaris tiap rentetan gigi Chanyeol tanpa takut jika sewaktu-waktu taring itu muncul dan melukainya. Semua berdasar pada kepercayaan.

Lalu ketika puas dengan bibir Chanyeol yang menebal dan saliva meluber pasrah keluar dari bibir, Baekhyun mulai menjamah si _kecil_ yang masih tertidur manis di dalam celana Chanyeol.

"Tunggu,"

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada jengkel.

"Jangan di sini. Ikut aku."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Basyud :** anjay kemana elu Yeol? Woyy main pergi terus TBC aja siiiihhhhh... hmmm


	9. Chapter 9

**FLATMATE**

Chap 8

.

.

"Baekhyun?"

Keadaan gelap itu membuat Kyungsoo mengendap masuk. Saklar yang berada di sebelah kanan pintu terabaikan. Langkah angin Kyungsoo menyerukan banyak teka-teki mengapa dia seperti itu di tempat tinggalnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menyebut ini sebuah pengkhianatan untuk kebaikan.

Seumur hidup tak pernah ada yang menawarkan kebaikan hati pada sosok lusuh sepertinya. Sedari dulu Kyungsoo hanya berhias cacian tentang finansial keluarga serta fisiknya yang sama sekali tak menarik. Dan jika sekarang ada yang menawarkan hati untuk ia cintai selayaknya seorang wanita dan pria memadu kasih, kenapa ia menolak?

Kyungsoo sedang buta oleh hasrat; lupa diri jika ini semua sebenarnya beresiko mengingat dia hanya manusia biasa sedang yang akan ia bunuh adalah separuh vampir keturunan kasta tertinggi. Beberapa hari belakangan Kyungsoo mengamati jika Chanyeol sudah jarang mengekor pada Baekhyun, entah kenapa. Keadaan itu sangat menguntungkan mengingat Kyungsoo tak akan berlawanan dengan Chanyeol yang sudah mengetahui ini semua.

Lalu ketika gagang pintu itu behasil diputar dan mendorongnya perlahan, pisau yang tersembunyi di tangan kiri turut bersiap untuk aksi heroiknya.

Lampu di atas nakas menyala remang. Keheningan sudah membingkai lelap tubuh di bawah selimut itu hingga tak menyadari langkah angin Kyungsoo.

Tiga langkah terakhir ada keraguan.

Baekhyun bukan orang jahat yang harus dikorbankan. Dia teman yang baik, tidak ada cacat yang Kyungsoo temui selama ini. Dan sudah seharusnya Kyungsoo bertingkah sama, bukan malah beralih tujuan hanya karena dia sudah buta oleh cinta.

Ya, cinta. Kata sialan yang mebutakan Kyungsoo dari kewarasannya. Dia tak memiliki langkah mundur, tetap maju dengan keberanian yang ia gantungkan di pisau tajam yang ia bawa untuk mengakhiri nyawa Baekhyun.

Matanya sempat terpejam erat. Tangannya semakin basah keringat dan dia benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol getar tubuh. Sempat terbesit akan menarik diri, tapi bisikan tentang kasih abadi itu membuat semua akses terblokir kecuali niatan untuk membunuh Baekhyun dan mengambil batu itu.

Satu langkah terakhir, Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang. Pisau itu ia bawa melayang keatas, akan ia tancapkan secara _random_ dan berharap area jantung akan lebih dulu terhunus.

Dengan sisa keberanian yang masih ada, ia mengayunkan. Cukup cepat dan terasa berat karena nyatanya tubuh Baekhyun tak mampu tertembus—atau seseorang sedang menahan tangannya cukup kuat.

"Bedebah!"

Kulit tubuhnya memucat, menyadari yang ada di dalam selimut itu bukan sosok Baekhyun melainkan Chanyeol. Sepasang mata elang Chanyeol menusuk Kyungsoo untuk kebasahan dari perbuatannya.

"Kau benar-benar nekat!"

Jika Chanyeol di sini, Baekhyun—"Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo mengenal suara itu. Suara lembut yang tak pernah mengecewakannya, terdengar cukup jelas di belakang dan Kyungsoo tak berani bersitatap.

Kali ini yang tersisa hanya penyesalan. Bisikan tak berarti itu hilang tak bertanggungjawab.

Apa yang harus Kyungsoo katakan untuk membela diri?

Tidak. Dia bahkan tak pantas untuk membela diri. Pisau yang ada di tangannya menceritakan sebuah pengkhianatan besar. Tak akan pernah ada maaf, menurut Kyungsoo.

"B-baek.."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pisau itu?"

 _Apa?_

 _Apa?_

 _Beri aku jawaban agar tak menyakitimu._

Decihan dari bibir Chanyeol mengejek semua ketakutan Kyungsoo. Segera ia rebut pisau itu, mengenyahkan keluar jendela dan mengepung Kyungsoo dengan dua tangan ia ikat di belakang.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menemui jalannya di hadapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedari dulu ingin mengatakan pada Baekhyun tentang seberapa licik temannya ini. Tapi sudah barang pasti tak akan Baekhyun percayai begitu saja. Mungkin sedikit rencana dari hasil mata-matanya belakangan ini mengenai keberadaan Kyungsoo bisa memberi titik terang pada Baekhyun. Tak pernah sia-sia belakangan ini dia harus mengumpat dan menyelinap di tempat gelap-gelap, memasang telinga kuat-kuat dan mendeteksi jika Kyungsoo menjadi aliansi baru dari musuh terbesarnya.

"Kenapa, Soo?"

 _Kenapa?_

"Apa yang sedang kau tuju dengan semua ini?"

 _Apa?_

 _Tidak ada, Baek. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa._

Mulut Kyungsoo membisu. Tak ada yang bisa ia katakan kecuali tangisnya yang perlahan pecah di sela perasaan bersalahnya.

Dia ingin menunduk, menengadah pada kesalahan tapi Chanyeol mencengkeram kuat dan Kyungsoo harus tetap berdiri di atas rasa malunya.

"Aku bukan teman yang baik, Baek."

"Bukan itu yang ingin ku dengar. Selamanya kau adalah teman terbaikku."

"Kau bisa membenciku."

"Bagaimana bisa aku membenci temanku?"

Kemarahan jelas ada pada Baekhyun. Terbukti dengan fisiknya yang mulai berubah. Rambutnya yang hitam kelam mulai berubah pirang. Batu yang tersembunyi di dahinya perlahan menunjukkan keberadaan dengan sinarnya yang kuat.

"Tidakkah drama ini terlalu berlebihan, kawan?"

Tiga atensi dalam kamar itu beralih pada jendela yang terbuka. Sosok dengan rambut legam dan kulit pucat menjadi fokus dari semuanya. Selain itu, ada rintihan tak terurai keras dari sang sandera yang hanya diam karena ancaman sedang mengintai perutnya yang membuncit.

"Sudah ku duga kau dalang dari semua ini, brengsek!" umpat Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana? Menyenangkan, bukan."

"Lepaskan Luhan." Geram Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa? _Toh,_ dia hanya seonggok daging tak berguna yang bebas diapakan saja." Tawanya menggelegar dibalik kulitnya yang pucat dan matanya yang memerah. "Rencanaku tidak berjalan lancar. Kalian bisa mengambil gadis tak berguna itu karena ku pikir wanita hamil ini jauh lebih menantang."

"Ku bilang, lepaskan Luhan." Geram Baekhyun sekali lagi.

" _Well,_ akan ku lakukan setelah aku mendapatkan bayi dalam kandungannya. Lanjutkan urusan kalian, aku pergi."

Dalam sekelebat pandang Luhan dibawa pergi melalui jendela dan lompatan yang super cepat. Chanyeol berusaha mengejar tapi dia tak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk ia gunakan. Lebih dari itu sebenarnya Chanyeol khawatir akan diri Baekhyun. Gadis kesayangannya mematung dingin dengan batu di dahi yang menyala cepat; menandakan kemarahan yang ia rasakan benar tak main-main.

"Tenang," kata Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun. "Lakukan apapun setelah aku menangkap bajingan sialan itu. Untuk sekarang ku mohon tenang."

Tenang saja bukan jaminan. Baekhyun melepas pelukan itu dan membalik meja yang ada di sudut ruangan. Dalam satu sentuhan meja itu hancur tak bersisa. Dan jika Chanyeol tak cepat mencegah, mungkin seluruh yang ada di ruangan ini juga akan hancur.

"Ku mohon, tenang. Akan ku cari cara untuk mendapatkan bajingan itu dan membalaskannya."

Kemarahan ini bukan hanya sekedar hal sepele. Baekhyun seperti ditampar dengan dua kenyataan yang mencengangkan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu jam. Kyungsoo yang berkhianat, dan sosok di ujung jendela tadi yang amat Baekhyun kenal sebagai orang baik.

Pepatah memang benar, jangan menilai sesuatu dari luar. Kai yang selama ini ia nilai sebagai seorang yang baik, nyatanya memiliki pengkhianatan terbesar dari segala kekhawatiran.

Bagaimana bisa?

Kai. Lelaki yang ia kenal melalui Kyungsoo, ternyata bagian dari sisi buruk dunia vampir yang baru Baekhyun ketahui.

.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini."

Baekhyun telah kembali dengan rambutnya yang hitam legam. Batu di dahinya tak lagi menyala dengan terang, keadaan sudah sedikit lebih baik sekalipun bagi Kyungsoo ini akhir dari hidupnya.

Tangan Kyungsoo masih bergetar. Ketakutannya tak pernah surut sekalipun Baekhyun tak mencekik apalagi membunuhnya. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia bertindak di luar nalar.

"Itu sudah pasti." Ujar Chanyeol dingin. "Kau harus pergi karena manusia buruk sepertimu hanya pantas di neraka."

"Aku akan segera membereskan semuanya."

Sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar akan pergi, Baekhyun mencekal tangan gadis itu dan menatap datar tanpa ada kejelasan. Wajah cantik yang selalu Kyungsoo puja telah berubah, dan itu wajar terjadi mengingat apa yang sudah Kyungsoo perbuat jelas mengecewakan.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, agar kelak aku tidak memiliki kebencian yang masih tertinggal jika aku binasa."

"Aku hanya korban."

"Munafik!" sahut Chanyeol emosi. "Kau itu manusia berhati iblis!"

"Biarkan Kyungsoo berbicara." Baekhyun menengahi dengan bijak.

"Kau yakin akan mendengarku, Baek?"

"Tentu."

"Ini akan seperti bualan yang tidak masuk akal."

"Sejak lahir dan mendapat mandat sebagai keturunan Clar Frost, aku rasa hidupku sudah tidak masuk akal. Apa penjelasanmu bisa melebihi ketidakmasuk akalan hidupku?"

Mendesah napas sebentar, Kyungsoo lantas kembali duduk dan menyiapkan semua yang membendung. Bagaimanapun kesalahannya akan sulit termaafkan, tapi setidaknya dia akan memberi tiap rinci penjelasan mengapa hampir saja ia membunuh Baekhyun.

"Aku mengenal Kai sebagai seorang yang baik."

Kyungsoo memulai dengan desah napas penuh penyesalan.

Awal pengenalannya dengan Kai terjadi dengan sangat bagus. Mereka saling bertukar nama, mengenal dengan senyum penuh persahabatan sampai akhirnya menjadi lebih dekat dari status teman. Yang Kyungsoo tahu, Kai adalah sosok yang selalu membuatnya kagum. Perlakuannya membuat setiap wanita meluruhkan hati dan berbaris rapi untuk merebut perasaannya.

Tak di sangka, dari setiap wanita yang berbaris untuk mendapatkan Kai, Kyungsoo justru menjadi satu-satunya yang diberi peluang cukup bagus. Kai memberi imbal balik yang sempurna, dia memperhatikan Kyungsoo selayaknya seorang pasangan dan terkadang menceritakan masa depan yang ia impikan.

Sampai pada suatu malam saat Kyungsoo menyimpulkan jika Kai memiliki hati padanya, ia dibawa ke sebuah tempat yang gelap dan Kai membuka semuanya. Dia menunjukkan bagaimana taring tajam itu muncul, matanya yang berubah merah dan kulit tubuhnya yang memucat.

" _Aku seorang vampir."_ Tiga kata yang membuat Kyungsoo terpojok di pintu mobil.

Kai menenangkan Kyungsoo untuk tidak takut padanya karena dia tidak berbahaya. Kyungsoo diberi penjelasan-penjelasan cukup rasional hingga kepercayaannya bisa tergenggam begitu saja. Hingga di suatu penjelasan yang cukup menyempit, Kyungsoo bertaruh dengan logikanya sebagai manusia untuk kepercayaan atas apa yang Kai katakan.

" _Aku mendekati fase sempurna untuk menjadi manusia biasa. Tapi aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang hanya dimiliki oleh temanmu."_

Batu yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun, ringkasnya seperti itu. Kyungsoo tak begitu tahu mengapa dunia vampir sangat membingungkan. Kai menggiringnya untuk mengambil batu itu untuk kesempurnaan Kai menjadi manusia dan terlepas dari segala jerat dunia vampir. Hanya batu Baekhyun yang bisa menolong.

Dan satu-satunya cara yang Kai katakan bisa digunakan untuk mengambil batu itu adalah dengan membunuh Baekhyun.

Seperti sebuah jerat yang menyusup di sela kesadaran Kyungsoo, Kai membimbingnya dengan penuh keyakinan agar pisau tajam itu menghunus tepat di jantung Baekhyun dan batu itu akan terlepas. Kai mengatakan jika Baekhyun tidak akan mati karena dia seorang berkasta tinggi, dan bodohnya Kyungsoo menelan itu semua sebagai sebuah kepercayaan untuk membantu Kai menjadi manusia biasa yang akan tulus mencintainya.

Kemudian fakta memiliki cerita lain untuk garis hidup Kyungsoo. Semua terbuka dengan cara yang dramatis dan dia menyesali ini semua dari hatinya sebagai manusia. Melihat bagaimana Kai tega menjadikan Luhan sebagai sandera dan tawanya yang lepas atas ketidakpedulian nasib Kyungsoo di tangan Baekhyun-Chanyeol, saat itu tamparan keras menyadarkan Kyungsoo jika dia teramat sangat bodoh memakan mentah-mentah ucapan manis Kai.

"Aku menyesal, Baek." Entah sudah keberapa Kyungsoo mengatakannya. Ia berujar dengan kepala tertunduk, tangis yang tak bisa ia cegah dan beban berat sebagai manusia tak berguna karena dibodohi oleh lelaki. "Hukum aku jika kau memang perlu."

Ini mungkin akan menjadi akhir dari pertemanannya dengan Baekhyun. Tak ada ucapan atau balasan apapun yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, dia pergi begitu saja dan mengunci rapat kamar tanpa ada umpatan atau ujaran kemarahan yang seharusnya Kyungsoo terima.

Bagi Kyungsoo, dia sudah melepas pertemanan dengan Baekhyun karena ia bukanlah teman yang beradap.

Dia seorang pengkhianat, akan ia sesali ini semua sampai Tuhan mengehentikan masa berlakunya sebagai seorang manusia.

.

Sehun datang dengan kekhawatiran yang tergambar jelas di raut mukanya. Langkahnya menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang terduduk di salah satu bangku taman kampus terlihat memburu sesuatu yang mendesak.

Bergaya seperti seorang manusia, penyamaran Sehun cukup sempurna untuk terlihat normal dengan buku yang ia pegang.

"Aku sudah menemukan dimana Kai berada."

Chanyeol menoleh sekilas, dia berdecih untuk kehebatan Sehun yang berhasil melacak dalam waktu singkat. "Dimana?"

"Kau ingat kastil tua tempat berperang Du Barry dengan Corvin?"

"Bukankah itu tak berpenghuni?"

"Ya, dan Kai memanfaatkannya sebagai tempat tinggal."

"Keadaannya?"

Sehun mendesah kesal. Tangannya mengepal kuat dengan arogan di wajahnya yang kentara. "Dia sudah melampaui batas. Aku tidak bisa menembus. Ku pikir dia sudah menciptakan kekacauan untuk keabadiannya."

Dalam dunia vampir, ada sebuah istilah _pengorbanan_ untuk sebuah keabadian. _Pengorbanan_ itu berupa penyerapan energi dari seseorang yang berasal dari keturunan manusia-vampir. Seorang vampir jika ingin memiliki kekuatan tak terkalahkan dan abadi untuk waktu tak terbatas harus menghisap seluruh darah keturunan tersebut untuk pembentukan batu yang abadi. Hanya saja, tidak semua bayi keturunan vampir-manusia memiliki hal seperti itu. Di beberapa kejadian lebih banyak muncul bayi dengan kekuatan _random_ yang tak akan membantu proses keabadian.

"Itu sungguh hal yang buruk." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Dan lebih buruknya lagi, Kai sudah tahu mengenai jati diri bayi dalam kandungan Luhan."

"Jangan katakan jika—"

"Bayi itu berpotensi menjadi seperti Baekhyun karena Luhan adalah keturunan Clar Frost."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu berasal dari keturunan mana. Yang jelas, kakek Luhan adalah seorang bagian dari Clar Frost yang mengalami hal yang sama seperti orangtua Baekhyun. Dia berpikir, bayi itu jelas juga mewarisi darah Clar Frost dan bisa membantunya menjadi abadi."

"Kita harus cepat bertindak."

"Aku ingin melakukannya tapi kau sangat tahu sebatas mana kemampuanku, Chanyeol."

Sehun benar. Kekuatan yang Sehun miliki tak akan pernah bisa ia gunakan seorang diri untuk menyelamatkan Luhan dan membinasakan Kai. Dia jelas akan kalah, amunisinya tak pernah sebanding dengan Kai yang telah menghisap banyak darah bayi keturunan vampir dan menjadi sosok kuat untuk sekarang ini.

"Sial! Aku tidak memiliki jalan keluar apapun untuk sekarang ini!" umpat Chanyeol.

"Kau memilikinya." Sehun sudah memikirkan hal ini. Dia bukan orang yang egois, tapi satu-satunya yang bisa membuat kekacauan ini berhenti adalah Chanyeol dan kekuatannya.

Chanyeol memiliki pengalaman dan kekuatan yang tak usah diragukan lagi. Riwayatnya sebagai seorang vampir yang tangguh terdengar di seluruh kehidupan vampir. Hanya saja setelah kehilangan batu itu, Chanyeol seperti kehilangan pijakan untuk menopang kekuatannya. Dia seperti sesuatu yang kosong, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan kecuali menjadi lemah tak berdaya sebagai seorang vampir yang pernah dikenal sebagai yang paling kuat.

.

 _Satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah dengan_ _menggunakan batu yang ada pada Baekhyun._

Bukan pekara mudah. Chanyeol butuh waktu lama untuk memikirkan, atau jika bisa ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Ia ingin melepas dan mencari jalan keluar lainnya. Tak terpikir untuk dia tega pada Baekhyun saat perasaan tulusnya memenangkan perdebatan ini.

Di ujung kegelisahannya ada sebuah tangan melingkar di leher.

Mereka begitu dekat, bahkan Chanyeol bisa merasa bagaimana napas itu menyapu sekitar pipinya sebelum ia mendapat satu kecup panjang di pipi.

Chanyeol tak pernah salah menebak kehadiran Baekhyun. Dia seperti memiiki kotak yang tertuju langsung untuk mendeteksi Baekhyun dan mendadak memasrahkan semua kegundahannya dengan bersandar di pundak wanita itu.

"Biar ku ambil lelah yang kau pikirkan."

"Jangan diambil. Biarkan saja."

Menjauhkan pelukan itu sebentar, Baekhyun lantas berjinjit untuk mencium dahi Chanyeol dan mengusak pipi lelakinya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat bagaimana Chanyeol memiliki wajah kaku tapi tampan. Seluk beluk perasaannya sedang bermain pada tahap cinta yang begitu dalam. Baekhyun tak memiliki pelampung keselamatan, jika nanti dia akan tenggelam dalam perasaannya sendiri, ia merelakan hal itu dengan ketulusan yang ia miliki.

"Baekhyun,"

"Hm?"

Ada keraguan yang menjeda. Chanyeol memiliki banyak kata di ujung lidahnya, tapi tak kuasa karena ini bukan pekara yang mudah untuk di lakukan.

Lima detik terlewati Chanyeol memutuskan menelan semua itu mentah-mentah. Bagian tidak mengenakkan dari semua ini membuatnya kebingungan di taraf paling serius. Sejatinya apa yang Sehun katakan tadi siang akan menimbulkan beberapa kekacauan termasuk memutus satu-satunya jalan untuk keturunan Clar Frost.

"Tidak jadi."

Chanyeol berbalik menjauh, matanya menatap ke luar jendela kamarnya dan berusaha memikirkan jalan lain yang bisa ia tempuh. Baekhyun tidak mungkin ia korbankan meski apa yang Sehun katakan tadi siang benar-benar seperti cara terakhir.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"Apa?"

"Yang kau bicarakan dengan Sehun _ahjussi._ "

Sontak Chanyeol membalikkan badan, menangkup dua pipi Baekhyun dan menggeleng keras. "Jangan kau pikirkan. Masih ada cara lain yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membantu Luhan."

"Ya, memang. Tapi kita tak punya banyak waktu jika hanya terus memikirkan." Baekhyun kembali berjinjit untuk memeluk Chanyeol, menumpukan kepasrahan di sana dengan hal yang sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Baek."

"Tidak akan ada yang tersakiti, _babe._ Mungkin ini yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menghentikan kejahatan yang mungkin sedang Kai rencanakan. Bayangkan, jika kita terus membiarkan ini, bukan hanya Luhan yang akan menjadi korban. Kekacauan akan menimpa kehidupan manusia dan vampir. Darah keturunan Clar Frost bukan main kehebatannya. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Chanyeol semakin berada di ambang kebingungan. Dijauhkan tubuh Baekhyun sebentar, ditatapnya lekat mata sayu manis itu dan ia hunuskan sekali lagi keseriusan tentang apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Lagipula," Baekhyun menambahkan, "Aku tidak akan binasa jika batu ini kuberikan padamu. Hanya saja, aku akan menjadi sosok lemah tak berdaya dan akan banyak bergantung padamu."

"Akan ku pikirkan lagi, Baek."

"Jangan banyak berpikir," Tubuh Chanyeol kembali dipeluk, "Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu karena aku bersedia memberi apa yang aku punya agar kehidupan ini tidak semakin kacau."

"Banyaklah bergantung padaku setelah ini," kecupan itu membasahi ceruk leher Baekhyun, terasa sekali goresan kecil dari deretan gigi Chanyeol yang membangunkan bulu-bulu halus beserta libido yang tersimpan. "Katakan jika aku menyakitimu."

"Hey, jangan lupa jika kau sekarang seperti manusia pada umumnya."

" _Yeah,_ kau benar."

Tangan Chanyeol mulai menggaris bagian belakang tubuh Baekhyun, menarik resleting itu untuk turun dan menemui kelembutan kulit yang selalu ia puja. Ciumannya tak lagi di leher, berpindah ke pundah dan turun ke dada untuk satu bentuk kekenyalan yang ia sukai.

Masih ada pembatas yang menopang payudara Baekhyun. Tak butuh waktu lama semua itu bisa Chanyeol singkirkan hingga bagian atas tubuh Baekhyun telah sepenuhnya tak berkain.

Chanyeol menjauh sebentar, menatap dengan mata _random_ yang membuat Baekhyun hilang kepercayaan diri tentang tubuhnya.

"Jangan ditutup." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang menutupi dada.

"Jelek, ya?"

"Kau cantik." Dikecup perlahan pipi Baekhyun. Perlahan ciuman itu kembali turun ke dada, mengukir jejak kemerahan di kulit kontras Baekhyun di berbagai tempat. "Aku suka tubuhmua."

Tiap jengkal tubuh Baekhyun mulai merasakan sengatan yang menggila. Segelintir keraguan benar-benar tak nampak karena Baekhyun justru menekan kepala Chanyeol untuk semakin menggumuli dadanya. Tangannya sibuk menarik rambut belakang Chanyeol, bibirnya sudah tak bisa ia kendalikan karena desahannya mulai meliar.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah separuh telanjang di giring untuk terbaring ke ranjang. Ia berpasrah saat itu, tak akan ia pikirkan apa-apa kecuali perasaan ingin segera melakukan penyatuan dengan Chanyeol di tiap sudut tubuhnya.

Chanyeol sendiri sudah hilang kendali. Tanda merah yang ia buat bak _masterpiece_ yang patut ia perbanyak untuk kepuasan dirinya. Lidahnya mulai menggaris ke bawah, sesekali membeli kecupan hingga ia bertemu pangkal paha yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Kau yakin, Baek?" matanya kembali meyakinkan Baekhyun yang mulai kepayahan dengan dirinya sendiri. "Ini akan sakit."

"Aku bisa menahannya."

"Serius?"

"Berisik!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan menindihnya tepat di perut. Kancing kemeja Chanyeol ia buka secepat kilat, dada bidang dengan otot terik itu mendapat hujanan ciuman dan tanpa meragu Baekhyun sudah berada di pangkal paha.

Ada gundukan yang membuatnya berdebar. Ludahnya mendadak menjadi penghalang napas, tapi Baekhyun berusaha mengendalikan itu meski membutuhkan sedikit waktu.

Menyadari diamnya Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik wanita itu untuk mendekat dan memeluk di atas tubuhnya yang juga tak lagi berbusana. "Kita bisa menghentikan semua ini jika kau ragu."

"Aku tidak sedang meragu."

"Lantas?"

"Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan selanjutnya. Aku... belum pernah berada dalam situasi ini."

Senyum Chanyeol tertarik di sebelah bibirnya, keadaan menggemaskan ini membuatnya membalikkan keadaan dengan menindih Baekhyun dan mencuri cium di perpotongan leher. Lidahnya menelusur dengan rajin, tak membiarkan se-inchi saja kulit yang terlewat hingga merasa semua ini semakin panas dengan desah napas Baekhyun.

"Biar aku yang memulai."

Perkataan Chanyeol itu mengakhiri semua yang menjadi penghalang. Dua tangan Baekhyun ia simpul di atas kepala, bibir menelusuri dada dan telunjuk serta jari tengah memasuki daerah basah yang begitu sensitif. Dikoyaknya semua itu dengan menarik keluar-masuk dua jarinya, terkadang ia sengaja membukanya untuk mengenai dinding yang basah, atau terkadang menghentak begitu dalam sampai tubuh Baekhyun meliuk-liuk.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol menyukai bagaimana dada Baekhyun membutakan segalanya. Kekenyalan itu seperti sihir, terlebih ujung kecoklatan yang begitu kaku seperti pemicu agar ia bertindak lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol sesekali menggigit, tapi tak terlalu dalam untuk menjaga agar bagian lancip dari giginya tak melukai Baekhyun.

Lalu ketika ia merasa ada kehangatan yang merambat di dua jari yang tengah bekerja, Chanyeol tahu saat ini dia harus masuk pada babak inti. Sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol mulai mengarahkan kejantanan pada kebasahan itu dan mengecup _random_ bibir Baekhyun karena tahu ini akan menyakitkan.

Dua tangan Baekhyun mencengkeram pundak Chanyeol, rasa _ngilu_ itu merontokkan tulang-tulang tubuhnya dan tak sengaja air mata menitih dalam ketidaksengajaan. Sempat terbesit ingin berhenti karena ini sangat sakit, tapi Baekhyun menyeka semua itu dengan terfokus pada tujuan serta bagaimana ini mempercayai Chanyeol dengan semua ini.

"Maaf jika menyakitkan." Ucap Chanyeol saat semua itu selesai. Dia baru memasukkan, belum berani melakukan pergerakan apapun karena tahu Baekhyun masih kesakitan. Dicium perlahan tetesan air mata itu untuk menenangkan, ia bisikkan banyak kalimat maaf yang menggugah Baekhyun untuk kembali tenang.

Keadaan sudah sedikit membaik. Baekhyun tak lagi merasakan kesakitan itu dan ia pikir kini sudah saatnya bergerak. Pinggulnya ia beri tenaga, menghentak dengan cara yang amatir dengan dua tangan menangkup rahang Chanyeol lalu mencium lelaki itu tanpa henti. Silat lidah terjadi, seiring dengan perburuan yang menggebu, hentakan demi hentakan mulai menemui tempo tertinggi dan gairah yang tak tertahan.

Baekhyun merasakan ada yang berubah dari tubuhnya. Rasanya panas, ada sesuatu yang membakar bagian dalam tubuhnya hingga ia harus meliuk tak terkondisi dengan kenikmatan di bawah sana yang mulai ia rasa. Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana titik terdalamnya dihujami benda tumpul itu. Ia kalut dalam gairah, merasakan gejolak luar biasa hingga pencapaian pertama itu Baekhyun raih dalam sekejap.

Di atas sana Chanyeol mengulum senyum. Ia terpikat dengan wajah lembab itu, begitu juga dengan desah dan erangan yang menggiring napsu untuk semakin besar mengoyak kesadaran. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Chanyeol menghujam dengan sedikit kasar hingga ranjang berdecit bukan bukan lagi urusan. Dia menyukai desahan itu, Chanyeol ingin mendengarnya terus menerus sampai ia tiba di penghujung pencapaian.

"Ahh!" erangannya kuat, seiring dengan itu tubuh Baekhyun ia peluk erat dan tak memperdulikan seberapa banyak yang akan ia keluarkan di dalam kewanitaan Baekhyun. Tubuhnya limbung, baru kali ini ia merasa sesuatu yang menghabiskan tenaga tapi ingin ia lakukan berulang kali.

Deru napas masih belum bisa Baekhyun atur. Dia menumpu semua ini dengan memeluk Chanyeol bersama sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Entah bagaimana dia harus menggambarkannya, Baekhyun sebenarnya sedang merasa bahagia bercampur lelah luar biasa. Terlebih tubuhnya sedang menunjukkan reaksi yang asing; seperti ada yang mendidihkan darah dan menarik bagian terdalam untuk keluar dari tempatnya.

Lalu ketika perlahan semua kembali normal, sesuatu menyala dari dahi Baekhyun dengan cahaya yang kuat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tahu ini akan terjadi, batu itu akan keluar seiring dengan penyatuan yang menyiram rahim Baekhyun dengan sperma hangat milik Chanyeol. Dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik, batu itu mencuat keluar, meninggalkan dahi Baekhyun dan menggelinding di samping dua tubuh telanjang yang tengah berpelukan dan berubah warna menjadi biru yang semakin legam.

Kehidupan baru akan segera dimulai.

Bersiaplah.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Basyud :** aye ayee update jugaa.. gatau kenapa aku sendiri bingung chap ini bakal nyambung apa ga wkwk.. ya semoga kalian suka yaa... happy holiday btw.. I LOVE YOU!


End file.
